Amores Roubados
by J-Cristina
Summary: Regina e David estão casados e levam uma vida relativamente tranquila. Até que um dia, um novo casal se muda para a cidade e vira o casamento deles e a cidade de cabeça para baixo. Evil Charming & Outlaw Queen.
1. Cap 1

Regina estava sentada em frente à uma montanha de documentos. Como cuidar de uma cidade era tedioso! Se soubesse como era burocrático ser prefeita, teria declinado do cargo na primeira oportunidade. Ela estava relendo um documento quando o celular tocou e ela sorriu ao ver o nome do marido piscando na tela.

"David!"

"Baby, vou me atrasar um pouco para o jantar."

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, meu amor. Deve ser apenas um indigente que cruzou nossa fronteira."

"Me mantenha informada, xerife."

"Eu manterei, querida prefeita."

* * *

Mais tarde, quando saía da prefeitura, decidiu passar pela lanchonete da Granny. David iria demorar, então ela tinha tempo para tomar um café reforçado, com uma dose dupla de marshmallow. O pensamento a fez salivar. Assim que entrou no estabelecimento, esbarrou em algum cara parado na frente da porta.

Ah, esse povo de Storybrooke. Quando iam aprender a não ficar no meio do caminho?

"Perdão, Mi-lady."

Assim que o homem se virou para ela, ela analisou a fisionomia dele e podia dizer que era muito, muito bela. Olhos verdes, um sorriso atrevido, cabelos castanho-escuro, ou marrom talvez. Sotaque britânico.

"Ficar na frente da porta não é uma atitude inteligente, dear. Você poderia me dar licença?"

Ele continuava parado na sua frente, com um sorriso no rosto. Ela o encarou, impaciente. Ele a analisou de cima à baixo, e então estendeu a mão para que ela passasse, com elegância.

"Perdão novamente, senhorita...?"

"Prefiro que me chame de Prefeita."

"Ah, sim... a famosa prefeita."

Regina voltou a encará-lo. Com uma sobrancelha erguida, retrucou:

"Famosa?"

"Olá!"

Uma voz feminina os interrompeu.

"Quem é sua amiga, Robbie?"

"Essa é a prefeita, amor. Esta é a minha esposa Marian."

Marian sorriu para ela, efusivamente, abraçando-a. Regina sorriu de volta.

"Me chame de Regina."

Robin a olhou, desconcertado.

"Vocês vão ficar ou estão de passagem?"

"Pretendemos morar aqui."

Regina sorriu para a moça simpática à sua frente e notou que Robin havia fixado os olhos nos seus lábios, mas preferiu ignorar.

"Preciso ir senão me atraso para jantar com o meu marido. Vocês irão conhecê-lo, é o xerife daqui. David. Por favor, fiquem à vontade e me digam se precisarem de alguma coisa. E sejam bem-vindos à Storybrooke."

Regina foi até o balcão e pediu seu café.

Logo atrás, Marian abraçou o marido e comentou:

"Gostei dela."

Robin não respondeu, mas manteve os olhos na morena encostada no balcão. Ele também gostara. Talvez até demais.

* * *

"Alguém em casa?"

David colocou a jaqueta sobre a mesa da entrada e seguiu na direção da cozinha, mas encontrou o cômodo vazio. Antes de se virar, foi surpreendido por um par de mãos delicadas que cobriram seus olhos. Ele sorriu enquanto sentia os lábios da esposa na sua nuca e a voz potencialmente sensual que sussurrou:

"Odeio quando você me deixa esperando..."

David se virou e a puxou para ele, mãos fortes pressionando aquele corpo pequeno contra ele.

"Você acha que eu queria ficar mais tempo longe de você?"

Os lábios dele viajaram para o pescoço dela, e ele foi guiando-a até a parede, onde a prensou. Regina apenas ergueu a cabeça, dando-lhe total acesso à área. David beijou toda sua extensão, dando pequenas mordidas entre os beijos, se deliciando com os pequenos gemidos que conseguia.

"David..."

Ele enfiou as mãos no cabelo dela, e a beijou, firme e imperativo, sua língua invadindo com autonomia a boca dela. Um beijo intenso e necessitado, que ela correspondeu à altura, contorcendo-se por baixo dele, as pequenas mãos fincadas no quadril dele, puxando-o, querendo mais contato, mais pressão, mais intensidade.

Assim que ficaram quase sem ar, eles pararam. David a soltou e ela pode se arrumar novamente.

"Eu adoraria deitar você nessa mesa e tomar posse do seu corpo todinho, mas temos convidados para o jantar."

"O quê? David Nolan! Por que não me avisou antes?"

"Desculpe, amor. Eu prometo, eu compenso este erro mais tarde." E com isso, ele depositou um beijo molhado no pescoço dela.

Sorrindo, Regina voltou para a cozinha.

"Ao menos posso saber quem são nossos ilustres convidados para esta noite?"

"Um casal novo aqui na cidade, chegaram hoje. Acho que o moço se chama Robbie, algo assim."

"Robin. E sua esposa, Marian."

"Você os conhece?"

"Eu os ví na Grannys."

"Bem, eles chegam em uma hora. À primeira instância, o que achou deles? Serão um problema?"

Regina podia sentir que David estava sorrindo atrás dela.

"Não, absolutamente não, dear. Eles são encantadores."

Regina não podia dizer que o cara era atraente, e muito menos que ele havia demonstrado ter sentido o mesmo por ela, encarando-a descaradamente na frente da própria esposa. E acima de tudo, não podia dizer que havia gostado da sensação.


	2. Cap 2

Sentados à mesa, os quatro pareciam amigos de longa data.

Exceto pelo fato de que Robin encarava Regina de maneira descarada. Regina, atenta à tudo que acontecia, percebera que tanto David como Marian não tinham percebido e conversavam animadamente sobre as alterações climáticas da cidade.

"Vocês vieram de muito longe?"

"Na verdade não. Nossa cidade natal fica há 10 horas daqui. Mas Storybrooke é tão especial! Adoramos este lugar desde o momento em que chegamos! O Robbie está super entusiasmado!"

Regina ergueu os olhos e Robin retribuiu o olhar por alguns segundos. Instantaneamente, ela desviou o foco, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dedos de David.

"É uma bela cidade."

"Ah sim, e minha mulher faz um trabalho fenomenal também." Com isso, David delicadamente se debruçou e beijou a bochecha dela.

"A relação de vocês é linda. Que inveja! Parece que se casaram ontem!"

Regina bebericou um pouco do seu vinho frisante e se ajeitou na cadeira.

"Fazemos o melhor para manter a chama acesa, entende? É preciso muito esforço para domar este homem, acredite."

"É preciso o dobro para domar essa mulher, Marian."

O riso foi geral.

"Dear, me ajuda a pegar a sobremesa?"

"Claro. Com licença."

Enquanto tirava a bandeja da geladeira, Regina sentiu as mãos de David em sua cintura, puxando-a delicadamente contra si. Ela sentiu um beijo molhado pouco abaixo da sua orelha e suspirou.

"Não vejo a hora de ficarmos sozinhos. Você está uma delícia hoje."

"David..."

David tirou a bandeja da mão dela, colocando-a sobre o balcão. Ele a virou de frente para com ele, e a pressionou contra o balcão, enquanto seus lábios deslizavam por seu fino pescoço. Regina apoiava-se na borda do balcão, segurando com força, tentando manter o foco nos convidados que a esperavam na sala de jantar. David a segurou pelo maxilar e então a beijou. Com desejo. Um beijo que deveria ser simplesmente fraterno mas que na verdade tinha se tornado ardente demais. Regina cruzara os braços na nuca dele, e David apertava suas nádegas, pressionando-a contra a excitação evidente dentro do seu jeans. Inesperadamente, uma voz masculina afugentou o momento, fazendo com que pulassem assustados e se distanciassem.

"Estou procurando o..."

David deu um meio sorriso e Regina abaixou a cabeça, visivelmente embaraçada por ter sido pega.

"Eu só estava procurando o banheiro. Desculpe ter interrompido."

"Não seja por isso. Eu que peço desculpas pela afobação, eu...".

"O banheiro fica na segunda porta à direita." – Disse ela, séria e passando por eles com a bandeja na direção da sala de jantar.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite quando Marian e Robin deixaram a casa da prefeita. Elas haviam trocado telefones e dicas de compras, Robin conseguira alguns contatos de emprego com David. Marian já havia descido até o carro, mas havia se esquecido da echarpe.

Robin voltou até a porta e tocou a campainha. Novamente, Regina o atendeu.

"Acho que vocês esqueceram isso." Disse ela, colocando a echarpe na mão dele, mas antes que soltasse, o sentiu segurando delicadamente seu pulso, o polegar acariciando sua pele com movimentos circulares. Mas ela desvencilhou o braço violentamente.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Robin não respondeu. Ele parou de sorrir imediatamente, mas se aproximou um pouco mais dela, e ela continuou.

"Você acabou de chegar à cidade, e se não quiser sair daqui como um cometa, acho melhor parar com essa brincadeira."

"O seu desejo é uma ordem, Regina."

"É prefeita para você."

"Assim seja, excelentíssima prefeita."

Robin despediu-se dela com um beijo na bochecha, mas tão sacana que foi até o canto dos seus lábios. Ele desceu as escadas assoviando e entrou no carro.

* * *

Regina voltou para dentro da sua casa. Pisando duro, os saltos batendo firmes contra o chão de mármore branco e preto. Ela encontrou David no meio do caminho, e antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa, ela o pegou pela gravata e o puxou até o sofá, empurrando-o para cair sentado. Imediatamente, ela ergueu um pouco o vestido, e sentou-se no seu colo, colocando os joelhos contra a costa do sofá e tomando os lábios dele de maneira desesperada. David não iria se fazer de rogado, e deixou que suas mãos subissem e descessem pela costa da amada, por suas coxas, por seu macio cabelo. Regina puxou a gravata e colocou sobre os olhos dele, vendando-o; com um puxão violento, ela abriu a camisa que ele vestia e seus lábios caíram sobre o pescoço forte e másculo dele. David desceu o zíper do vestido que ela usava e o arrancou dos seus ombros, embolando-o na cintura dela enquanto suas mãos tentavam desesperadamente arrancar o sutiã rendado.

Regina se contorcia sobre ele, e David a pegou pelo cabelo, dando-lhe um puxão e sugando a pele do seu pescoço. Ah, a cidade toda falaria daquele chupão, mas nenhum dos dois pensou a respeito naquele momento. David estava sugando os seios dela por cima do sutiã quando sentiu os delicados dedos desabotoando seu jeans e deslizando seu zíper. Poucos segundos depois, ele gemeu alto ao senti-la segurando a fonte da sua virilidade, petrificada de desejo. Regina levantou-se um pouco e se encaixou nele, descendo lentamente. David já havia puxado o sutiã e arremessado para longe quando Regina começou a movimentar-se, cavalgando nele, subindo e descendo, com ritmo, com força e ao mesmo tempo, vulnerável.

A língua dele circundava a aureola dos seus seios, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais alto. Regina rebolava provocativamente, subindo e descendo, sem parar, sem diminuir força ou intensidade, ou mesmo ritmo.

"Gina..."

Regina arqueou sua espinha, esticando-se no colo dele e segurando-se nos joelhos dele, sem parar com a movimentação constante. Seu corpo estava quase no ápice. Faltava tão pouco... David a puxou contra si, fechando a distância entre seus corpos com um abraço apertado e sugando o lóbulo da orelha dela, enquanto impulsionava seu quadril para cima, potencializando o encontro dos dois corpos.

"Você é... muito... gostosa" – Sussurrou ele, entre os dentes, segurando-se para dar a ela o maior prazer possível. Regina sentia seu corpo esgotado, suas forças chegando ao fim, ela deslizou a mão pela nuca do marido e o puxou para si mesma, beijando-o com malícia, sugando a língua dele.

"David... por favor..." – Gemeu ela, assim que David abocanhou seu seio.

"Hmm?"

"Me faça gozar."

"Será que você merece?"

"David!"

A urgência da voz dela o convenceu. David a virou e ficou por cima dela, e então saiu de dentro dela lentamente, o que a fez resmungar um pouquinho. Ela gemeu e choramingou, e ele colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dela, silenciando-a.

"Confie em mim."

David deslizou beijando o corpo dela, sua barriga, sua pele quente, sua virilha, suas coxas. E sentiu o grito que ela deu quando ele deslizou a língua pelo vale quente entre as pernas dela, separando seus grandes lábios com a língua e sugando, lambendo, penetrando. Ele lambeu repetidamente, sentindo o estomago dela trepidando, espasmos começando a se formar sob a pele sensível e então ele chupou o clitóris dela e sentiu-a desmoronar na boca dele, as unhas fincadas no sofá e o corpo formando um arco profundo; o grito dela preencheu toda a sala, e ela continuou gemendo o nome dele, murmurando palavras desconexas enquanto se recuperava.

David se sentou ao lado dela e observou a belíssima mulher deitada ao seu lado, ofegante, com os olhos fechados. Regina abriu os olhos, e o observou com ternura. Ele havia feito ela chegar à lua e ficara para trás. Tendo em vista o prazer dele, Regina levantou tranquilamente e se deitou no braço do sofá, deixando o quadril em riste.

"C'mon David."

David se aproximou e deslizou a palma da mão sobre o quadril perfeito.

"O que você deseja, amor?"

"Desejo que possua sua esposa. Do jeito que você adora."

David beijou a costa dela, e fez assim como ela dissera. Ele entrou mais uma vez em seu interior molhado, e então deslizou lentamente contra o ânus dela. Regina gemeu, e segurou-se na borda do sofá, o corpo ainda com espasmos do último orgasmo. David movimentou-se apenas algumas vezes dentro dela, estava tão perto que assim que Regina empurrou-se contra ele, rebolando, fora seu fim.

Ele segurou o quadril dela e penetrou-a mais uma vez, urrando como um animal.

* * *

Deitados na cama, Regina deitou a cabeça no peito de David, que lia algum tipo de processo policial. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e ela o abraçou um pouco mais.

"Você estava sem calcinha no jantar?"

A pergunta fez com que ela sorrisse.

"O quê?"

"Você me entendeu, Regina."

Ela olhou para cima, sorridente e ele fingiu estar surpreso, mas sorriu depois.

"Regina!"

"Você não reclamou disso quando estava transando comigo no sofá."

"Xeque-mate."

"O que você achou dos nossos convidados, dear?"

"São encantadores, como você disse."

Regina ergueu a cabeça e beijou os lábios dele lentamente.

"Boa noite, dear."

"Amor, por acaso todo aquele sexo fenomenal tinha algo a ver com os nossos convidados de hoje?"

Regina gargalhou.

"O quê? David! Isso aqui não é Swingtown!"

David gargalhou e voltou a ler. Regina deitou-se de costa para ele, mas não estava sorrindo.

Estava mentindo para o próprio marido.

Porque tinha tudo a ver com o convidado de hoje.

Tinha tudo a ver com Robin.


	3. Cap 3

Já se passara uma semana desde o jantar em sua casa. Regina e Marian haviam se encontrado algumas vezes. Regina gostava dela. Era adorável e inteligente; coincidentemente também entendia conceitos de tributação e isso interessou muito à prefeita. Logo Regina a contratou para prestar consultoria alguns dias da semana.

Já era cinco da tarde e Regina encerrou as atividades. Ela estava fechando a janela quando ele lhe veio à mente. Novamente.

Robin.

Ela se sentia culpada por todas as vezes em que fantasiava sobre ele, sobre ser agarrada por ele, beijada por ele. Mas era tão errado! Meu Deus! Ela estava falando de um homem casado, e ela própria também era muito bem casada. Mas infelizmente, a lógica não era páreo para o desejo que a consumia, que queimava lentamente e ia crescendo a cada segundo. Ela não conseguia esquecer a maneira como Robin a encarava sempre que se encontravam. Como se fosse rasgar as roupas dela e possuí-la na frente de todos.

A última porta havia sido trancada, e então ela caminhou tranquilamente até o carro. Com apenas uma manobra, ela seguiu pela avenida.

* * *

Robin resmungava, a cabeça enfiada embaixo do capô levantado do seu carro. Porcaria de lata velha. Ele já havia alertado Marian várias vezes sobre a necessidade de comprar um carro novo, mas ela sempre o vencia. 'Prioridades, Robbie' era a fala preferida dela. Ou ela tinha muita sensatez ou muita falta dela, porque independente de quem fosse a culpa, ele estava no meio-fio com um carro quebrado, e sem nada por perto além do matagal que cercava a estrada.

Afastando-se do carro tentou fazer uma ligação, mas não havia sinal. Ele não teria nenhuma escolha a não ser caminhar, afinal, tanto sua casa como a cidade estavam longe e não havia nenhum sinal de vida à vista. Robin fechou o carro e abaixou o capô, trancando-o e então se pôs à caminhar na direção do centro da cidade.

Ele havia caminhado cerca de 100 metros quando um par de faróis surgiram na sua frente, e o carro foi reduzindo a velocidade até parar do seu lado.

"Robin?"

Ele sorriu discretamente e sentiu-se o filho da puta mais sortudo do mundo.

"Prefeita."

"O que aconteceu com o seu carro?"

"Não tenho a mínima ideia."

"E você está indo para onde? Sua casa não é do outro lado?"

Robin pensou em indagar como é que ela sabia onde eles moravam. Mas ela poderia recuar e fugir, e ele odiaria isso.

"Eu estava pensando em buscar um mecânico."

"O único mecânico da cidade é o senhor Giuseppe e ele já deve estar na casa dele. A oficina fecha às cinco."

Robin colocou as mãos no bolso e olhou para ela. Ela apertou um botão no painel, e destravou a porta.

"Entre, eu te deixo na sua casa."

* * *

Regina e Robin pareciam inquietos. Uma música melancólica tocava ao fundo, e Regina suspirou.

"Isso precisa acabar, Robin."

"Desculpe?"

Ele olhou para ela e ela olhou para ele por alguns segundos.

"Você sabe o quê. Essa 'coisa' entre nós."

"Você não fez nada, Regina." - A voz dele estava baixa e controlada.

"Nem vou fazer. Não vamos fazer nada."

Robin respirou fundo.

"Pare o carro."

"O quê?"

"Pare o maldito carro, Regina!"

"Não vou parar. E abaixe o tom para falar comigo."

Robin puxou o volante para si mesmo, o que fez o carro dançar na estrada por alguns metros. Regina freou bruscamente e jogou o carro para o acostamento.

"Você tem algum problema? Quer nos matar?"

E dito isso, ela saiu do carro. Estava incrivelmente irritada. O que estava acontecendo? Desde quando um homem que acabara de conhecer ia gritar com ela e lhe dizer o que fazer?

"Eu tenho um problema mesmo." - Respondeu ele, que estava tão irritado quanto ela. "Você é o meu problema. Você, e seu maldito sorriso, você e esses vestidos grudados no seu corpo, você e essa sua voz que me atormenta o tempo todo. Você acha que eu quero desejar você? Acha que quero pensar em você quando estou transando com a minha mulher? Eu não queria desejar você, Regina! Só que eu não consigo parar!"

A situação havia saído do controle.

"Saia da minha cidade imediatamente. Eu não quero você aqui, Robin! Vai embora!"

"Não sem antes fazer isso."

Antes que pudesse se defender, Regina sentiu Robin a pegando pela nuca e puxando-a para um beijo visceral. A língua entrou quente e forte dentro da boca dela, as mãos dela se perderem pelo cabelo dele e ele a segurou, fechando a distância entre seus corpos. Suas bocas brigavam com desespero, como se dependessem disso para continuarem vivos. Robin puxou o cabelo dela para baixo com força, e Regina gemeu quando sentiu a língua dele em contato com a sua pele, as unhas dela já tinham trilhado o caminho até a costa dele, por baixo da camiseta, sentindo sua pele quente e macia.

"Robin... não.. nós não..." - dizia ela entre gemidos, mas não havia convicção nenhuma em sua voz.

Robin voltou a beijá-la e a suspendeu, colocando-a sobre o capô do carro e encaixando-se entre suas pernas. Robin não parou de beijá-la enquanto abria seu casaco, a sensação das duas línguas se tocando era extasiante e excitante demais para ele pensar em parar. Regina gemeu ao sentir os lábios dele chegando ao seu colo, as mãos dele massageando apressadamente seus seios por cima da camisa. Ela não se importava com o fato de estar sendo despida e pressionada contra o capô do seu carro pelo marido da sua consultora.

Como assim? É claro que ela se importava!

Regina o empurrou para longe, e desceu do carro. Robin ficou parado, sem entender nada. Ela fechou o casaco e entrou no carro, ligando o motor.

"Regina?"

Ela abaixou o vidro e sem sequer olhar para ele, ordenou.

"Entre no carro."

"Regina..."

"Entre no carro, Robin!"

Sem hesitar, ele entrou no carro e ela acelerou violentamente.

* * *

Estacionados na frente da casa dele, Regina observava através da janela esperando que ele saísse do carro. Mas Robin não se mexia.

"Regina, precisamos falar..."

"Não precisamos falar sobre nada. Isso não devia ter acontecido."

"Mas aconteceu."

"Mas não deveria ter acontecido. E é por isso que você vai se mudar daqui. Você tem que ir embora, Robin."

"Isso não é justo, Regina."

"Não é pra ser justo, é para ser certo. Isso é fazer a coisa certa."

"E se eu não quiser?"

Ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o volante.

"Robin, me ajude. Estou tentando fazer o que é certo."

"Eu posso até ficar longe de você, se é o que quer. Mas eu não vou embora."

Ela o encarou e ele devolveu o olhar, e parecia que o mundo tinha parado para eles. Ela sentiu ele deslizando os dedos pelo pescoço dela, chegando até sua nuca, mas não o impediu. Os movimentos dele eram carinhosos e ela gostava da sensação de tê-lo a tocando. Robin se debruçou e roçou seus lábios nos dela, sentindo-a respirar, sentindo a vontade de beijá-la batendo forte contra o seu peito, mas manteve o controle. Ele depositou um beijo na bochecha dela.

"Boa noite, prefeita."

E saiu do carro.


	4. Cap 4

David estava saindo da pensão da Granny quando esbarrou nela. Assim que ele olhou para a moça na sua frente, percebeu o quão bonita era. Tinha um cabelo curto, preto, olhos docemente azuis. E parecia assustada demais. Ele sorriu para ela, abaixando e pegando o caderno que ela derrubara.

"Me perdoe."

"Eu é que não olho por onde ando, xerife. Me desculpe."

"Pode me chamar de David."

Ela sorriu.

"O seu nome é...?"

"Mary Margareth . "

"Ah sim, prazer em conhecê-la. Você é nova aqui, Mary?"

"Na verdade não. Faz três anos que me mudei para esta cidade."

David colocou a mão na nuca, desconcertado por não conhecer alguém que já morava ali há três anos. Embaraçoso, para dizer o mínimo. Mary o observava, curiosa. David Nolan era um homem muito bonito. Porém, muito bem casado. Ele sorriu novamente e começou a se afastar.

"Com licença, senhorita. Essa cidade precisa de mim."

* * *

O tempo corria lentamente para ela. Regina não podia acreditar que já se passara uma semana desde que Robin a beijara. Parecia uma eternidade. Todos os dias, ela era abordada por lembranças daquele momento. E seu corpo respondia imediatamente, arrepiando sua pele. Ela podia descrever minuciosamente o cheiro dele, o toque dos seus dedos, a força do seu abraço, a maneira possessiva como ele segurara seu cabelo, o sabor da sua boca...

Ela se lembrava de tudo, detalhe por detalhe, como se tivesse acabado de acontecer. O problema é que ela prometera à si mesma que havia sido um erro imenso e que nunca mais deveria sequer pensar nisso. O que fora por água abaixo quando Robin bateu na porta.

"Regina?"

O estômago dela deu um nó. Ela olhou para ele por alguns segundos e desviou o olhar, respondendo enquanto fincava os olhos em um papel qualquer.

"Oi, Robin. Posso ajudá-lo?"

"Estou procurando a Marian."

"Ela está aqui na sala ao lado. Fique à vontade."

Robin a olhou, pensativo e sem responder, foi até sua esposa.

* * *

"Eu não acredito!"

"É verdade! Você não está feliz?"

"É claro que estou! Um irmãozinho para Roland! Ou irmãzinha!"

Marian o puxou pela jaqueta, beijando-o de maneira suave. Seus lábios provaram o restinho do beijo misturado ao sorriso de ambos. Ela pegou a mão direita de Robin e colocou sobre a barriga dela.

"Já pode começar a sentir o nosso bebê."

Nesse momento, Regina entrou na sala.

* * *

"E-eu... não queria interromper..."

Ela olhou para a barriga, e para o rosto sorridente de Marian. E então seus olhos encontraram com os de Robin. Ela achou que fosse chorar. Ele a olhou como se pedisse desculpas. Robin tirou a mão da barriga da esposa imediatamente.

"Eu só vim lhe avisar que já estou indo. Você fecha a prefeitura por mim?"

"Claro" - respondeu Marian.

O sorriso de Marian, genuíno e puro, só fazia com que ela quisesse morrer.

"E parabéns pelo bebê."

"É o nosso segundo! Você precisa conhecer o Roland!"

Regina sorriu, agora sim ela podia dizer que fora atropelada por um caminhão de remorso.

"Não sabia que vocês tinham filhos." - O olhar dela cruzou com o de Robin, e ele pode sentir a tristeza escorrendo para dentro dela. Merda. Era exatamente o que ele não queria.

"Temos um menino. Ele tem quatro anos."

"Ficarei feliz em conhecê-lo um dia."

Antes que ela saísse, Marian a chamou.

"Preciso de uma assinatura sua, você faria? Eu disse para o John que entregaria o documento hoje."

"Tudo bem, Marian. Eu assino."

Marian atravessara a sala. Ela tinha acabado de sair quando Robin pulou até onde Regina estava e segurou sua mão.

"Desculpe, Regina. Desculpe você ficar sabendo disso desta maneira."

Ela deslizou os dedos nos dedos dele, mas retirou a mão logo em seguida.

"Você não me deve nada, Robin. É a sua vida. Não é da minha conta."

Robin a pegou pelo rosto, o polegar roçando sua pele delicadamente.

"Eu penso em você todos os dias... Tem sido uma tortura para mim."

Regina fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Dando um passo para trás, ela saiu do alcance dele.

"Nossa 'história' acaba aqui, não é?"

Ela assentiu, os olhos ficando marejados.

"Sim."

Marian voltou rapidamente e lhe entregou o papel, que ela assinou rapidamente. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha da consultora e então os deixou a sós.

* * *

Deitada na cama, Regina vestia apenas uma camisola curta azul-bebê. De bruços, ela observava David escovando os dentes. O olhar dele encontrou o dela pelo espelho.

"Amor, você conhece a Mary Margareth?"

"Obviamente, David. O que tem ela?"

"Eu a conheci hoje."

Ele cuspiu o resto da pasta na pia e lavou a boca.

"Você a conheceu hoje? David, faz três anos que ela se mudou para cá!"

Regina estava rindo quando ele secou o rosto na toalha e veio na sua direção. Ela sorrira. Mas que homem era o seu marido. Vestido apenas de uma boxer preta, ele era a verdadeira imagem da perfeição. David a virou, fazendo com que a costa dela ficasse contra o colchão e se deitou apoiado pelos cotovelos afim de ficar acima dela.

"Eu não reparo em outras mulheres. Eu tenho a mais gostosa na minha cama, toda noite."

"Hummmm, e você não achou a senhorita Mary gostosa?"

"Ela é bonita. Mas eu prefiro você. Eu sempre vou preferir você." - Com isso, ele a beijou, um beijo apaixonado, calmo, as línguas acariciando uma à outra. Quando se afastaram, ele beijou-a delicadamente na testa.

"Não vai fantasiar que eu sou a professorinha, não é? Só pra saber se vou precisar comprar a fantasia." - Brincou Regina, suas mãos na nuca dele.

"Ela é professora?"

"David, por favor! A senhorita Blanchard trabalha na Escola Irmã Abigail. Como você não conhece as pessoas da cidade da qual é xerife?"

Ela ria embaixo dele.

"Tudo isso é devoção à mim? Você merece uma recompensa apropriada, senhor Nolan."

Ela o virou na cama, ficando por cima dele e puxando-a para um beijo.


	5. Cap 5

Outro dia na prefeitura. Regina estava atribulada tentando conciliar a contabilidade da cidade quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta com força, batendo contra a parede. Ela se assustou mas logo voltou ao controle. Da porta, surgiu um garoto lindo, correndo.

"Ops!" - Disse ele, quando a viu. Ficou parado na sua frente, com uma cara de assustado.

"Olá."

Regina sorriu para ele e se levantou.

"Roland!" - A voz de Marian a anunciou e ela entrou logo atrás dele.

"Regina, me desculpe! Ele saiu correndo na minha frente!"

"Sem problemas", continuou ela com um sorriso genuíno que se alargou ainda mais. "Então você é o Roland? Eu queria muito conhecê-lo!"

"Queria?"

O sorriso do menino encheu o coração dela de alegria. Meu Deus, ele tinha covinhas apaixonantes.

"Claro!"

Marian segurou a mão dele.

"Venha querido. Deixe a prefeita trabalhar. Regina, ele não vai dar trabalho nenhum. Eu não tinha com quem deixá-lo hoje, desculpe."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Quer tomar um sorvete comigo mais tarde, Roland?"

"Eu quero! De pistache!"

Regina lhe deu uma piscadela, e eles foram para a sala de Marian.

* * *

Ele segurava o sorvete com as duas mãos, e o creme descia mais rápido do que ele conseguia chupar, melecando suas pequenas mãozinhas.

"Deixa eu te ajudar."

Roland assistia a mulher à sua frente limpando sua mão com um sorriso infantil nos lábios. Ele agradeceu.

"Você é muito bonita."

"Obrigada, cavalheiro. Você está gostando de morar aqui?"

"Sim! Gosto muito! Meu papa me leva para pescar, para andar na floresta e conhecer a montanha! Na nossa cidade não tinha nada disso."

Regina o observou por alguns segundos e se sentiu aquecida pela lembrança de Robin. Havia semanas que não o via. Aparentemente, ele tinha entendido o ultimato dela e evitava encontrá-la de toda e qualquer maneira. Quando buscava Marian, esperava na rua. Se precisasse falar com David, ia até a delegacia. E quando precisava de algo da prefeitura, pedia à Marian. Por mais que ela soubesse que ela pedira por isso, que era exatamente aquilo que ela devesse fazer, havia um sentimento de desespero por baixo da sua pele. Na camada mais profunda, mais íntima de sua pele.

"Você conhece o meu papa?"

"Conheço. Ele é um bom homem."

"Você gosta dele?"

"Como?"

"Tô perguntando se você é amiga dele?"

"Ah sim, nós somos amigos." - A palavra 'amigos' pareceu amarga em seus lábios.

"Ei vocês!"

David interrompeu a conversa deles e beijou-a. Ele se debruçou e fez carinho no cabelo dele.

"Quem é essa coisinha linda?"

"É o filho da Marian e do Robin, dear."

"Eu nem sabia que eles tinha um filho! Ei, como é seu nome?"

"Roland!" - Disse ele alegremente, sem se dar conta de que estava com a cara toda suja de sorvete.

Regina sorriu e pegou um guardanapo.

"Venha aqui, Roland... preciso limpar essa bagunça."

David observava interessado enquanto sua esposa limpava delicadamente o rosto do pequeno, beijando-o na testa. Ela tinha um dom especial com as crianças.

"Talvez devêssemos pensar em começar a nossa própria família."

"Está falando sério, David Nolan?"

Eles trocaram um longo olhar.

"Mais sério impossível."

Ela sorriu e encarou Roland.

"Vamos embora, docinho? Sua mãe vai ficar preocupada com a nossa demora."

Roland assentiu com a cabeça. Regina levantou-se e pegou David pelo rosto, segurando-o para um beijo suave e doce.

"Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde."

* * *

Era uma noite e tanto para a Granny.

A lanchonete estava lotada, sem nenhuma razão aparente. Coincidentemente, todos resolveram jantar ali. Mary Margareth e Emma bebiam no balcão, intercaladas por Whale e Killian. Grumpie estava sentado em uma mesa enorme, onde estavam Geppeto, Giuseppe, Tinker, Blue, e muitos outros. Havia canecas de bebida em todos os lados, e o barulho era contagiante, numa névoa de risadas e conversa paralela.

Robin e Marian estavam sentados no canto, com Roland no colo de Robin. Eles começaram a conversar animada com Belle, e Regina levantou-se afim de pegar outra bebida. Robin seguia seus passos silenciosamente, vez por outra checando se Marian não estava percebendo.

Regina vestia um vestido preto justo, os cabelos com volume, e um salto deslumbrantemente vermelho. Ela voltou com a caneca e sentou-se no colo do marido, um braço dando a volta no pescoço dele, o rosto encostando no dele, roçando os narizes num gesto de romantismo e cumplicidade. Ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e ela sorriu, beijando-o em seguida. Robin assistia tudo, e desconfortável, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro.

* * *

"Dear, vamos para casa? Já está tarde... estou realmente muito cansada."

David estendeu a mão para ela, e fez com que ela girasse.

"Eu não negaria nada a uma mulher tão bem vestida."

Ele a abraçou, e ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Vou pagar a conta."

"Ok, eu espero lá fora."

Regina desceu os degraus da lanchonete e deu de cara com Marian encostada na mureta. Acompanhada de um Killian Jones que parecia estar mais atrevido do que ela pensava ser possível. Killian segurava uma mecha de cabelo de Marian, e ela sorria. Regina conhecia aquele sorriso. Típico sorriso de flerte.

Marian, entretanto, ouviu o salto da prefeita batendo contra o chão e se desvencilhou do galã, indo na direção dela.

"Regina!"

"Marian, Killian."

Killian passou por elas com um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, voltando para dentro da lanchonete. Regina umedeceu os lábios e Marian colocou a mão nos bolsos da jaqueta.

"Você já vai embora?"

"Sim, estou esperando o David. Já está tarde e eu estou exausta."

Marian olhou para a janela, e viu Robin com Roland no colo, rindo no meio dos rapazes.

"Parece que Robin finalmente está se divertindo. Ele anda tão tenso ultimamente."

A respiração de Regina mudou quase que imperceptivelmente.

"Ah é? Ele disse por quê?"

"Se dissesse, não seria o Robin. Talvez nós nem fiquemos em Storybrooke por muito tempo. Ele parecia estar feliz, mas recebeu uma proposta de emprego em outra cidade e está considerando irmos para lá."

"Mas vocês acabaram de se mudar..."

"Eu sei, mas você sabe como os homens são. Além do mais, se vamos nos mudar, tem que ser enquanto o Roland não entra na escola. Depois vamos acabar prejudicando ele."

Regina olhou para a janela e percebeu que Robin as olhava pela janela. Ele deve ter percebido o olhar dela, pois parou de sorrir imediatamente. David passou pela porta naquele momento, e ela se despediu de Marian.

"Amanhã conversamos, ok?"

"Tudo bem... preciso procurar o Robin mesmo. Até mais."

David sorriu para ela e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos da amada, caminhando em silêncio pela avenida.


	6. Cap 6

**Flashback on**

_David iria fazer um turno da noite, e Regina estava tomando um chá, quando a campainha tocou. O que era bem estranho, pois era tarde da noite para uma visita inesperada. Ela colocou o robe por cima da camisola, amarrando-o e caminhando até a porta._

_"Robin?"_

_Ela continuava em pé, apenas uma fresta da porta semiaberta._

_"Podemos conversar, por favor?"_

_Ela pensou por alguns segundos, mas aceitou._

_"Tudo bem."_

_Regina fechou a porta atrás dela, e se encostou na madeira do parapeito._

_"O que está fazendo aqui, Robin?"_

_"Eu precisava falar com você."_

_"Você não deveria vir aqui."_

_"Eu sei que ele não está."_

_"Mesmo assim", ela respondeu, apertando ainda mais o laço do robe. "Concordamos que era melhor seguirmos em frente."_

_"Você acha que eu não tentei? Eu queria até mudar daqui. Queria ir embora, como você me pediu para fazer. Mas é difícil esquecer alguém quando seu próprio filho fica o lembrando do quanto essa pessoa é bonita, especial e interessante."_

_"Robin..."_

_"Eu sei, eu sei. Você tem seu marido, eu tenho minha esposa grávida e o meu filho. Mas me mudar não vai apagar o que sinto. Atravessar uma porta, atravessar uma cidade... nada disso vai eliminar os sentimentos que já existem."_

_"Você é casado, Robin. O que você quer de mim? Está pedindo para eu deixar meu marido e ficar com você?"_

_"Não. Eu posso até continuar com essa mentira. Posso continuar sendo um amigo da família, e vivendo nessa cidade como se não fosse nada demais. Mas eu não sinto por ela o que eu sinto por você, Regina. E isso é um fato."_

_"Quantas vezes você já traiu sua esposa?"_

_"O quê?"_

_"Quantas vezes você já traiu a Marian, além daquele 'momento' entre a gente?"_

_"Você não está me perguntando isso, Regina. Eu não traio a minha mulher. Eu não chamaria o que eu sinto por você de traição."_

_"Você estragou tudo. Eu estava superando você. Eu estava conseguindo olhar nos olhos da sua esposa sem me sentir culpada, sem invejá-la por estar casada com você, sem pensar em..."_

_"Em quê?"_

_"Sem pensar naquela noite."_

_"Regina..."_

_"Robin, eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso lidar com isso. Eu não posso ficar com você, eu não posso deixar meu marido, muito menos tirar o marido da Marian. Eu não machucaria o Roland dessa maneira."_

_Robin tentou se aproximar dela, mas ela estendeu a mão._

_"Não. Vá embora, Robin. Você não devia ter vindo aqui."_

_Robin abaixou a cabeça, e desceu as escadas em silêncio, com as mãos nos bolsos. Sequer olhou para trás. E ali, na varanda, deixou uma Regina com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto._

**Flashback off**

* * *

O telefone tocou quando Regina estava prestes a ir embora. Ela torceu para ser engano, queria muito ir embora.

"Alô?"

"É a prefeita falando."

"Regina, desculpe... eu preciso falar com a Marian. É urgente."

Ela ainda estava se recuperando da última conversa deles. A voz a fez estremecer.

"Ela não está, Robin. Saiu para fazer alguns serviços externos."

"Mas que merda!"

O tom de voz dele estava instável, o que era inédito para ela.

"Está tudo bem, Robin?"

"Estou aqui no hospital, o Roland se machucou."

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha.

"Regina? Está me ouvindo?"

Robin ficou em dúvida e aguardou alguns instantes, sem saber que ela já estava acelerando impiedosamente à caminho do hospital.

* * *

Robin estava em pé ao lado da maca do filho quando ela apareceu.

"Oi."

Ela deu a volta e se debruçou sobre Roland, beijando-o na pontinha do nariz.

"Gina, eu fiz um dodói."

"Olá, meu pequeno príncipe. Deixa eu ver o que você fez aqui."

"Eu sinto uma pequena dorzinha..."

Ela puxou a gaze delicadamente. Havia bastante sangue.

"Parece que alguém está levando a sério as aventuras na floresta."

Roland sorriu para ela, e segurou na sua mão. Ela apertou os dedos pequenos com a sua mão e olhou para Robin, que agradeceu.

"Obrigado por vir."

Regina balançou a cabeça e caminhou até o balcão.

"Escute aqui, trate de providenciar um médico para atender aquele menino imediatamente ou vou demitir todo mundo desse lugar."

"Sim, senhora prefeita."

Imediatamente, um médico a acompanhou novamente até a maca, e fez um curativo no corte do garoto. Foi preciso dois pontos, mas como era no couro cabeludo, desaparecia rápido. Após uma verificação razoável dos sinais vitais, e da anestesia local, os médicos o dispensaram. Regina o pegou no colo, e eles saíram do hospital.

"Gina... vamos tomar sorvete agora?"

"Querido, eu preciso ir para casa. Além do mais, é melhor você esperar um pouquinho até tomar sorvete novamente. Não queremos que fique doentinho, certo?"

Roland foi transferido dos braços dela para os braços de Robin.

"Obrigado, Regina. Eu estaria perdido se você não tivesse aparecido."

"Eu só quis ajudar."

Eles cruzaram um olhar longo, e significativo. Regina se inclinou na ponta dos pés e o beijou na bochecha.

"Até mais, Robin. Cuide bem dele."

"Até mais, Regina."


	7. Cap 7

Com a viatura estacionada, David podia fazer seu relatório. Não que houvesse muito a ser dito. Exceto por mendigos e ciganos, havia poucas incidências. Storybrooke era incrivelmente pacata, o que tornava seu trabalho o menos estressante possível. Chegava a ser até maçante de vez em quando.

"Xerife Nolan?"

David levantou o olhar, e viu Mary Margareth parada ao lado do carro. Ele sorriu, colocando a prancheta no banco paralelo ao do motorista, e se levantou, fechando a porta do carro.

"Como posso ajudá-la, senhorita Blanchard?"

"Eu... acredito que temos um problema com uma das crianças. Há uma onda de pequenos furtos sendo feitos entre elas, coisas pequenas como lanches, canetas e adesivos."

"A senhorita vai prestar alguma queixa?" - Riu David, encostando-se no carro e cruzando os braços.

"Não, é que eu achei que você... o senhor, poderia passar lá na escola quando conseguir algum tempo. Para conversar com eles, entende? Talvez se o xerife os alertar, eles percebam a seriedade desses atos."

Mary parecia pouco à vontade perto dele.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, senhorita Blanchard?"

"Sim, xerife."

"Por que você está sempre tão nervosa quando se aproxima de mim?"

"Eu... eu... talvez eu não me dê bem com figuras de autoridade. Desculpe por isso."

Ela deu uma risada breve, porém tranquila.

"Prefiro vê-la assim, sorrindo. As vezes parece que sou uma espécie de vilão ou algo assim."

"Não foi minha intenção, xerife."

"Me chame de David, por favor."

"David."

Ela gostou do som que fazia ao chamá-lo pelo nome. _Mas oh não. Mary Margareth, foco! Ele é o marido da prefeita!_

"Se puder passar pela escola, David, eu agradeceria muito."

"Eu irei. Fique tranquila."

Mary Margareth voltou à caminhar, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ela não queria se sentir feliz, mas era impossível de evitar.

* * *

"Regina, o Robin me contou sobre a ajuda que você deu à ele e ao Roland. Muito obrigada, mesmo! Você é uma mulher incrível! Nem sei como agradecer."

Regina bebericou seu chá e sorriu para ela. No minuto seguinte, seu sorriso foi lentamente se transformando numa expressão séria.

"Marian, sei que não temos muita intimidade mas eu preciso lhe alertar que quando o Robin ligou, você já deveria ter voltado para cá. Não questiono o seu profissionalismo, mas seu marido também não sabia onde você estava. Isso faz com que eu me pergunte o que eu realmente acobertei por você."

Marian engasgou com o café, mas se recompôs. Ela cruzou as mãos em seu colo, e Regina notou isso, ligando-o à linguagem corporal da culpa/ansiedade.

"Regina, é complicado... eu..."

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o Killian?"

Marian a encarou, os olhos denunciando-a. Regina concluiu seu pensamento.

"Honestamente, o Killian não é um investimento... ele é o maior galinha da cidade."

"Foi só um beijo, eu juro! Uma grande besteira. Estávamos conversando e de repente, ele já estava me beijando, eu praticamente não tive tempo de reagir. Eu juro que foi só isso."

"Marian, você não precisa me jurar nada. Quero dizer, é a sua vida, o seu casamento."

"O Killian é muito sedutor, foi tudo uma aventura. Quem não vive uma aventura no casamento, não é?"

"O Robin sabe disso?"

"Não." - O rosto de Marian se fechou em questões de segundos. "E espero que não fique sabendo. Você foi a única pessoa a quem contei."

"Você não acha que ele merece saber?"

"Se o casamento é meu, porque você está tão preocupada?"

"Não estou", Regina a encarou com um semblante de desinteresse. "Mas se fosse o meu marido, eu iria gostar de saber."

"Bom, mas não é. Como eu disse, foi só uma aventurinha de nada. Um beijo. Não é como se eu tivesse dormido com o cara."

Regina voltou a beber seu chá, e não tocou mais no assunto.

* * *

David não sabia o porque estava fazendo aquilo. Era uma grande besteira. Sentado na balança do playground das crianças, conversando com ela. Balançando como se tivesse 10 anos de idade. Mas algo parecia genuíno quando se tratava de Mary Margareth Blanchard. Algo fazia com que ele se sentisse bem.

"Acho que as crianças ficaram um pouco assustadas com você, David."

"Comigo? Eu estava fazendo o papel de policial bonzinho!"

"Acho que você não serve para o ramo das artes cênicas."

Ele gargalhou e ela o olhou por um tempo. David parecia um garoto quando sorria, seu cabelo caía para o lado, os olhos brilhavam. Eles estavam conversando há horas, e era como se fossem amigos desde a infância. Havia uma aura de conforto e tranquilidade entre eles.

"Você não tem namorado, Mary Margareth?"

"Não, eu me mudei para cá depois de terminar um relacionamento de anos."

"Oh."

David percebera a sua burrada, e tentou consertar.

"Bom, quem perdeu foi ele."

Mary Margareth ainda mantinha a cabeça abaixada, e David podia ver que a lembrança mexia muito com ela. Ele se levantou e ajoelhou na frente dela, segurando-lhe o rosto com carinho.

"Não sofra por alguém que não lhe merece, Mary. Você é uma mulher bonita, inteligente, charmosa... vai encontrar um homem que a faça sentir amada e admirada todos os dias da sua vida. Alguém que complete sua felicidade. Então, esqueça o que passou e continue em frente, tudo bem?"

Ela olhou para ele, e eles se mantiveram assim por um longo tempo. Nenhum dos dois podia acreditar na intimidade daquele momento. Mas repentinamente, David recobrou a consciência moral e a soltou, levantando-se.

"Eu preciso ir. Regina deve estar me procurando."

"Tudo bem."

"Você vai ficar bem?"

"Vou sim. Não se preocupe, David."

"Se precisar de algo, você tem meu telefone."

David se debruçou e beijou-a na bochecha, afastando-se.

De longe, Robin assistia toda a cena.

* * *

"Querido, que demora! Achei que não ia encontrá-lo antes de dormir!" - Gritou ela, enquanto escovava os dentes.

David, lá de dentro do box, respondeu.

"Eu passei pela escola para dar uma palestra sobre roubos."

"Devo me preocupar com o aumento no índice de criminalidade dessa cidade?"

"Só se roubo de lancheira for considerado crime grave."

Ela sorriu e terminou de enxaguar a boca, colocando a escova sobre o suporte. A calça de David estava caída perto do box, e ela a pegou, pendurando sobre o gancho na parede. Do bolso frontal, caiu um papel.

_Mary Margareth 777- 89895_

Regina fitou o papel por alguns segundos, e depois o colocou de volta. Abalada, ela saiu do banheiro e se deitou na cama, pensativa.

Talvez Marian não fosse a única a ter aventuras no casamento.


	8. Cap 8

Regina pensara durante toda a manhã sobre a descoberta que fizera a respeito de seu marido e sobre Marian. Ela sabia que tinha sido hipócrita com respeito à mulher que trabalhava para ela, mas ela queria acreditar que uma traição da parte de Marian significava que o beijo deles não fora uma canalhice tão grande.

Por mais que negasse, ela sabia que estava se apaixonando. E em algum momento, seria colocada à prova.

* * *

Era uma grande noite em Storybrooke. O festival da prosperidade acontecia todos os anos e era um verdadeiro evento para os cidadãos; havia barracas de artesanato, alimentação, jogos, brincadeiras e até mesmo um pequeno palco onde bandas locais se apresentavam. Todo o perímetro era delicadamente iluminado, fios de led e lâmpadas penduradas.

David estava encostado na barraca onde Mary Margareth estendia os preços. Ele observava o movimento enquanto segurava o rádio na mão direita. Apesar de ser uma festividade, a polícia precisava trabalhar.

De longe, Regina observava David. Grudado nela, novamente. Regina não estava possessa, mas também estava longe de estar feliz. Um misto de ciúmes e mágoa a rondava, ela não sabia se era pelo fato do marido estar interessado em outra, ou porque ele era mais honesto com respeito ao que sentia do que ela.

"Precisa de ajuda, prefeita?"

Graham.

Fazia séculos que ela não o via. Desde que haviam sido namorados, para dizer a verdade.

"Graham!" – Exclamou ela, soltando a caixa que segurava e abraçando-o, feliz. Ele a abraçou de volta, braços firmes ao redor da pequena cintura. "Você desapareceu! Quando chegou à cidade?"

"Cheguei ontem. Cara, você está deslumbrante!"

Regina sorriu para ele. Graham também estava incrivelmente lindo. O rosto se endurecera, a barba o deixara mais sexy. Ele vestia um terno muito bem cortado por baixo da jaqueta de couro.

"Você também não está de se jogar fora, Graham."

Ele pegou uma das caixas e a acompanhou.

"Eu soube que você se casou com o xerife. É algum tipo de fetiche?"

Ela gargalhou, e começou a estender as lonas da barraca.

"Talvez seja."

Graham sentou-se na bancada. Ele olhou em volta, o movimento, as pessoas rindo, a música ambiente tocando.

"E como estão as coisas aqui nessa cidade? Eu sinto falta daqui."

"Você sabe... as coisas não mudam muito por aqui. Pessoas se vão e outras chegam. Você vai ficar até quando?"

"Não sei... estou a passeio. Não tenho pressa em ir embora. Cara, isso é um cappuccino da Granny?" – Perguntou ele, apontando para o copo apoiado sobre a mesinha regulável.

"É sim."

"Deus do céu! Eu estava morrendo por um desses! Já é meu."

Antes que Regina se pronunciasse, ele se levantou e tomou um longo gole. Regina gargalhou.

"Você está me devendo um cappuccino."

"Eu pago, mas não largo esse copo."

Encostados na bancada, eles estavam bem próximos. Os braços roçando um no outro, como nos velhos tempos. Era ótimo estar em casa e para eles, "casa" representava o carinho de alguém que fizera parte do seu passado, de uma parte feliz do passado. Algo que merecia ser considerado com carinho.

"Graham?"

Eles tiveram a atenção roubada por David.

"David!"

Graham o cumprimentou, e Regina notou os sinais de uma previsível irritação na maneira como David sorriu.

"Se importa se eu roubar a minha mulher por alguns minutinhos?"

"Não se trouxer ela de volta."

Sorrindo, David estendeu a mão à Regina e a guiou para longe dali.

* * *

Atrás de uma árvore, na lateral esquerda do parque, David a abordou.

"O que é isso, Regina?"

"Defina isso."

"Regina... estou falando sério."

"Eu não estou brincando, David. Por que você está tão irritado?"

"Talvez porque o ex-namorado da minha mulher voltou para a cidade e já está trocando sorrisinhos com ela dentro de uma barraca."

Regina riu, descruzando os braços.

"Sério? Toda essa cena é porque você está com ciúmes do Graham?"

David a segurou pelo braço com firmeza, mas sem machucá-la.

"Regina, não brinque comigo."

"Ah sim. Eu não posso brincar com você, mas você pode tirar um sarro da minha cara? Você está achando que eu sou a Abigail, David?"

"O que a Abigail..."

"Você está insinuando que eu estou dando mole para o Graham?"

David a encarou, sem responder.

"Ele é meu amigo, David. Ele foi meu namorado por anos. Além do mais, você não tem moral nenhuma para me cobrar."

"Como não? Eu sou seu marido."

"Se fosse um marido tão bom quanto eu sou como sua esposa, eu não encontraria o telefone da Mary Margareth no bolso da sua calça."

David arregalou os olhos, e Regina sequer esperou para ver sua reação. No minuto seguinte, ela já tinha sumido.

* * *

Robin estava caminhando pelo corredor do festival, sozinho. Marian não queria sair de casa grávida, e foi o mesmo comportamento quando ela estava grávida de Roland. Ela tinha um cuidado extremo com a gravidez, cuidava da sua saúde, da sua segurança, da sua alimentação...

E ele voltava à rotina de passeios solitários. Não que ele reclamasse. Ultimamente, ele preferia ficar sozinho. Não sabia o que pensar sobre a gravidez de Marian, sobre sua relação atribulada com a Regina, com sua amizade com David. Querendo ou não, ele passava bastante tempo com o xerife, e o conhecia melhor a cada dia. David era um cara muito legal, com uma criação legal e com muito caráter. Ele era um bom profissional, bom marido, bom amigo. Quanto mais o conhecia, mais Robin se odiava por cobiçar a mulher dele.

Infelizmente, ele não conseguia parar.

O que ficou pior quando ele atravessou o parque e a viu, conversando no canto com um homem alto, bonito e com o qual ela parecia ter uma intimidade enorme. O homem acariciava o rosto dela, e ela consentia. Robin sentia seu sangue pegando fogo.

Eles se despediram, com o estranho beijando-a demoradamente no rosto. Quando Regina começou a caminhar na direção onde ele estava, Robin afastou-se. Quando ela passou por ele, ele notou que ela tinha chorado.

"Regina?"

"Hoje não, Robin."

"Regina, eu só quero ajudar."

"Você não pode me ajudar! Nós começamos essa merda toda, Robin! Agora meu marido está fazendo comigo o que eu fiz com ele, e sabe de uma coisa? Isso dói. Do mesmo tanto que vai doer quando você souber que sua mulher fez a mesma coisa." Ela começara aos berros, mas quando chegou nas ultimas palavras, falava tão rápido como se estivesse cuspindo as palavras.

"Minha mulher fez o quê?"

Merda. Com os olhos ainda marejados, o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas, Regina sentiu a boca do estômago doer tanto como se ela tivesse levado um soco ali. Robin a encarava, esperando uma resposta.

"Responda, Regina. O que você sabe sobre a Marian que eu não sei."

"Seu casamento não me diz respeito, Robin."

Robin pensou na cena que vira entre David e Mary Margareth. Ele não teria coragem de dizer à ela o que tinha visto, então não podia cobrar que Regina contasse à ele o que quer que fosse. Ele já sabia que havia algo a ser dito, e isso já era demasiadamente preocupante.

"Eu não posso cuidar do seu casamento. Agora, preciso me concentrar em consertar as rachaduras do meu."

Regina evitou o olhar dele e continuou caminhando, em silêncio, através das barracas iluminadas.


	9. Cap 9

**Flashback on**

_David colocara a última caixa no carro dela. O ar estava congelante. Mary fechou o porta-malas, e David a acompanhou até a porta do carro._

_"Você não quer mesmo uma carona, David?"_

_Ele sorriu, mas declinou a oferta._

_"De qualquer modo, obrigada. Eu estaria perdida sem sua ajuda! Espero não ter atrapalhado o seu trabalho."_

_"Ei, claro que não! Eu dou conta."_

_Eles sorriram um para o outro, e Mary se aproximou, abraçando-a rapidamente. Entretanto, eles não se distanciaram no término do abraço. Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele, e David não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa a não ser acariciar a maçã do rosto dela, tão lisa e angelical. Mary Margareth fechou os olhos, e David percebeu que ela estava pedindo para ser beijada, os lábios umedecidos, formando um leve bico. Seria fácil e seria ótimo satisfazer uma vontade, mas a custo de quê?_

_"Mary... me desculpe. Eu não posso fazer isso."_

_Afastando-se dela, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta._

_"Eu achei que estavamos... Que você, eu..."_

_"Eu também achei mas estava errado. Me desculpe por ter passado a ideia errada."_

_David beijou-a na testa e se dirigiu até seu carro, deixando no estacionamento uma Mary Margareth chocada e magoada._

**Flashback off**

* * *

"Regina?"

David sussurrou o nome dela, mas ela estava de costas para a porta. Talvez estivesse dormindo. Ele tirou os sapatos e a jaqueta, colocando-o com cuidado sobre a mesa, não queria acordá-la e deixá-la ainda mais brava. Ele ficou apenas com a boxer e se deitou na cama. Ele se ajeitou sobre a cama, puxando o lençol.

"David, nós precisamos conversar."

Ele olhou para o lado, e seu olhar encontrou o dela.

"Eu nem sei o que dizer, Regina."

"Você quer ficar com ela?"

David olhou para o teto.

"Não, não é isso. Eu a acho bonita, e ela é atraente. Não estamos apaixonados. Eu não estou, pelo menos."

"Você a beijou?"

"Não."

Regina deitou-se de lado, ficando de frente para ele. David também se virou, e eles permaneceram ali, deitados, olhando um para o outro. Regina estendeu a mão, acariciando o maxilar dele com a costa da mão.

"David, o que está acontecendo com a gente?"

"Você me ama?"

"É claro que eu te amo, dear." Ela lhe deu um sorriso genuíno.

"Então fique comigo. Me perdoe pelo meu ciúmes bobo e por esse deslize injustificável. Por favor, Gina."

Regina sentou-se, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama.

"O Graham não voltou por mim. Ele voltou porque aqui é a cidade onde ele nasceu, dear. Voltou para rever o local onde cresceu, as pessoas da sua infância. Coincide que nós fomos namorados por algum tempo, mas daí achar que isso quer dizer que vamos ficar juntos outra vez é besteira."

"Eu sei... me desculpa. Foi um erro pensar isso."

"Eu também quero pedir desculpas. Devia ter perguntando diretamente sobre o telefone e não usado isso contra você no momento da raiva."

"Nós dois erramos."

Regina sorriu para ele e eles trocaram um olhar carregado de carinho. Ela se debruçou e o beijou, sem pressa, sua língua acariciando a dele lentamente, preguiçosamente, com desejo e amor. Quando se separaram, ele sussurrou.

"Por favor, não me deixe."

"Eu não vou te deixar, baby. De onde tirou isso?"

"Quando nós nos conhecemos, eu estava com a Abigail ainda. Tecnicamente, faz de mim o traidor e você a outra. Tenho medo do carma virar contra nós, entende?"

"David, nós só ficamos juntos quando você se separou dela. Você não fez nada errado."

David a olhou por alguns segundos, e ela retribuiu o olhar. Ele continuava deitado, então Regina virou-se e com movimentos rápidos, sentou no colo dele. Ele se levantou um pouco, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão e ela segurou-o pelos cabelos, beijando-o novamente. Assim que o beijo foi se desfazendo, os lábios dela percorreram o maxilar dele até a orelha, onde ela mordiscou o lóbulo e sussurrou.

"Faça amor comigo, David."

Ela não precisou pedir duas vezes.

* * *

Robin estava sentado na varanda quando Marian o abraçou por trás e ele pode sentir o perfume dela.

"No que está pensando, Robbie?"

"Em uma bobagem."

"Compartilhe comigo! Eu apoio você."

"Eu... quero concorrer à prefeito."

Marian sorriu, os olhos brilhando.

"Que ideia ótima, querido!"

"Você acha que teremos problemas com os Nolan?"

"Robin, eles são adultos. Política é política."

"Você acha que eu tenho chance?"

"Claro que tem, querido! Você tem ideais incríveis!"

Robin sorriu. Virando-se de frente para ela, ele a puxou para um beijo, cheio de carinho e cuidado.

"Boa sorte para nós, primeira dama."

* * *

O telefone de Regina tocava insistentemente. Ela abriu os olhos, e percebeu que não era hora de estar acordada ainda. Xingando mentalmente, ela checou se David ainda estava na cama, mas não estava.

"Alô?"

"Acho melhor você se levantar da cama. Temos problemas."

"Gold? Você sabe que horas são?"

"Tanto faz, queridinha. Você sabe das notícias?"

"Que notícias?"

Ele riu do outro lado da linha, e Regina sentou-se na cama, esticando os braços.

"Você não sabe. É a única razão de ainda estar dormindo."

"O que diabos pode ter acontecido para você me ligar tão cedo?"

"Você tem um concorrente."

"Ahn?"

"À prefeitura."

Regina abriu os olhos imediatamente. Ela nunca tivera que enfrentar ninguém pelo cargo, até porque ninguém ousaria disputar qualquer coisa com ela. Era tudo o que ela não precisava. Uma campanha política.

"Quem é o bastardo?"

"Você não vai acreditar." - Riu Gold do outro lado da linha.

Assim que Gold lhe dissera, Regina sentia a cortina da raiva descendo sobre o seu corpo. Era óbvio que era pessoal. E ela não teria nenhuma, nem um resquício sequer de piedade. Se queriam jogar com ela, ela iria mostrar quem fazia as regras do jogo.

"É hora de trabalharmos duro, Regina."

"Estarei na sua loja em uma hora. Fique tranquilo, Gold. Nós vamos destruir a campanha deles."

Gold desligou, e ela levantou, resignada.

Eles iam destruir a campanha, mas para ela, aquilo tomara um rumo particular.

Ela ia destruir o Robin.


	10. Cap 10

"Temos duas semanas até o debate."

"Eu não estou preocupada com o debate, dear. Eu falo com essa cidade há anos."

"E aí que se engana, queridinha. É exatamente isso que deve temer. Eles conhecem suas falas. Você precisa elaborar um novo discurso, uma nova abordagem, uma capa diferente. Ou o eleitor vai atrás de novidade e é justamente isso que a concorrência está oferecendo."

Ela tamborilou os dedos contra o mármore da mesa e ele continuou.

"Começamos em desvantagem com o quesito família. Ele é um pai de família, e a esposa está grávida. Isso rouba os votos da maioria das mulheres e idosos. Eles optam pelo conservadorismo, e a constituição da família pesa na balança."

"Eu perco votos porque não tenho filhos?"

"Bem vinda à política."

"O que temos contra ele?"

Gold inclinou-se na direção dela, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, e os dedos entrelaçados um ao outro, servindo de base. Ele sorriu, e ela odiou a ironia.

"Este é o problema, 'dear'. A campanha do seu concorrente está mais limpa que os tailleurs que você usa."

"Ele não é incorruptível, Gold. Tem que existir uma brecha nessa armadura reluzente."

"A menos que você queira entrar numa missão suicida, precisamos encontrar algo mais podre, ou então fabricar algumas sujeiras."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Andando de um lado para o outro, Regina estava incrivelmente inquieta. Ela parou com as duas mãos na cintura, esperando a resposta.

"Não me subestime, Regina. É claro que existe algo entre vocês dois. Infelizmente, usar isso destruiria a credibilidade dos dois lados. É como dar um tiro no próprio pé."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Ok, querida. Finja-se de morta e eu finjo que somos boas pessoas."

Ela sentou-se na frente dos vários papéis. Havia dados estatísticos e estudos comportamentais da cidade, além de vários balancetes financeiros.

"Você precisa focar no sucesso comercial e na prosperidade que a cidade possui. Relembrar a cidade do que você já conquistou por eles. Palavra por palavra, o eleitor precisa de fatos, de provas."

* * *

Robin estava satisfeito com o sucesso da sua campanha. Ele já tinha feito visitas à todos os lugares, e conhecia a grande parte das pessoas. As pesquisas revelavam que sua popularidade havia crescido vertiginosamente, e também pudera! Ele estava trabalhando como doido, e adorava o retorno que tinha das pessoas.

O que não deixava Regina nem um pouco feliz. Sentada na mesa redonda, localizada na sala de reuniões da prefeitura, ela observava os números da pesquisa de ibope. Robin estava passando a perna nela. Ao redor da mesa estavam Gold, Sidney e Graham. Ela não queria colocar Graham no meio disso, mas ele insistira em ajudar.

"Vocês tem que pensar em alguma coisa. O Robin está me dando uma surra e a campanha mal começou."

O silêncio reinou na sala. Regina se levantou e andou de um lado para o outro, inquieta. Graham se levantou, mas continuou em pé diante da mesa.

"O quanto você quer vencer essa disputa, Regina?"

"Insanamente."

"E até onde vai para conseguir?"

Regina olhou por cima do ombro, e trocou um longo olhar com Graham. Ela sabia onde ele queria chegar. Eles se conheciam, e ela sabia que podia contar com ele.

"Eu irei até o fim se for preciso."

"Ótimo."

Gold sorriu, ele já tinha entendido a charada.

"Finalmente, essa reunião ficou boa."

Sidney ainda não tinha entendido e sua cara de interrogação deixou tudo claro. Graham sorriu para ele, e ainda em pé, sentenciou.

"É hora de jogarmos sujo."

* * *

Graham esperou Gold e Sidney saírem. Quando Regina estava saindo, ele segurou o braço dela delicadamente.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro."

Ela checou se os outros haviam saído mesmo e se voltou para ele.

"Fala."

"Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Gina? Nós vamos destruir o cara."

Ela riu.

"Está duvidando da minha resposta? Se eu disse que sim, é sim. Que comece a guerra."

"Eu vi a conversa de vocês no festival."

Ouch. Por essa ela não estava esperando.

"Graham, garanto que não é tão sério quanto parece. Foi um momento. Um momento sem significado que não vai me impedir de ter o que eu quero."

"Você sabe que as coisas dão errado quando se torna pessoal."

"Mas isso já é pessoal! O motivo dele concorrer é pessoal!"

"Talvez você queira que seja."

"Você está a meu favor ou contra? Estou começando a ficar confusa."

"Eu estou do seu lado, Regina. Só quero que tome cuidado para não se queimar."

"Nós já estamos acostumados a brincar com fogo, Graham."

* * *

"Robin, preciso lhe alertar sobre algumas coisas."

"O que houve, Marian?"

"Regina fez uma reunião na prefeitura hoje. O Gold e o Sidney estavam lá, além daquele turista."

Robin sentiu um leve formigamento no estômago. Esse cara perto dela novamente?

"Ela está cuidando da campanha dela, Mar."

"Robin... não seja tão inocente. Eles não são escoteiros. Todos aqui temem o Gold, e com algum motivo."

"Talvez ele seja ameaçador, só isso."

"Talvez eles peguem pesado. Não esqueça que a Regina não vai aceitar perder para alguém que mal chegou à cidade."

"Fique tranquila. Eu estou selecionando reforços."

Robin deu um meio sorriso para a esposa e voltou a ler seu discurso. Mas por dentro, lavas ardentes de ciúmes, de raiva e preocupação derretiam suas entranhas. Quem era o turista, e porque vivia à sombra de Regina? Qual era o segredo de Gold? O que eles planejavam naquela reunião? E o mais importante: o que será que Regina estava planejando?


	11. Cap 11

Robin estava vestindo seu terno quando Marian entrou em casa, ofegante. Ela parecia ter corrido uma maratona.

"Pensei que fosse comprar o café da manhã, amor."

"Eu.."

Ela havia realmente corrido muito. As bochechas coradas denunciavam o esforço físico.

"Você está abusando da saúde, Marian. Tome cuidado."

"Eu avisei você, Robin. Avisei que ela não ia pegar leve."

"Ela quem? Do que você está falando?"

"Regina."

Ela estendeu o jornal local, segurando-o pela borda. As manchetes escritas em letras garrafais lhe chamaram a atenção, e seu maxilar rangeu de raiva. Marian olhou para ele com compaixão.

"Baby..."

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, os músculos do corpo endurecendo e os pulsos cerrados. Marian ficou em silêncio. Quando Robin abriu os olhos, seu semblante estava diferente. Ele respirou fundo e voltou a se arrumar.

"Se é assim que eles querem jogar, é assim que iremos jogar."

* * *

Regina estava sentada no carro lendo o jornal enquanto bebia seu café. Ela quase se sentia culpada. Resgatar um erro cometido por Robin na adolescência era um golpe baixíssimo, mas ela dera carta branca aos seus assessores e eles não brincavam em serviço. Ela tinha ciência que Robin a culparia e viria com tudo, e ela estava pronta para isso.

* * *

Graham estudava os movimentos da família Hood sistematicamente. A melhor maneira de se preparar para uma guerra era conhecer o inimigo. Vigiava a rotina escolar de Roland, a rotina de Marian, a rotina de Robin. Em algum momento, ele encontraria algo útil.

Duas semanas depois, tudo o que ele conseguira fora notar um leve clima entre Marian e Killian, mas ela estava centrada demais para cair em tentação. Marian tinha potencial político, ela tinha foco. Isso era inegável a seu respeito.

Graham conversara com Gold e eles tinham a mesma gana indestrutível de fazer com que Regina vencesse. As motivações podiam ser diferentes, mas a intensidade não. Consideraram todos os graus de ataque, até os mais radicais. Sabiam que Regina não aceitaria ultrapassar alguns limites e por isso mesmo, combinaram entre eles que não deixariam ninguém ser um obstáculo à vitória, nem mesmo a própria Regina. Era claro que Robin tinha uma reputação limpa e forte e a imagem de família feliz e isso seria trabalhoso de desconstruir. O primeiro passo já tinha sido dado. O ataque à imagem pessoal.

Na próxima etapa, eles precisavam plantar um escândalo moral. O que era um pouco complicado quando o alvo está apaixonado pela candidata concorrente.

* * *

"Alô?"

"Gostaria de falar com a Zelena."

"A senhora tem horário marcado com ela?"

"Apenas diga a ela que é a Marian."

Dois bipes depois, a linha foi redirecionada.

"Marian, querida! Há quanto tempo!"

"Nem de diga, Zelena. Morro de saudades. Mas infelizmente, não é por saudade que eu liguei."

"O que houve?"

"Precisamos da sua ajuda."

"Qual é a situação?"

"O Robin está concorrendo à prefeito."

"Mas isso é ótimo querida! Seu marido é ideal para esse cargo."

"Eu sei, mas o problema é que a concorrência joga sujo e você conhece o Robin. Ele sempre quer fazer a coisa certa."

"Não se preocupe. Pegarei o próximo voo."

* * *

Sentados no cais com os pés descalços, Regina e David se abraçaram. Ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto David olhava para a água.

"Baby, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

"David, é óbvio que pode. Pode perguntar qualquer coisa."

Ela se levantou do ombro dele, os dedos deles ainda entrelaçados.

"Você tem alguma coisa a ver com aquela reportagem sobre o Robin?"

"Por que está me perguntando isso, dear?"

"Gina." Suspirou ele enquanto a puxava para si e lhe dava um beijo carinhoso. "Eu gosto do Robin. Ele é meu amigo, um amigo que eu prezo muito."

"David, estamos numa campanha política. O que você está me pedindo, realmente? Que deixe seu amigo vencer?"

"Não, não é isso. Não leve para o lado pessoal, tudo bem? Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

"Eu posso, mas a campanha não é feita somente por mim."

"Os outros não me importam. Apenas jogue limpo com ele, ok? Por mim."

"Tudo bem."

"É por isso que eu te amo."

E ele a beijou novamente.


	12. Cap 12

Graham estava sentado em frente à belíssima moça de cabelos escuros. Tão negros como a noite. Os olhos eram doentemente azuis. Era tão linda que o próprio Graham queria beijá-la, mas ele tinha foco. Precisava dela.

"Você sabe o que tem que fazer, Ruby?"

"Me tornar assistente do Robin."

"E?"

"E depois levá-lo para a cama."

"Boa menina. Agora precisamos discutir os detalhes."

* * *

"Gold?"

"É ele. Quem fala?"

"Graham."

"Como estamos?"

"Conseguimos a assistente. Precisamos da isca agora."

"Deixe essa parte comigo."

* * *

"Você não podia fazer isso, Marian."

Sentados na mesa da sala de estar, estavam Robin, Marian e Zelena. Marian o olhou e levantou os ombros, em sinal de questionamento.

"Não devia ter feito a Zelena viajar até aqui sem ao menos falar comigo."

"Robin..." - Começou ela, mas Zelena interrompeu.

"Robin, caia na real. Você não faz o trabalho sujo. Não se brinca de política. A menos que você não queira vencer, você precisa atacar o adversário e como você não vai fazer isso, e eu sei que não vai mesmo porque eu conheço seu jeito, você irá precisar de um soldado, um gladiador que trave as suas batalhas. É pra isso que estou aqui, e eu sou a melhor no que eu faço. Então me deixe trabalhar."

Ele encarou a bela ruiva à sua frente, com seus jeans justos e botas de couro que iam até o joelho. Zelena era a única que realmente podia encarar Regina de frente. Ele precisava dela.

"Faça o que tiver que fazer."

Ele se levantou, afastando-se delas com as mãos no bolso.

Zelena o seguiu com o olhar, até que ele sumiu. Ela virou-se com um sorriso diabólico e os olhos brilhando para Marian, que tinha um semblante cansado.

"Me diga tudo o que sabe sobre essa Regina."

* * *

Regina ouviu a campainha tocando, e se perguntou quem seria. Ela não estava esperando ninguém, e torcia para que não fosse nem Graham nem Gold. Ela não estava em condições de lidar com a campanha. Assim que abriu a porta, ela reafirmou tal pensamento.

"Robin?"

Ele entrou sem sequer olhar para ela. Seu rosto estava rígido e não havia um sinal de sorriso.

"Eu esperava mais de você, Regina. Milhões de vezes mais."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Disso."

Robin abriu o jornal e colocou a primeira página praticamente na cara dela. Ela puxou o jornal e jogou-o no lixo.

"Robin..."

"'Prefeito com passado de ladrão'? É isso o que você quer que as pessoas pensem de mim? É assim que você trabalha? Desenterrando um erro da minha adolescência para me derrubar?"

"Isso não foi ideia minha."

"Não me interessa, Regina. É a sua equipe. Seu time. Sua campanha. No fim, acaba sendo sua ideia sim."

Ele estava bufando, literalmente. Regina apenas o encarava, em silêncio. Por dentro, labaredas de chamas lhe consumiam. Robin se aproximou, e ela não recuou. A respiração dela se tornou mais rasa, e ele percebeu. Robin estendeu a mão e a colocou no pescoço dela, circundando sua nuca e puxando-a para si. Regina não mostrou nenhuma resistência. Com os olhos fechados, ela usufruiu da sensação inebriante que aquele toque causava nela.

"Uma coisa é me pedir para ficar longe, Regina. Outra é me apunhalar pela costa."

Regina abriu os olhos, afastando-se dele. O olhar dela era quente e duro, insanamente ardente e desafiador.

"Você deu o primeiro passo, Robin."

"Quê?"

"Você acabou de chegar a cidade e quer tirar a prefeitura de mim? Quem você pensa que é?"

"Você não pode ter tudo, Sra. Nolan."

Ela odiou o desprezo que escorregou das suas palavras.

"Eu posso ter o que eu quiser."

Robin a segurou pelo braço, com força.

"Você está me machucando, Robin."

"Eu vou machucar mais. Como você fez comigo. Se você acha que essa sua jogada me atingiu, espere para ver o que estou preparando para você. Zelena é a melhor no que ela faz. E por mim, ela pode acabar com você."

"Quem é Zelena?"

Ele a soltou, sorrindo. Se aproximando ainda mais, ele praticamente sentia a respiração dela contra a sua boca. Com um olhar travado entre os dois, refletindo a raiva e rivalidade que crescia entre eles, ele resmungou.

"Você irá conhecê-la em breve, e vai lamentar por esse momento a sua vida toda."

Regina riu, deliciada, e não se afastou.

"Ui, é agora que eu fico com medo?"

"Vá para o inferno, Regina."

Ela o pegou pelo jaqueta, puxando-o para si, e ele bateu contra os antebraços dela, os corpos grudados.

"Quando eu tiver acabado você pedirá com clemência pelo inferno, Robin. Mas peça à sua funcionária para mandar ver. Veremos se ela dá conta."

Eles ouviram passos do lado de fora e a maçaneta se moveu.

Ele empurrou os pulsos dela para longe. O ar entre eles se tornara palpável. A raiva misturou-se com a tensão sexual, e a intensidade do embate era agora enlouquecedora, quase mortal. Regina queria assassiná-lo ali mesmo e enterrá-lo sob a sua macieira. David entrou e quando foi pendurar a jaqueta, os avistou.

"Robin, o que faz aqui?"

Sorrindo, ele o abraçou. Robin e Regina trocaram outro olhar intenso. David virou-se sorridente e beijou a mulher.

"Está tudo bem aqui? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?"

"Eu chamei o Robin aqui para me desculpar pela história do jornal, querido. Não é mesmo, Robin?"

_Filha da puta_, pensou ele. Regina era realmente tão rápida quanto inteligente. Ela sabia que ele não negaria, pois isso traria mais e mais perguntas, e criaria um tensão entre os dois. Para manter a amizade, Robin teria que jogar o jogo dela.

"É verdade. Ela não teve culpa, relações políticas são meio sangrentas."

David colocara a mão na cintura dela.

"Ainda bem que vocês se resolveram. Não quero que a eleição estrague nossa amizade."

"E nem vai." - Respondeu Robin. "Bom, eu preciso ir andando."

"Não quer ficar para jantar?"

"Não posso. Tenho que ficar de olho na Marian."

"Tudo bem, eu te acompanho até lá fora."

David saiu na frente, e Robin deu uma última olhada na morena estonteante antes de sair também.

* * *

A comitiva de imprensa estava toda em polvorosa. Um anúncio oficial de iniciativa privada havia convocado todo e qualquer jornalista da cidade. A ansiedade pairava sobre a multidão de microfones e câmeras profissionais. Havia um pequeno palco com um singelo microfone branco.

A poucos metros dali, dentro de um Rolls Royce preto, Graham observava o movimento.

Todos aguardaram em silêncio quando viram uma multidão de seguranças, vestidos tipicamente com seus ternos bem cortados, óculos escuros e escutas subiram e se posicionaram ao redor do palco. Logo em seguida, uma figura feminina subiu os poucos degraus que levavam ao topo do palco.

Uma mulher incrivelmente linda. Olhos azuis, a pele branca como a neve. O cabelo loiro brilhava ao reflexo do sol e descia pelas suas costas em ondas suaves. Ela usava um vestido azul bebê e salto alto. A mulher era realmente estonteante. Pouquíssimos não estavam com um olhar de admiração e cobiça estampado na cara. Mas o silêncio durou apenas alguns minutos.

Ela caminhou elegantemente até o microfone.

"Olá, Storybrooke. Eu vim até vocês porque eu não aguento mais viver uma mentira. Eu estava apaixonada por um homem, que infelizmente é casado, e ele me prometera que ia ficar comigo. Me prometeu várias coisas, inclusive que ia se divorciar da esposa. Mas agora ele me abandonou, e eu não quero que um homem que não tem palavra fique no comando dessa cidade."

Era como o som do mar: todos começaram a cochichar, rumores sendo formados, jornalistas discando números nos telefones celulares. Um jornalista provocou.

"Você está sendo tendenciosa, senhorita Glinda. Seja objetiva, diga o nome."

Glinda abaixou a cabeça, fazendo um semblante de tristeza.

"Estou falando de Robin Hood."

* * *

Graham sentiu-se incrivelmente feliz.

Aquele desgraçado do Gold.

Sorrindo, ele colocou os óculos de sol e orientou o motorista.

"Vamos para casa, Jason. Já terminamos por aqui."


	13. Cap 13

"Ruby."

"Sim, Sr. Hood."

"Jesus, não me chame assim. Eu pareço um velho. Você vai trabalhar 18h por dia comigo, me chame de Robin."

Ruby o seguia religiosamente. Com seu tailleur bem cortado, e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, ela era a imagem da beleza em termos políticos. Anotando tudo com veracidade, ela se sentia bem à vontade para debater aspectos da campanha com ele e ele gostava de ter alguém com quem pudesse conversar sobre, em vez de aturar a intimidação de Zelena e a exasperação da esposa.

"Ruby, preciso que marque uma reunião com os comerciantes e então uma visita à Escola Abigail."

"Imediatamente. Se me permite, Robin, acho que a sua campanha precisa ser visualizada."

"Como assim?"

"Regina é o carro chefe da campanha dela. Temos o rosto dela em todos os bottons, toldos e comerciais. Querendo ou não, ela é linda e tem toda uma polidez política e são muitos pontos a seu favor. As pessoas olham para aquele sorriso e sentem confiança."

Robin sorriu discretamente. Aquele sorriso era mesmo matador. Se olhasse por muito tempo, era capaz dele mesmo votar nela. Ruby o olhou por alguns segundos, curiosa.

"Você acha que eu posso competir com ela?"

"Eu acho que o Sr. deveria tentar."

* * *

"Notícias para mim, Zelena?"

Robin sentou-se à frente dela, numa das mesas da Granny's. Ele deu uma breve olhada em volta para se certificar que nenhum funcionário de Regina estivesse por ali.

"Na verdade, temos o que você já deve imaginar. A tal da Glinda nunca morou em Storybrooke. Ela foi contratada para vir aqui plantar uma semente. Ela pegou um voo hoje para fora do país sem carregar sequer uma mala. Ou seja, ganhou dinheiro suficiente para tirar férias de um ano."

"Por que eles fariam isso? Isso os impossibilita de manter essa mentira."

"Robin, acorde! Eles não querem provar nada. Esse mero boato já diminuiu significantemente a sua pontuação. As pessoas começaram a duvidar da sua integridade, afinal, já são dois escândalos em sei lá, duas semanas?"

Robin cruzou as mãos e as colocou na mesa, apoiando a testa contra elas em sequência.

"Mas que merda!"

"Mas não se preocupe. O contra-ataque está à caminho."

"Zelena, o que você vai fazer?"

"Deixe que eu faça o meu trabalho, Robin. Faça o seu."

* * *

Regina entrou na delegacia, sorridente. Passando pela recepção, deixou um café com Belle.

"Bom dia querida! Como está seu pai?"

Os olhos da recepcionista arregalaram-se e ela tossiu antes de responder. Regina identificou esses sinais, mas esperou para ver o que ela diria.

"Ah, claro. Está tudo ótimo. Quer que eu avise o David que você está aqui?"

Pela maneira que Belle tocou o lábio, Regina sabia que estava mentindo. Mas sobre o quê? Ela teria que investigar futuramente.

"Não precisa."

Regina caminhou elegantemente na direção do escritório do xerife. Belle apenas observou de longe, com um rosto impassível. _Merda. _

Assim que abriu a porta, Regina entendera a reação de Belle.

Mary Margareth.

Sentada na mesa do escrivão.

Do lado da mesa do seu marido.

Isso já era demais para ela.

"David?"

David virou-se, sorridente e seu sorriso morreu quando a encarou.

"Gina, o que"

Regina não ficou para ouvir o resto da pergunta. Ela passou pela recepção e acenou para Belle sem dizer uma palavra, o que era desnecessário. Quando estava entrando no estacionamento, o ouviu correndo atrás dela.

"Gina."

Ofegante, ele parou na frente dela. Por Deus, o olhar dela podia matá-lo. Ela mesma faria isso, se ele abusasse.

"O que você quer agora, David?"

"Baby, não é o que você está pensando."

"Não ouse dizer isso, David Nolan. Não estou pensando nada. Estou vendo. Estou entendendo como é que deve se sentir a mulher que vai fazer uma surpresa ao marido e dá de cara com a senhorita com a qual seu marido está flertando, dentro do escritório dele, com ele."

"Nós não fizemos nada, baby. Acredite em mim."

"Como você acreditou em mim, David? Ao me acusar de ter alguma coisa com a volta do Graham?"

"É diferente."

"É claro que é. Porque eu deixei claro para o Graham que sou casada. Muito bem casada. E você, deixou claro para a Srita. Blanchard que você tem uma esposa? Você está ciente disso?"

Ele respirou fundo, os ombros caídos. Ele jamais conseguiria vencê-la com argumentos. David tentou puxá-la para si, pelos braços.

"Não me toque."

"Regina, você está exagerando."

"Você vai dormir no sofá, David."

"Você não pode fazer isso."

"Se continuar essa discussão, vai dormir na varanda."

"Porra, Regina! Onde você quer chegar com isso? Você acha que eu não percebi o quão estranha você tem agido? Se eu estou buscando a companhia da Mary Margareth é porque você está distante, inquieta, e sempre ocupada. Não sou o único culpado aqui."

"David."

Ela não esperava por uma reviravolta. Não mesmo. Ela não podia dizer ao marido que passava metade do tempo pensando na campanha e metade pensando em Robin, no beijo dele, nas ameaças dele, nos motivos pelos quais eles jamais ficariam juntos, em como ela e David estavam se distanciando, o quanto David queria um filho... Realmente, ela estava completamente fora de órbita.

"Quer saber, Regina? Faça o que quiser. Eu durmo na varanda, no carro, até na praça - desde que não precise aguentar seus argumentos inescapáveis."

David virou-se e voltou para a delegacia. Regina, encostada no carro, respirou fundo e entrou no carro.

Da calçada, Zelena assistia a cena.

Com um sorriso vibrante, ela continuou em seu caminho.

* * *

Robin queria odiá-la. Com toda a sua força. Afinal, ela estava no comando. Se eles estavam o destruindo, era com a permissão dela. Por mais que sentisse vontade de arrancar as roupas dela, jogá-la sobre qualquer coisa e fodê-la enlouquecidamente sempre que se encontravam, ele tinha que admitir: ela era tão desejável quanto diabólica. Não tivera dó de pisar nele em nenhum momento. Negou-se a ficar com ele, mas não perdeu um minuto antes de se unir à Graham. E foi pensando dessa maneira que ele concluiu que não podia mais vê-la como Regina. Ela era o inimigo e eles abatiam inimigos. Era tudo ou nada e sentimentos não entram nessa equação.

Zelena ainda aguardava uma confirmação, quando Robin balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Vá em frente."

Ela debruçou-se e o beijou na bochecha.

"Falou como um prefeito."

* * *

Sentado no banco da praça, Robin estava distraído e nem notou quando Ruby sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Está tudo bem, Sr. Hood?"

Ele a olhou, fingindo irritação e ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

"Desculpe. É um costume difícil de controlar."

"Tudo bem."

"O Sr. conseguiu providenciar a imagem do"

"Ruby, podemos não falar da campanha? Pelo menos por agora?"

"Como desejar. O Sr. não parece bem."

"Eu estou cansado, Ruby. Não sei se ser prefeito vale toda essa angústia e estresse."

Ela soltou a caneta e o caderno. Ele sorriu, era como se ela estivesse soltando um peso enorme.

"Quando eu era criança, queria mudar a vida das pessoas. Para melhor. Mas nunca realizei esse sonho em grande escala. Eu ajudo quem está ao meu alcance. O mundo é um lugar ruim, as vezes. Ajudar uma pessoa, apenas uma, já faz diferença. Você mostra a alguém porque ela ainda deve acreditar na humanidade. Mas como prefeito, Robin, você pode mudar a vida de uma cidade inteira para melhor. Você pode trazer segurança, saúde, esperança. Uma cidade toda. Imagina quantas pessoas."

Robin a encarou, interessado.

"Eu sei que as coisas estão meio difíceis. Mas tenha fé em si mesmo. Acredite no seu potencial, acredite no que você pode trazer de bom para esta cidade."

"Belíssimas palavras, senhorita."

"Eu anoto os seus discursos."

Ambos caíram na risada.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Ruby?"

"Pode, Sr."

"Por favor, não me entenda mal."

"Eu jamais faria isso."

"Quantos anos você tem?"

"22."

"Casada ou solteira?"

"Solteira."

Robin suspirou e sorriu.

"Quando eu era solteiro, não imaginava que a vida poderia se complicar tanto. Quer dizer, você sai, viaja, compra o que quer, chega quando quer. Você não teme ferir o sentimento de ninguém. Você não precisa escolher entre o que quer fazer e o que deve fazer."

"Parece um dilema e tanto."

"E é. Mesmo amando a pessoa com quem se casou, é difícil. As pessoas vão mudando ao longo dos anos, ou elas acabam deixando transparecer quem já eram."

"Parece que está me dizendo para não casar."

Ele sorriu, desconcertado.

"Apenas não faça isso por impulso."

Ele a beijou na bochecha e se afastou. O contato fez com que Ruby sorrisse, e uma onda de calor vibrasse dentro dela. Ela balançou a cabeça e parou de sorrir. Ela não podia perder o foco. Tinha uma missão a cumprir.

* * *

Regina atendeu seu celular. Ela saindo do seu carro, em frente à prefeitura.

"Regina Nolan."

"Regina, você já viu o jornal?"

"Não, Sidney. O que vocês aprontaram agora?"

"Não fomos nós."

"O que é, Sidney? Vai enrolar mais para falar? Não tenho tempo."

"Você precisa falar com David."

"Aconteceu algo com o meu marido?"

"É você que tem que nos dizer."

"Sidney, eu ligo depois. Não estou entendendo nada."

Regina fechou o carro e caminhou até a banca. Ela notou meia dúzia de olhares e sussurros quando passava e antes de colocar as mãos no jornal, imaginava que Robin havia se movido. Mas ela não esperava tal genialidade.

Na foto principal, havia uma foto dela e David discutindo no estacionamento da delegacia, e outra de David sorrindo com Mary Margareth a poucos quadras dali. Acima das fotos, um gutural letreiro 'Problemas no paraíso?'.

Ela queria matar David.

Foi então que ela olhou com mais afinco e viu o verdadeiro golpe.

Logo abaixo, uma foto de Robin, Marian e Roland, saindo da maternidade.

'Futura primeira-dama anuncia segunda gravidez.'

_Malditos filhos de uma puta._

Regina sorriu, e qualquer pessoa podia dizer que ela estava louca, pois não havia motivo para ela sorrir. Não numa situação dessas. Mas o que ninguém sabia era que Regina realmente admirou aquele golpe.

Era brilhante.


	14. Cap 14

David estava em pé, enxugando a louça. Regina se encontrava sentada, contra o balcão. Os cabelos dela estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, e ela usava uma regata justa e um shorts jeans. Linda, como sempre. Ela estava concentrada em seu discurso e nas questões que poderiam ser abordadas no debate.

Ele estava colocando a xícara em seu devido lugar quando a ouviu.

"Dave."

Ele se virou para ela, e notou que ela estava olhando para ele. Pela primeira vez nas últimas semanas, sem nenhuma raiva, ressentimento, mágoa ou qualquer outro sentimento negativo estampado em suas íris.

"Sim?"

"David, eu..." Ela estava escolhendo que palavras usar, e David podia ver o quão cansada ela estava. "Olha, eu sei que pedir 'desculpas' só vai fazer com que você tenha mais raiva de mim. Sei que estamos com problemas. Mas se é que você ainda pode atender algum pedido meu, pelo menos um, não me deixe agora. Se você me deixar, eu também vou perder essa campanha. Vou perder tudo o que eu tenho."

David assistiu enquanto ela baixou o olhar, e voltou a olhar para a tela do notebook. Ele a conhecia há tempo demais para saber quando Regina estava em modo muralha, fechando as vias de comunicação e paralisando todo e qualquer sentimento e expressão, num medo absurdo de começar a chorar. Ela queria chorar. Também pudera. Politicamente falando, ela estava despencando abismo abaixo. E ele estava dormindo no sofá há pelo menos uma semana.

Mas ela continuava ali, na sua frente, como uma rocha. Era impossível ter raiva dela naquele momento.

"Regina."

Ela levantou o olhar, em silêncio. David continuava ali na frente dela, com a palma da mão estendida. Como um convite. O rosto dele continuava sério, o que fez com que ela ficasse confusa.

"Vem aqui."

Ela se levantou e caminhou até ele. David segurou sua mão com carinho e a guiou pela casa, caminho que ela acompanhou silenciosamente. Ao chegarem no quarto, David entrou na frente, e antes que Regina fechasse a porta, sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura, puxando-a para ele, colando seus corpos. Por alguns instantes, eles permaneceram abraçados, os lábios dele descansando contra a testa dela, as mãos dele acariciando a costa dela com carinho. Ele podia sentir a pulsação acelerada dela, mas não disse nada.

"Dav."

O tom de voz com que ela suspirou denunciou o quanto ela estava frágil. David passou a mão em seus cabelos, alisando-os, fincando os dedos entre as madeixas. Ele a segurou pela lateral do rosto, e roçou seus lábios nos dela, sentindo-a relaxar aos poucos. Regina colocou a mão delicadamente sobre o pulso dele. Sem conseguir resistir, ele a beijou, sua língua invadindo o calor daquela boca, sua língua fazendo círculos lentos e sensuais, acariciando a língua dela. Regina o acompanhou, suas mãos segurando os pulsos dele, que se encontravam segurando seu rosto delicadamente. Regina inclinou o rosto e o recebeu com mais intensidade, seu corpo ondulando contra o dele. Quando seus rostos se separaram, eles estavam ofegantes.

Regina tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas David passou o polegar pelos seus lábios. Ele puxou-a pela nuca, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Me deixe amar você."

Aquilo parecia ter desmontado as muralhas dela. Regina assentiu enquanto ele puxava delicadamente sua regata. David continuou beijando o pescoço dela enquanto desabotoava o shorts e lhe abria o zíper, descendo-o pelas suas pernas. David estava de joelhos, aos pés dela. Ele se levantou fazendo uma trilha pelo corpo dela, beijando suas coxas, sua barriga, seus peitos e então a tomando nos lábios novamente. Ela era obcecada pela sensação das mãos dele em seu corpo, e quando David a deitou na cama, Regina sentiu-se genuinamente feliz.

David arrancou a camiseta e deitou-se sobre ela, vestido apenas de uma calça de moletom. Ele a segurou pelo quadril, posicionando-se entre as pernas dela. Regina chupou um ponto sensível do pescoço dele, e David fechou os olhos em puro prazer. David a segurou pelo maxilar e a beijou novamente, as línguas chupando e sendo chupadas com mais intensidade, mais fome.

Regina gemeu dentro da boca dele e sentiu a resposta latejando através do moletom. Ela fincou as unhas no elástico da calça e deslizou para baixo, enquanto David beijava sua clavícula com devoção e desejo. Com um leve movimento, Regina levantou sua costa do colchão - apenas o tempo suficiente para que ela desvencilhasse o fecho do sutiã. David sorriu contra a pele dela.

"Gina, eu não vou te deixar."

O sussurro entrou nos ouvidos dela como uma droga entorpecente. Regina gemeu novamente, e David acariciou os seios delas, roçando os polegares em seus mamilos lentamente, a textura de seus dedos em contraste com a delicadeza da pele dela. Quando sua boca envolveu uma das auréolas e a língua dele circulou-lhe o bico, Regina fechou as pernas ao redor dele, mordendo o lábio inferior. _Puta merda! Como ela precisava daquilo!_

Percebendo que tinha acertado o ponto certo, David continuou sua deliciosa tortura. Sem pressa alguma. Vez por outra, ele alternava as sequências, mordiscando seus bicos e depois acariciando com a língua. Regina gemia manhosa, quase que choramingando. Quando sentiu que os gemidos dela ficavam cada vez mais roucos, ele descruzou as pernas dela do seu quadril e abriu suas pernas delicadamente. Com as pernas abertas de maneira generosa, David acariciou-a por cima da calcinha, pressionando um pouco contra a entrada da calcinha dela.

Pelos céus, como ela estava molhada! Ele sentiu que ela implorava pelo contato. Não havia muito o que ser dito. Regina Nolan precisava ser amada naquele momento. Precisava de algo, de alguma fonte para arrumar forças. E ele não poderia negar isso à ela. Afastando-lhe a calcinha para o lado, ele a penetrou com um dedo, saindo logo depois. Ele continuou o movimento, entrando e saindo, entrando, saindo, como se somente isso já fosse suficiente para que ele perdesse os sentidos. Aos poucos, ele foi aumentando a velocidade, observando deliciado o corpo dela arqueando-se de prazer, a respiração em taquicardia, os punhos cerrados segurando o lençol.

"David..."

Ele a ignorou, escancarando as pernas dela ainda mais. Em um segundo, David retirou seus dedos de dentro dela, mas a penetrou logo em seguida, com toda a sua plenitude. Regina gemeu, exasperada, e suas mãos foram parar nos cabelos dele, puxando-o para si enquanto ela sugava seus lábios. Ele passou a penetrá-la imperativamente, saindo quase que completamente até voltar com tudo para dentro dela, uma, duas, três, incontáveis vezes. A força com que ele a possuía poderia assustar outra pessoa, mas não ela, Regina gemia alto, mas o apertava mais e mais contra ela mesma, porque ela admitia que era daquilo que ela precisava. Precisava dele. Precisava que David ainda a amasse.

"Ah, Gina!"

As estocadas dele continuaram mais e mais fortes e rápidas, construindo uma onda dentro dela, prestes à explodir.

"David, eu não vou aguentar mais" - Sibilou ela, entre os dentes, e ele não parou, beijando-a.

"Então grite, meu amor." - Ele rebolou e ela praticamente estremeceu com esse movimento. "Grite meu nome".

David continuou inabalável contra ela, e dois minutos depois, sentiu o corpo dela chacoalhado pela onda de espasmos, o corpo todo estendido, e ela gritando o nome dele, o que fez com que ele gozasse algumas estocadas depois, beijando-a com força, abafando os gemidos animais que estavam presos em sua garganta.

* * *

Ruby estava sentada no sofá de sua casa com Elizabeth Taylor.

Seria uma situação relativamente comum, se Elizabeth Taylor não fosse uma cachorra. Mas não era uma cachorra qualquer, era uma cachorra dada à ela pelo futuro prefeito de Storybrooke. Por ele. Seu Robin. Apesar de ter se policiado, Ruby não conseguira evitar - estava apaixonada por ele. Também, como poderia não ter acontecido isso? Passava mais tempo na companhia do homem do que na companhia dela mesma. Ouvia até os pensamentos dele. Vigiava suas palavras, suas ações, sua agenda. Alinhava qualquer linha que saísse da costura de seus ternos bem comprados.

Seu papel era analisar a imagem dele, e ela fazia isso mais do que qualquer uma. Precisara criar o homem perfeito, e ela o fez. Fez tão bem que caíra de quatro por ele, orando silenciosamente que ele percebesse e usasse a oportunidade sem moderação nenhuma.

Infelizmente, ela tinha irritado Graham. Ele, que no primeiro minuto, percebera que ela traíra a missão e que se apaixonara pelo alvo. _Burra, burra, burra!_ Repetiu ele, com os olhos matadores sobre ela. _Tudo que você tinha que fazer era transar com o cara!_ Em outro momento, ela acharia aquilo fácil e prazeroso, mas agora, era uma coisa absurdamente horrível. Se tivesse que ir para a cama com ele, queria que fosse porque ele queria ficar com ela. Não por conta de uma trama. De uma armadilha. Ela não queria ser a isca.

Mas que opções ela tinha? Ela estava mexendo com pessoas poderosas demais. Ela pegou o frasco do sonífero acima da mesa, e um breve vislumbre de Gold passou pela sua mente. Ela sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se de medo. Guardando o frasco em sua bolsa, ela mandou uma mensagem para Robin

**Encontre-me na Granny's.**  
**Bj, Ruby. **

Infelizmente, ela preferia perder a pessoa pela qual estava apaixonada do que lidar com Gold novamente.

* * *

David estava deitado na cama, com Regina deitada sobre seu peito, ambos cobertos apenas pelos fios de linho do lençol. David acariciava o cabelo dela, sorridente. Regina, entretanto, continuava calada - os dedos acariciando a lateral do tórax dele, distraidamente. Regina podia ser muitas coisas para muitas pessoas, mas ele, sim, sabia quem ela era. No íntimo, no seu quase inacessível e praticamente intocável íntimo: Regina também era uma mulher sensível, com um passado cheio de traumas e dores. Alguém com um emocional severamente surrado, e aquela campanha estava destruindo o equilíbrio que a mantinha sã. David debruçou-se e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

"Eu te amo, querida."

E então, ele sentiu um arrepio. De frio.

As lágrimas de Regina escorriam pelo seu rosto e caiam gélidas sobre o abdômen dele.

"Oh não, Gina."

Ele a abraçou, com os dois braços, segurando-a com força contra seu peito. E deixou que ela desabasse.

* * *

Robin estava na rua quando sentiu o celular vibrando.

_Encontre-me na Granny's._  
_Bj, Ruby._

Robin não fazia ideia do que poderia ser tão urgente. Talvez fosse pessoal. Ruby era uma menina adorável e Robin gostava muito dela. Era claro que ele se mantinha o máximo profissional possível; mas ele era grato à ela por lhe conceder oportunidades de ser ele mesmo. Ultimamente, Robin havia transferido o máximo de sua atenção a Ruby. Ele não conseguia mais ficar tanto tempo ao lado de Marian, aos poucos, eles se distanciavam. Talvez porque a própria Marian o ignorasse desde que a gravidez viera à tona, talvez porque ele passasse tempo demais pensando em Regina.

Independente da razão, ele decidiu que deveria ir até lá.


	15. Cap 15

**Primeiramente, um recado da escritora:**

**Galera Outlaw Queen, mantenha a fé. Juro que há coisas boas vindo por aí.**

* * *

Deitada na cama, e enrolada no lençol, Ruby observava o sol iluminando a parede. Ela estava contando silenciosamente os segundos até Robin acordar. Odiava a si mesmo pelo que estava fazendo, mas ninguém podia julgá-la. Gold era um homem muito persuasivo, e a violência era uma das suas melhores amigas. Ela não ousaria arrumar qualquer problema com ele. Ela deitou-se de costas para ele, e suspirou.

Segundos depois, ela sentiu-o se espreguiçando.

* * *

Robin checou brevemente o lugar ao seu redor mas não identificou onde estava. Não lhe era familiar. Ele se sentou, a cabeça dando pontadas intermitentes e dolorosas. Sentado, ele forçou-se ao abrir os olhos, e se deu conta de que não estava em seu quarto. Não estava em nenhum lugar que se lembrasse. Foi quando ele olhou para sua esquerda, e se deu conta de quão encrencado estava.

_Puta merda!_, pensou ele. Ao seu lado, havia uma mulher deitada e ele não precisou examinar muito para ver que esta estava nua. Ele estava apenas de cueca! _O que foi que eu fiz?_

Debruçando-se um pouco, ele analisou a mulher ao seu lado.

"Ruby?"

Ele a chacoalhou um pouco.

"Oi... bom dia."

Robin se levantou, pegando sua calça do chão. Ruby, sentada na cama e segurando o lençol contra o corpo, o observava em silêncio.

"Ruby, o que aconteceu ontem?"

"Como assim o que aconteceu ontem?"

"Eu não sei, eu..." Robin vestia sua camisa, e era claro pela cara dele que ele não estava exatamente consciente. Uma pitada de pânico atravessava seu olhar. "Lembro de estarmos conversando no Granny's, e de chamarmos um táxi. Só."

"Você está brincando comigo, Robin?"

Ele ficou paralisado em frente à cama. Ah sim, Ruby poderia ganhar um Oscar pela sua atuação. Com os olhos marejados, e algumas lágrimas deslizando dramaticamente pelo seu rosto, ela se levantou e começou a pegar suas coisas.

"Depois de tudo que você me disse, da maneira como me amou, dessa noite... Você vem e me diz que não lembra de nada? Nada, Robin? Você mentiu para mim! Você é igual todos os outros!"

"Ruby..."

"Vai embora Robin! Eu não vou mais trabalhar para você! Eu não quero ver você! Nunca mais!"

"Eu não lembro de nada! Talvez tivesse algo na minha bebida."

"Você está me acusando de drogar você e trazer você para um quartinho miserável de motel, Robin Hood?"

Robin assistiu a belíssima moça se vestindo, sem nenhum pudor de sua nudez. Ela era realmente linda, mas ele não faria aquilo, faria? Ele podia confiar em seus instintos?

"Ruby, eu... Eu só quero entender o que aconteceu aqui, não te acusei de nada."

Ruby começou a gritar na frente dele.

"Você é um mentiroso! É isso o que você é! Não se preocupe! Não vou sujar essa sua bosta de campanha. Foda-se essa merda toda!"

Ruby o empurrou, enfurecida e saiu, deixando a porta aberta atrás dela. Robin observou atentamente enquanto a morena se distanciava pelo corredor, até sair de sua vista.

* * *

"Mary Margareth?"

Mary se virou e sorriu ao encarar aqueles belíssimos olhos azuis de volta. David estava sempre bonito, bem vestido e bem humorado. Ela colocou os livros na mesa e fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse. David entrou na sala de aula com passos medianos, as mãos no bolso da jaqueta.

"A que devo essa visita surpresa?"

"Eu vi a pichação no seu carro."

Ela sorriu, mas era claro o seu aborrecimento a respeito. David continuou.

"Estamos investigando e vamos chegar à um culpado."

"O jornal da cidade me acusou de ser uma 'vagabunda'. O resto da cidade só resumiu a matéria. Em uma palavra."

Ele sorriu e ela completou a sentença.

"Me alegra que eles estejam praticando a interpretação de texto."

"Não é sua culpa, Mary."

"Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso, David."

"Eu..." David a encarou por alguns segundos, respirou fundo e retomou a firmeza da voz. "Vim aqui pedir desculpas se lhe dei alguma ideia equivocada. Eu me envolvi em uma situação errada e desleal, exatamente quando a minha esposa precisava de mim. E ela ainda precisa. Realmente, me desculpe. Você é uma mulher linda e encantadora. Mas eu tenho um casamento a zelar."

"Eu entendo."

Ele sorriu e acenou, deixando-a para trás enquanto ia embora. Mary o observou sair, com um misto de tristeza e orgulho. Era claro que ele ia lutar por seu casamento. Ela ficaria desapontada se ele não fizesse isso.

* * *

"Robin, eu espero que você tenha uma ótima razão para me acordar tão cedo. E para me fazer vir nesta espelunca de motel barato."

Zelena entrou no quarto, usando um casaco branco enorme e jeans justos. Ela já tinha um óculos de sol no topo dos cabelos ruivos e carregava um copo de café latte.

"Zê, eu estou com problemas sérios."

"Sérios? Mais? Além dos que você já me arrumou, querido?"

"Este vai destruir minha campanha e o meu casamento."

"Porra, Robbie. O que você fez?"

Robin tentou explicar para ela tudo o que havia acontecido. O que era demasiadamente exaustivo. Foi aí que ele se deu conta de que havia aberto essa porta à Ruby há muito tempo, quando começou a desabafar com ela, a conversar horas e horas com ela, a ficar sozinho com ela dias e noites, escrevendo, ditando, editando, debatendo. Ele lhe havia dado toda a intimidade, toda a abertura. Ele havia encarado a pobre garota como uma substituição à sua vontade imensurável de conversar, de estar com Regina. E o resultado foi este.

"Eu já entendi o suficiente, Robin. Agora eu preciso da verdade: você gosta da garota? Está apaixonado por ela?"

"É claro que não!"

"É só disso que preciso saber. Não fale disso com mais ninguém, está entendendo? Eu vou cuidar disso. Pessoalmente. Vá para casa e diga à Marian que passamos a noite no fórum. Eu arrumo testemunhas disso, caso ela insista."

"Mas o que você..."

"Robin."

A voz dela soou imperativa e ele a encarou.

"Você vai me deixar resolver isso da minha maneira. Vá. Para. Sua. Casa."

No instante seguinte, ela já tinha saído.


	16. Cap 16

"Ruby?"

Ruby olhou a mulher que a abordou, e parou de sorrir. Ela começou a andar na direção oposta, mas sentiu dois pares de braços segurando-a e forçando-a a sentar no banco de um ponto de ônibus. Quando ela se atreveu a olhar para cima, notou que os braços faziam jus a cara dos bons moços. Enormes, musculosos, e vestidos com um terno preto.

"Rapazes, podem soltar ela. Ela vai me ouvir voluntariamente, não?"

Zelena sorriu para ela, e se apertou ainda mais contra seu luxuoso casaco de pele verde-escuro enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

"Eu sei para quem você trabalha." Sibilou Ruby, entre os dentes.

"Nã-nã, bonitinha. Eu sei para quem **você** trabalha. Ruby, você está muito enganada se acha que vai espalhar mentiras a respeito do Robin sem nenhuma consequência."

"O que você quer, Zelena?"

"Não estou aqui como funcionária oficial do Robin. Estou aqui para alarmar você do que pode acontecer se prosseguir com essa besteira. Vai ser difícil para você arrumar qualquer emprego, qualquer bolsa em qualquer faculdade. Sua cara vai estar estampada em todo lugar, eternamente vinculada à um escândalo sexual. Qualquer informação sobre você ficaria extremamente acessível para qualquer um. Por exemplo, que você teve 16 parceiros sexuais até hoje, e três deles eram casados. O resto da sua família descobriria que sua mãe não estava viajando e sim internada em um hospital para desordens psiquiátricas. Aposto que isso é particular. Atualmente ela trabalha em um casa de repouso em Chicago, correto?"

Ruby a encarou, boquiaberta. Seus olhos estavam marejados. Se ela já imaginava estar com problemas, agora ela realmente estava em apuros. Ela tinha Gold em seu encalço e Zelena havia se unido à equação. Contra ela. Seu peito ardia com o racionamento de opções, ela se sentia encurralada. Quando conseguir responder, sua voz saiu trêmula e o sorriso de Zelena apenas confirmara sua certeza: ela tinha vencido.

"O Robin sabe que você está fazendo isso comigo?"

"Minha querida, o Robin não gosta de você. Na verdade, ele não entende como é que foi se envolver nisso. Eu sou a jardineira, e Robin é o jardim. Meu trabalho é rastelar, destruindo toda e qualquer sujeira que surja. E você, no momento, é uma mancha na reputação dele."

"Ele gosta de mim sim! Ele desabafou comigo, ele me deu a Elizabeth Taylor."

"Quem?"

"Minha cachorra, Elizabeth Taylor."

Zelena bebericou seu café. Ela cruzou as pernas e olhou fundo nos olhos azuis da garota.

"É esse tipo de mentira que vai acabar te machucando se você contá-las à pessoas que não serão tão pacientes quanto eu. Vou te dar uma sugestão: embale suas coisas, pegue seu cachorro, entre em um voo, desça em um cidade qualquer no mar caribenho. Cartagena é linda, e San Andres é tranquilíssima. Faça novos amigos, arrume um novo namorado, case-se, tenha dois meninos lindos e seja feliz para sempre. Porque em Storybrooke, sua vida acabou. Você já era."

Ruby chorava, desesperadamente. Ela levou as mãos trêmulas ao rosto, tentando aplacar a avalanche de sofrimento que tomava conta dela.

"Eu só queria ajudar o Robin! Ajudar a esquecê-la! Você acha que eu queria me apaixonar por um cara que está apaixonado por outra?"

"Você sabia que ele tinha esposa, querida."

"A pior coisa de todas é que isso não valeu a pena. Não valeu merda nenhuma. Tudo que eu queria é que ele parasse de chamá-la de _cake baby_, fazia eu me sentir uma..."

"Você disse _cake baby_?"

"É assim que ele a chama..."

"Marian?"

"Regina."

A sobrancelha dela se uniu tanto que quase formou um traço.

"Regina? Ele a chama de..."

Mas Zelena a deixou para trás. Atordoada, ela se levantou e pôs se a caminhar, com os dois seguranças em seu encalço. Imediatamente tirou o celular da bolsa, e discou um número de telefone.

"Preciso falar com o Wale."

* * *

Regina estava entrando na sala de reuniões quando Graham e Gold gargalhavam - era um péssimo sinal. Graham e Gold eram como urubus em busca de sangue. A obstinação deles era assustadora. Eles ouviram os saltos estalando contra o piso recém encerado e a fitaram.

"Parece que ganhamos a campanha de mão cheia, Gina!"

Regina se aproximou deles, e identificou o que seria um vídeo de segurança na tela do notebook de Graham. Ela se debruçou sobre eles, tomando posse do mouse e clicando.

A imagem não era de uma definição horrenda, mas era nítida o suficiente. Ela já havia visto aquele lugar nas filmagens de segurança da delegacia. Era o pátio do Motel Mermaid. Aos poucos, duas silhuetas atravessaram o corredor. Ela se inclinou e olhou com mais atenção. Suas unhas cravaram-se no mouse quando ela o identificou.

Robin.

Ela observou atentamente enquanto ele cambaleava para dentro do quarto, abraçado à Ruby. Em algum momento, ele a segurou e a beijou contra a porta. E então a porta se fechou. O vídeo continuou correndo, lentamente. Regina olhava para a tela com um terrível desprezo, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido dentro daquele quarto. Mas era óbvio.

"Não acabou ainda! Fica melhor!"

Gold apertou algumas teclas, e o vídeo avançou até o amanhecer. A sensação de desgosto no céu da boca não a abandonaria tão cedo.

Acompanhando atenciosamente o vídeo, Regina assistiu quando a porta se abriu e Ruby saiu, visivelmente alterada. Aparentemente, chorando. E assistiu também quando a belíssima ruiva chegou ao quarto, passou alguns minutos ali e saiu. Regina se lembrou nitidamente das palavras dele, _"Zelena é a melhor no que ela faz. E por mim, ela pode acabar com você."_

"Não podemos negar que ele tem bom gosto para mulheres." - Satirizou Gold.

Regina endireitou-se e virou-se para os dois.

"Primeiro: vocês estão proibidos de divulgar esse vídeo até eu tirar essa história à limpo. Se agirem traiçoeiramente comigo mais uma vez, eu desisto e entrego a prefeitura à ele. Entenderam?"

"Regina, essa é a nossa chance de"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Graham! Você é surdo? Não fui clara o suficiente? Se você não respeita as minhas decisões nessa porra dessa prefeitura, deveria trabalhar para eles!"

Ela praticamente gritara, e Graham assentiu, os ombros relaxaram.

"Desculpe, Regina."

"O mesmo para você, Gold. Sem surpresinhas." Ela girou os calcanhares e se dirigiu à saída. Da porta, ela fez seu último pedido. "Graham, envie o endereço da Ruby para o meu celular."

* * *

"Seu filho da puta!"

Robin sentia o rosto formigando. O tapa dela doía tanto quanto um soco de um homem. Ele a olhou com dúvida nos olhos.

"Há quanto tempo você está trepando com a Regina?"

"De onde você tirou isso, Zelena? Está maluca?" Respondeu ele, alisando o rosto com a mão. Cara, aquilo doía demais.

"Foi a sua amantezinha que me contou. Ela, que trabalhou os últimos meses grudada em você, ouvindo desde sua respiração até os seus sonhos. Me responda, Robin, desde quando? Está comendo ela enquanto nós estamos nos matando para eleger você?"

A raiva na voz dela era palpável, e ele notara. Mas ele realmente não tinha nada a temer.

"Eu nunca fui para a cama com a Regina. Pode vasculhar todo e qualquer registro meu. Pode ir perguntar para ela. A garota está equivocada."

"Eu quero ouvir de você."

"Eu não transei com a Regina, mas que caralho!"

Zelena o estudou por um momento, e se acalmou quando confirmou que ele não estava mentindo.

"Se você não sabe separar as coisas, Zelena - é melhor sair da equipe."

Eles trocaram um longo olhar.

"Robbie, não misture as coisas."

"Eu? Não misturar as coisas? Você deu um tapa na minha cara, Zelena. Por ciúmes. Porque você se acha no direito. Em nenhum momento você sequer pensou na sua 'amiga', na minha esposa, Marian. Você ficou com ciúmes. Você pensou em si mesma."

Zelena calou-se. Ela pegou suas coisas e tentou sair, mas Robin colocou-se entre ela e a porta de saída.

"Se você não quer que a Marian descubra que você continua apaixonada pelo marido dela, é melhor tomar cuidado com o que faz. Se ela estivesse aqui, esse tapa te custaria muito. Tenha cuidado, Zelena. Ou vai se enforcar na própria corda."

* * *

Regina tocou a campainha inúmeras vezes. Nada. Sequer um barulho, um sinal. Ela tentou bater na porta e notou que estava aberta, o que era muito estranho. Os níveis de criminalidade na cidade eram baixíssimos, mas mesmo o mais otimista jamais deixaria a porta simplesmente encostada. Ela tomou aquilo com um convite, e entrou sorrateiramente.

"Ruby?"

Silêncio. O apartamento era demasiadamente confortável, bem decorado. Continha um ar juvenil, com alguns móveis coloridos, uma televisão antiga, um par de belíssimos Manolo Blahnik caídos no canto.

"Alguém?"

Ela observou atentamente a bolsa sobre a mesa da cozinha e presumiu que deveria ter alguém em casa.

"Ruby? É a prefeita. Preciso falar com você."

Mas assustadoramente, não se ouvia nada. Somente um inquietante silêncio.

Regina colocou a mão na bolsa, afim de pegar o celular. Era esse mesmo o endereço? Talvez estives... Ah não! Regina tirou a mão de dentro da bolsa, totalmente melecada com uma pasta branca, provavelmente seu protetor solar. Ela precisava de papel. Olhou ao redor e não identificando nada, resolveu pegar um pouco no banheiro.

Ela abriu a porta do banheiro apressadamente, mas esqueceu-se completamente do papel.

Ali estava Ruby, nua, numa banheira de sangue. Regina ajoelhou-se e mediu sua pulsação. De maneira rápida, ela segurou a cabeça da garota contra seu peito enquanto discava o número do hospital.

"Eu preciso de uma ambulância, urgente! É um caso emergencial! Pelo amor de Deus, é a Prefeita Regina Nolan no telefone. Ande logo!"

Ela gritou o endereço para a atendente, e jogou o celular do chão. Com cuidado, ela procurou a fonte do sangue e se sentiu assustadoramente em pânico quando descobriu.

Pulsos.

Cortados.


	17. Cap 17

Quando acordou no hospital, Ruby sentia uma dor de cabeça horrível. Seu estomago possivelmente estava vazio, mas a garganta tinha um gosto azedo. Ela sentiu o corpo informando-a de dores que ela tinha desconsiderado. Ela olhou em volta, os olhos lentamente executando a função de foco.

De costa para ela, com o olhar em qualquer coisa através da janela, estava Regina Nolan. De todas as pessoas do mundo, quem ela menos esperaria ver ao lado do seu leito de hospital. A prefeita.

Ruby deve ter feito algum ruído, porque a morena se voltou para ela com um sorriso, aproximando-se da cama.

"Achei que não fosse acordar mais."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu esperava que você pudesse dizer, Ruby." E com isso, Regina levantou os pulsos de Ruby com cuidado, mostrando as duas ataduras que lhe protegiam os pulsos.

Ah, isso.

Ruby a olhou por alguns segundos, e deu um breve olhar em volta. Regina seguiu o olhar dela.

"Estamos sozinhas, se é a sua preocupação."

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Prefeita?"

"Eu estou aqui como Regina."

"Ainda é uma incógnita o porquê de estar aqui."

"Eu encontrei você no banheiro da sua casa. Eu chamei a ambulância. É por isso que estou aqui."

Ruby a estudou por alguns segundos, e percebeu que na sua mesa de cabeceira estava o livro que estava lendo, uma xícara e uma porção do seu chocolate preferido. Regina tinha pesquisado muito sobre ela, pelo jeito.

"Só por isso?"

"Ruby." Regina deixou os ombros caírem, num semblante de cansaço. "Tudo bem. Eu soube da sua estadia no motel com o Robin e também soube que você saiu de lá bem alterada. Eu tinha ido até a sua casa conversar a respeito."

"Desculpe-me, mas o que isso tem a ver com você? O Robin nem é seu marido."

"Ele machucou você?"

"O Robbie? Não me faça rir." Ruby gargalhou, mas seu corpo estava fraco para aquele movimento. Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante e ela sentou-se, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama para continuar.

Regina não sabia o que pensar. Aparentemente, nada era mais evidente do que o fato de que Robin poderia sim ter passado a noite com ela.

"Por que, Ruby?"

"Porque o quê?"

"Por que cortar seus pulsos? Por que tentar o suicídio?"

Ruby sorriu, mas Regina captou a tristeza naquele sorriso.

"Porque eu estava completamente sem saída."

Ruby começou a brincar com o lençol, a cabeça abaixada. Na verdade, ela continuava sem saída. Ela estava perdida numa briga de cachorros, e ela era apenas um gato. Um arrepio subiu sua costela quando ela pensou nas palavras de Zelena. Na ferocidade de Gold.

"Não quero que fique sozinha, Ruby."

"Isso é fofo." Respondeu ela, sorrindo. "Mas irrelevante. Eu moro sozinha."

"Por que você não vem para a minha casa?"

"O quê?! Eu mal conheço você!"

"Mal me conhece? Eu sou a prefeita desta cidade!"

"Eu disse como pessoa e não como autoridade política."

"Ruby, caia na real. Você se tornou uma ameaça para a sua ex-equipe. Eles vão caçar você. Eu sei que a minha equipe também não é a mais bondosa de todas, mas na minha casa eles não pisam. Você estará segura lá até se recuperar. O que me diz?"

Ruby pegou um chocolate do criado mudo, e desembrulhou-o, mordendo um pedaço. Regina sorriu.

"Eu não sei, Regina."

"E que outras opções você tem?"

Regina a encarava, o olhar inquisidor, os braços cruzados esperando (intimidando) uma resposta. Uma resposta que Ruby não tinha. Regina acenou com os ombros.

"Resolvido. Você vai para a minha casa."

* * *

O quarto que Regina preparara para sua hóspede era maior do que o apartamento da própria. Ruby sorria em admiração.

"Tem certeza que o David não vai ficar incomodado?"

"Meu marido jamais se incomodaria com uma convidada minha."

Ruby estava deitada, e Regina estava em pé ao lado dela.

"Bom, você já sabe onde fica o banheiro e a cozinha. Sinta-se à vontade aqui. Se por acaso, ver alguma coisa que não queria, feche os olhos e se faça de morta."

"Tipo o quê?" Ruby parecia preocupada.

"Tipo eu e o meu marido transando, querida."

Ruby enrubesceu, fazendo-a gargalhar.

"Calma! Não era pra ficar com vergonha! Era uma brincadeira!"

"Regina, não quero atrapalhar nada."

"Ruby." Ela respirou fundo."Você não está atrapalhando. Eu a convidei. Nós vamos nos comportar. Eu só estava tentando te fazer relaxar."

"O efeito foi justamente o contrário."

Regina sorria genuinamente enquanto fechava a janela. Ruby a observou. Era mesmo uma mulher incrivelmente linda, e inteligente. E tinha uma maneira de cuidar dos outros, de cuidar dela como se ela fosse a única pessoa no universo; uma espécie rara de empatia.

"Espero ser como você algum dia."

Regina mediu a temperatura dela.

"Parece que alguém está começando a ter um pouco de febre. Vou lá embaixo pegar o medicamento. O médico disse que a perda de sangue te deixaria meio desnorteada no começo."

"Olhe para você. Tem essa casa linda, um emprego maravilhoso, é bonita, é inteligente, tem um cara maravilhoso que te ama... Dois, dois caras maravilhosos que te amam."

"Quem?"

Regina a encarou num sobressalto.

"Oras, o David e o Robin."

"Ruby, acho que você bebeu antidepressivo demais."

"Eu posso estar deprimida, mas não sou idiota. Eu sei o que ele sente por você."

Regina engoliu em seco, e baixou o olhar.

"Vou pegar o medicamento. Já volto."

* * *

Na cozinha, Regina separava o medicamento.

Com o copo embaixo da torneira, ela deixou a mente vaguear. Eles estavam juntos. Talvez Robin tivesse contado tudo á ela. Tudo sobre eles, sobre o beijo, sobre a tensão. Sobre a briga deles. Talvez eles conversassem sobre ela deitados na cama, enrolados apenas em lençóis. O pensamento lhe deu náuseas.

Ela gostava da garota. Verdadeiramente. Não podia culpa-la de nada. Robin, por outro lado... Ela o odiava. Odiava-o por atormentá-la desde aquele dia no Granny's. Desde aquele beijo, por ter feito o papel do homem casado apaixonado por ela e transado com a assistente. Feito uma menina como essa tentar se matar porque fora um cafajeste que a levara para um motel e depois a dispensara.

Odiava-o intensamente.

* * *

Robin estava saindo do pequeno mercadinho quando a viu na calçada. Vestida com jeans, e um moletom vermelho, ele podia ver a delicadeza do seu rosto e seu semblante abatido. Fazia semanas que não a via. O arrependimento o derrubou, junto com uma dose pesada de remorso. Precisava falar com ela.

"Ruby?"

Ela olhou distraidamente para ele, mas ele percebeu a mudança nela quando ela o viu. O breve sorriso se desfez, os olhos dela perderam o brilho. Ela colocou as mãos no bolso da blusa e olhou em volta, preocupada. Robin se aproximou, ficando a um passo dela.

"Ruby, o que aconteceu com você? Onde estava?"

Ruby o encarou de uma maneira irreconhecível para ele. Ela parecia outra pessoa.

"Como você se importasse, Robin."

"Ruby, eu me importo."

"Pare de mentir!" A voz dela saiu mais alta do que ela queria. As pessoas ao redor começaram a prestar atenção. "Faz semanas que eu deixei sua equipe! Você não deu a mínima! Você não se preocupou! Você não me ligou nem uma única vez!"

"A Zelena disse que você não queria mais contato comigo. Eu respeitei sua vontade."

"A Zelena te disse? Ah claro, Robin! Seu idiota! Continue acreditando em tudo que aquele monstro coloca na sua cabeça!"

"Não precisava ter ido embora sem dar nenhuma explicação. Eu disse que ia cuidar daquela situação..."

"Você é egocêntrico demais para ver qualquer coisa ao seu redor."

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade."

"Será que sei mesmo, Robin? Será que você sabe o que é verdade e o que é mentira?"

Robin estava visivelmente irritado, segurando o pacote contra seu peito. Ruby tinha lágrimas lavando seu rosto, mas gritava ferozmente, com uma raiva tão profunda latejando em seu peito que Robin temia uma explosão. No momento em que ele ia questionar o que ela ia dizer, uma voz sensual e carregada de ódio os interrompeu.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Robin a encarou. _Puta Merda._ _Era só o que faltava agora. Adicionar Regina a conversa._

"Isso não é da sua conta, Regina."

A voz dele saiu ríspida, com um misto de desprezo e raiva. Regina ignorou a investida, descendo as escadas e colocando-se entre ele e Ruby. Ela sorriu, os olhos fincados nos olhos dele como um gavião sobre a presa.

"Está enganado, dear. É da minha conta. É da minha conta se você está atormentando uma garota que está sob os meus cuidados, uma garota que você levou para o motel e depois a deixou ir embora pela manhã, aos prantos. É da minha grande e prepotente conta se você machucar novamente essa menina, porque eu me encarregarei pessoalmente de arrancar as suas bolas e pendurá-las no espelho retrovisor do meu carro novo. Fui clara?"

Robin bufava na frente dela. _Filha da puta presunçosa_. Ela estava incrivelmente gostosa naquele vestido branco, grudado em seu corpo. As curvas faziam suntuosidades sob seus olhos. O batom vermelho marcava aqueles lábios franzidos de puro ódio. Ela estava com ódio dele. _Oh, que bonito._

"Corrigindo você, intrometida. Não vou machucar novamente ninguém. Eu não machuquei a Ruby."

Regina segurou-o pela borda da jaqueta, diminuindo a distância entre eles. O movimento seria sensual se ela não estivesse literalmente prestes à lhe dar um soco no meio dos dentes. Seus lábios estavam incrivelmente próximos.

"Ruby, mostre a ele."

Ruby mantinha um semblante perplexo, e ficou divagando por um minuto o que isso significava.

"Ruby, faça o favor de arregaçar essas mangas. Agora."

Relutantemente, Ruby subiu as mangas. Robin observou em silêncio enquanto notava os curativos cirúrgicos sobre ambos os pulsos e o olhar entristecido de Ruby sobre eles. Regina puxou-o e sussurrou contra os lábios dele, enfurecidamente.

"Ela cortou os dois pulsos depois que a sua cadelinha de estimação lhe fez uma visitinha. Se você causar mais algum dano a essa menina, Robin, eu juro por Deus que caço você e lhe arranco todos os ossos. Avise sua assistente Zelena de que eu vou rastelar as tripas dela quando tiver a mínima das oportunidades. E achar que eu considerava você decente, achava que você realmente gostava de mim. Como sou ingênua. Não conseguiu me levar para cama, então levou a coitada da Ruby, não é?"

"Regina, eu não sabia..."

"Eu não quero ouvir, Robin. Fique longe. E pode ter certeza que isso não é mais uma eleição. É uma guerra. E da minha parte, não vai ter misericórdia nenhuma."

* * *

Do interior do estabelecimento, Marian assistia a discussão dos dois.


	18. Cap 18

Robin acelerou impiedosamente até sua casa. Seu sangue fervia sob a sua pele, em ondas de raiva que se precipitavam pelas suas artérias. _Maldita Regina. Mil vezes maldita._ Ignorando o olhar curioso de Marian, Robin estacionou o carro. Seu sorriso havia morrido terminantemente.

"Robin, está tudo bem?"

Ele abriu a porta do carro, antes de resmungar um "ótimo".

Ela sabia que não estava. Sabia que tudo aquilo era por causa da discussão dele com Regina. A maneira como ele circulou as mãos ao redor das tiras das sacolas parecia a maneira com a qual ele queria enrolar as mãos no pescoço dela. O que era estranho, afinal, Robin nunca ficara tão transtornado antes. Ninguém nunca fora capaz de lhe tirar do sério. Até hoje. Ela subia as escadas em silêncio, logo atrás dele, evitando falar algo que o deixasse ainda mais furioso.

Robin foi enfiando as compras na mesa, e Marian segurou-se para não arrancar as sacolas da mão dele.

"Robin!" – Ela chamou, a voz um pouco mais dura que de costume.

"O que foi?"

"Deixa essa compra aí. Eu guardo."

"Eu estou guardando, Marian."

"Eu estou vendo. Mas o vidro de azeitonas não tem culpa dos seus problemas, sabia?"

Robin a olhou por alguns segundos, bufando. Ela esperava que ele não quisesse brigar. Seus hormônios estavam dançando hula em seu corpo, e ela explodiria em lágrimas na segunda rebatida. Mas ela observou os ombros dele relaxando por alguns instantes.

"Tudo bem. Preciso cuidar de um assunto. Volto logo."

Marian limitou-se à não responder.

* * *

Robin bateu na porta quantas vezes foram necessárias até que fosse aberta.

"Robin?"

Ele passou por Zelena sem sequer olhá-la nos olhos, e ela pressentiu que não era uma visita amigável. Ela fechou a porta e respirou fundo. Contando até dez mentalmente, ela o seguiu para dentro de seu apartamento.

"O que aconteceu agora?"

Robin olhou para a ruiva à sua frente vestindo apenas uma regata e um short jeans. Era incomum vê-la assim, depois de anos acompanhando os longos casacos e as botas estilo cuissarde. Mas naquele momento, tanto fazia.

"O que você disse para a Ruby?"

Zelena rolou os olhos.

"Isso é sério, Robin? Eu fiz o meu trabalho. O que acha que isso significa?"

"Eu quero que seja específica."

Zelena se virou, deixando-o para trás. Ela entrou na cozinha e percebeu que ele a seguira. Com cuidado, retirou duas xícaras do armário e colocou na mesa. Encarando-o pela primeira vez desde que ele entrara, ela sorriu.

"Café ou chá?"

Robin jogou as duas xícaras no chão com a costa da mão; Zelena assustou-se com o ato, mas em contrapartida, sentiu seu corpo contorcendo-se de raiva.

"Você vai pagar por essa merda, Robin."

"E você vai falar a verdade, letra por letra. Não me faça ter ódio de você, Zelena."

"Uh, então o rato de floresta tem garras?"

Robin a pegou pelo antebraço, apertando fundo sua carne. Sem gentileza nenhuma. Provavelmente, aquilo ia gerar um hematoma.

"Está me machucando."

"Eu sei." Rosnou ele. "Responda a merda da pergunta."

"Tudo bem."

Zelena puxou o braço com violência, desvencilhando-se dele. Ela deu a volta no balcão e ficou de frente com ele.

"Eu fui até ela no parque e lhe disse que não podia mentir sobre todas aquelas coisas e sair ilesa. Que ia acabar mal. Dei opções à ela, Robin. Mas a menina veio com aquela historinha ridícula de cachorro, sobre você gemer o nome da Regina... Convenhamos, não é? Ela queria dinheiro."

"Você deu dinheiro a ela?"

"Eu ofertei e ela aceitou. Te surpreende, por acaso? Está decepcionado que a sua assistentezinha não era um poço de caráter?"

E era isso. Zelena estava mentindo para ele novamente. Ele podia sentir as palavras de Ruby lhe ardendo contra o rosto, como se fossem um tapa extremamente violento. _"Ah claro, Robin! Seu idiota! Continue acreditando em tudo que aquele monstro coloca na sua cabeça!"_. Ruby estava certa sobre a idiotice dele. Ele fora completamente incapaz de ver o que estava na sua frente, incapaz de limitar a ferocidade de Zelena. E ele sabia quão obstinada ela era.

Regina. Por um segundo, ele deixou sua mente concentrar-se no encontro deles. Naquele vestido branco, justo e sexy, que ele desejou ardentemente rasgar com os dentes e fodê-la ali no meio da rua. A maneira como ela gritou com ele. A maneira como ela segurou-o contra ela, seus lábios praticamente grudados, o hálito dela contra o seu. A maneira intensa com que ela o encarara. Ele cogitou a hipótese de ela arrancar suas bolas. _Ah, se ela usasse as mãos..._

Ele estava duro. Não sabia se de raiva, se de desejo, ou ambos. Mas algo na sua expressão chamou a atenção de Zelena.

"Espera aí. Tem alguma verdade nisso? Você fodeu aquela garota?"

"Zelena..."

"Meu Deus. Você deu o cachorro para a menina. Você..."

Robin a puxou pelo braço, com força. Ele não tinha nenhuma empatia por Zelena naquele momento. Queria que sofresse, como fez com Ruby. Como Regina fez com ele.

"Eu sei que ela não aceitou dinheiro nenhum. Eu sei que ela tentou se matar."

"Ela está viva?"

"Para a sua infelicidade? Sim."

Robin não previu o movimento certeiro de Zelena. Com a outra mão, ela cerrou o punho e lhe acertou em cheio o rosto.

"Seu desgraçado! Eu destruí a vida daquela menina. E para quê? Para descobrir que você transou mesmo com ela, e lhe deu um cachorro? Você sabotou o meu trabalho, seu imbecil de merda, você..."

E foi assim. Ele não sabia por que, nem onde, nem como. Ele só sabia que de repente, tudo que ele conseguia pensar era na voz de Regina, martelando na sua cabeça. _"Não conseguiu me levar para cama, então levou a coitada da Ruby, não é?". _No segundo depois, suas mãos voaram para o cabelo ruivo à sua frente, e sua boca tomou a dela num encaixe violento e sedento. A língua dele entrou quente e veraz, sugando-a e fazendo gemer contra os seus lábios. Robin a segurava pelo pescoço e pelo cabelo, com raiva e Zelena respondeu imediatamente, seus braços enfiando-se por baixo da camisa dele.

"Robin."

"Cala a boca."

Robin a segurou pelo pescoço e nuca sem tocar nela, guiando-a até a cama. Ela o empurrou e ele a segurou pelo cabelo, puxando-o e levantando o rosto dela na sua direção. Ela o interrompeu, a voz ficando irritadiça.

"O que acha que está fazendo, Robin?"

"O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? Se não quiser, saia."

Zelena apenas assentiu quando Robin a jogou sobre a cama, deitando-se sobre ela. Ela não o interromperia, de jeito nenhum. Robin por sua vez, não fez nenhuma pergunta. Nenhuma observação. Nada. Na sua cabeça, reinava apenas a voz de Regina. _"Eu não quero ouvir, Robin."_

Zelena curvou-se quando ele atingiu um ponto especial em seu pescoço, e as mãos dele seguraram as suas acima de sua cabeça.

"Eu não disse que você podia me tocar, vadia."

Zelena gemeu. Ela simplesmente não podia controlar sua excitação ao ser violentamente possuída por ele. Ela o queria, e aquele momento era o momento. Robin desabotoou o short e desceu o zíper, deixando seus dedos deslizar para dentro dela instantaneamente.

"É ridícula a maneira como seu corpo clama pelo meu, Zelena."

"Robin!" Ela gemeu alto, contorcendo-se contra os dedos dele que entravam e saiam furiosamente.

"Pare de gemer meu nome, sua puta. Cale a boca."

Robin puxou o short com violência, arrancando-o de uma vez. Sem cerimônias, ele abriu sua própria braguilha, colocando seu pênis para fora. Ele o massageava insistentemente, masturbando-se com intensidade, os olhos fechados.

_"...achava que você realmente gostava de mim"._ A imagem de Regina apenas o excitava mais, e mais.

"Deixa eu que faço isso por você..." Ronronou Zelena, mas ele lhe segurou pelo maxilar com raiva.

"Eu já disse para não me tocar."

Robin a puxou contra si e a penetrou sem delongas, afundando-se na carne úmida e sensível dela. Violento, era a definição daquele momento. Robin a estocava em fúria, seu pênis entrando e saindo com tanto ódio quanto força. Seu corpo exercia uma força descomunal, e os gemidos dela ficavam cada vez mais altos e trêmulos.

"Robin..." Choramingou ela, e ele sabia que ela não aguentaria muito. Ela buscou seus lábios mas ele recuou, olhando-a com nada mais do que ódio em seus olhos.

"Eu não vou te beijar. Não estamos fazendo amor. Eu estou fodendo você."

Ele tentou se concentrar, mas sua mente continuava trazendo Regina de volta. _"Não conseguiu me levar para cama..."_

Ele se debruçou sobre ela e começou a socar ainda mais dentro dela, em um ângulo com curvatura, acertando algum ponto hipersensitivo dentro dela. Zelena agarrou-o contra ela, mas ele ignorou o fato e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na sua fantasia. Ele imaginou Regina sob seu corpo, as pernas torneadas ao redor dele, os seios roçando contra o seu corpo enquanto ele a invadia daquele jeito, sem piedade. _"Ah Robin, me fode, me fode, me fode."_ Ele ia delirar com aqueles pedidos, com aquela voz aveludada.

Zelena estava mordendo o lábio inferior, gemendo uma espécie de lamúria e choro. Com as duas mãos agarradas ao lençol, os dedos tão firmes que os nós estavam brancos. Robin bombeou um pouco mais e saiu dela, ouvindo um choramingo.

"Vire-se."

"Robin."

"Vai logo, vagabunda."

Zelena virou-se, empinando-se para ele. Robin deslizou a mão até a nuca dela, enfiando os dedos no cabelo longo e ruivo, dando-lhe uma volta e puxando-a para si. O corpo dela veio de encontro ao dele, e ele a penetrou ruidosamente, mais uma vez socando dentro dela com a velocidade alucinante que fizera antes. Seus movimentos eram ríspidos, e fortes. Ele sentiu que ela estava começando a ceder, sua mobilidade reduzindo-se. Seus dedos estavam enrolados nos cachos ruivos, puxando-os sem sensibilidade nenhuma. Mas na sua mente, aquele não era o cabelo certo. Ele tinha ondulações e era comprido demais. Regina não era assim. Naquele minuto, Robin odiou a si mesmo por não conseguir criar uma ilusão melhor da sua fantasia. Com raiva, fincou os dentes no pescoço dela, sabendo que ia deixar uma marca exuberante.

"Geme para mim."

"Robin... não para, por favor."

"Diz quem é que manda aqui, diz que é teu chefe aqui."

"Você, você... Pelo amor de Deus, Robin."

O corpo dela começou a ter espasmos intermitentes, o ventre vibrando silenciosamente, e ela gemendo alto, sem nenhum pudor de ser ouvida pelos vizinhos. Robin fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela lembrança daquele momento em que beijara Regina no meio fio da estrada, ouvindo seu gemido enquanto lambia seu pescoço.

_"Eu posso o ter o que eu quiser."_ A voz dela lhe reverberava pelo corpo todo, causando pane em seu sistema nervoso._ "Quando eu tiver acabado você pedirá com clemência pelo inferno, Robin."_

E com esse pensamento, ele atingiu o orgasmo.

* * *

Robin fechou o zíper e olhou para a mulher completamente derrubada na cama. O corpo nu, semienrolado no lençol, os cabelos caídos selvagens sobre o travesseiro. Ela tinha um belo corpo. Não como o de Regina. Mas o que ele sabia a respeito? Ele lamentou nunca ter visto pessoalmente. Zelena olhou para ele, confusa. Ela não sabia sequer o que dizer naquele momento.

"Robin, eu..."

"Não perca seu tempo. Você conseguiu o que queria. Nem pense, nunca, em contar a alguém o que aconteceu aqui."

"Você é um canalha."

"Zelena, poupe-me do drama. Você se joga no meu pau desde que me conheceu. Quando, por sinal, eu já namorava a Marian. Não faça o papel de virgem usada, não lhe cai bem. Você gemeu tão alto que eu quase fiquei surdo, então cale essa maldita boca."

Ele se debruçou e pegou o celular. Zelena manteve os olhos cravados no teto enquanto ouvia a conversa dele, mas não suprimiu o sorriso satisfeito.

"Eu estava... ocupado. O que aconteceu? Como? Quando? Estou indo até aí."

Robin colocou os sapatos apressadamente. Zelena sentou-se na cama, e lhe chamou a atenção.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Marian está perdendo o bebê."


	19. Nota da Escritora 1

Vim até aqui porque sim, a opinião dos meus leitores importa **muito** para mim e recebi um feedback poderoso pelo último capítulo. Vou explicar para vocês a minha visão, e espero sinceramente que compreendam.

* * *

O caráter do Robin **não** pode depender de ele ter trepado (no mais pleno sentido da palavra) com a Zelena. Gente, ele não é um príncipe. É um homem. Ele chegou em Storybrooke e imediatamente começou a dar em cima da Regina, e pouco tempo depois a agarrou no meio da rua, sabendo que ela era casada. Ou seja, ele não é o cara mais gente boa do universo.

* * *

Ele não é um monstro. É um homem com raiva e desejo, e Zelena é uma pessoa que descaradamente sentia algo por ele e consentiu com o ato. Em nenhum momento, quis insinuar que ele a maltratou, abusou ou etc. Ele foi rude, ele fez dirty sex com ela. Mas isso se encaixa no ódio que ele estava das mentiras de Zelena e do confronto com Regina.

* * *

Eu não acredito no conceito "bom moço". Pessoas boas podem fazer coisas más e pessoas más podem ter atitudes boas; a circunstância, o emocional, a situação - são influências poderosas que podem mudar tudo.

* * *

No mais, a história vai ser outlaw queen. Basta saber se vocês tem fé em mim.

Beijos e obrigada pelos reviews! É bom ter o apoio de vocês.


	20. Cap 19

Regina sentou-se ao lado dela, na varanda. O pôr do sol era lindo daquele ponto, e as árvores contornavam a paisagem.

"Está tudo bem, Ruby?"

"Sim" – Respondeu ela, sorrindo. Sentada sobre a madeira do assoalho, e abraçando as pernas, ela parecia ainda mais nova. "Mas precisamos conversar."

"Hum, parece sério. Você não está indo embora, está?"

"Ainda não."

Regina sentou-se ao lado dela, observando o jogo de luz laranja e rosa do pôr do sol.

"Regina, eu... preciso pontuar algumas coisas sobre o Robin."

"Ruby, eu não quero detalhes. Não preciso saber mais do que você me contou."

"Eu posso falar? Ou você vai interromper mais?"

Regina sorriu para ela. "Tudo bem."

"As coisas não aconteceram como você pensa. Na verdade, eu nunca fui para a cama com ele. Nós nunca tivemos nenhum tipo de intimidade."

Regina pareceu chocada, mas se manteve em silêncio. Seu olhar porém cravou nos olhos da garota.

"Eu batizei a bebida dele. Quando chegamos ao motel, ele estava cambaleando. De fato, ele estava pensando em você. Ele gemia seu nome, e acariciava meu cabelo. Era Regina isso, Regina aquilo."

Regina a olhava. Boquiaberta.

"Ruby... eu sei que disse que não ia interromper, mas porque você faria isso? Ele era seu chefe!"

"Eu preciso que você entenda isso primeiro, tudo bem? Eu nunca transei com ele. Nunca. Ele ficou me confundindo com você até que desmaiou de sono. Dizendo coisas meigas, e garanto que ele gosta mesmo de você, Regina. Antes que ele acordasse, eu me despi e o semidespi, e quando ele acordou, eu pude manipulá-lo a acreditar."

Regina não conseguia olhar para ela naquele momento. Ela pensou em todas as coisas horríveis que tinha falado para Robin, a maneira como o intimidou, ameaçando-o. Sentiu-se horrível por questionar a integridade dele com tanta prepotência. Ela devia desculpas. Ruby continuou a falar.

"Mas eu não fiz por mal. Eu fui paga para fazer isso."

"Quem lhe pagaria para fazer isso, dear?"

"Graham. Ele me deu ordens explícitas de dormir com o Robin."

Regina sentiu a bile na ponta da garganta. Queria arrancar o pênis de Graham com um alicate de corte. Aquele arrogante cretino. Isso teria volta. Ah, se teria.

"O Gold e o Graham estavam juntos, e eu já tive problemas com o Gold. Uma vez, eu roubei algo de sua loja e ele simplesmente quebrou meu braço. Precisei colocar pinos. Então, eu não queria arrumar problemas com ele novamente. Eu fiz o que deveria fazer."

"Continue." – A voz dela era controlada, mas a raiva era palpável.

"Mas eu realmente gosto do Robin. Infelizmente, nem Graham, nem Gold, nem Zelena estavam felizes. Eu estava tão assustada com as possibilidades, com o que cada um poderia fazer comigo, que achei que não tinha saída. Se fosse morrer, preferia que fosse pelas minhas mãos."

Regina levantou-se.

"Olha, Regina, eu sei que não devo me intrometer mas acredite em mim... O Robin é uma ótima pessoa. Uma pessoa decente."

Regina debruçou-se e a beijou na testa.

"Obrigada por confiar em mim, dear."

Ruby ficou observando enquanto a prefeita sumia casa adentro.

* * *

Sentado na sala de espera, Robin pensava nas últimas horas.

Ele realmente estava sem controle. Deixou que tomassem decisões por ele. Deixou que guiassem seus passos sem perguntar nada. Permitiu-se cegar. Permitiu-se ultrapassar os próprios limites. Transou com Zelena. _Qualé! - _zombou sua consciência. Você trepou com ela. Transar seria um péssimo eufemismo. Você a jogou na cama e a fodeu enlouquecidamente enquanto pensava em Regina.

Robin chacoalhou a cabeça. Ele tinha sido assim tão ruim? Lembrou-se de como Zelena o assediava, dia e noite. Os olhares velados, as indiretas. O passado semiaberto. As diversas vezes quando ela cochichou em seu ouvido, 'sua namorada não precisa saber'. Ele se sentia um cafajeste, mas estava feito. Nada mudaria aquilo.

Regina ainda ocupava sua mente, o tempo todo. Era como uma doença. Era como um tumor apoderando-se centímetro por centímetro do seu córtex cerebral.

Uma enfermeira passou pela porta de vidro.

"Senhor Hood?"

"Eu."

Ela andou até ele, que levantou inconscientemente. A enfermeira tinha um semblante totalmente enigmático.

"Senhor, fizemos o que estava ao nosso alcance, mas..." – Ele não precisou ouvir o resto. Ele segurou a palma da mulher entre as suas mãos.

"Marian está bem?"

"Sim e deseja vê-lo."

* * *

Regina estava colocando a comida sobre a mesa quando David chegou em casa. Ela ficou parada por alguns minutos, ouvindo atentamente enquanto ele chegava, tirava a jaqueta, jogava-a sobre a mesinha de centro, e caminhava até ela. Mas curiosamente, havia barulho demais para um par de pés. Ela ouviu uma risada infantil, incrivelmente familiar, e sorriu. Ele não estava sozinho.

Minutos depois, Roland apareceu sorridente na cozinha.

"Oi Gina!"

Regina abaixou-se e o pegou no colo, girando-o. "Meu pequeno príncipe!"

David apareceu logo atrás dele, beijando-a levemente nos lábios. Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para Roland, questionando o que o garoto fazia ali. David respondeu com outro gesto, e ela entendeu que ele preferia não responder isso na frente do menino. Regina caminhou com ele ainda no colo até a escada.

"Ruby. Hora do jantar!"

Ela manteve-se atenta e ouviu os passos no corredor acima. Ruby apareceu na ponta da escada, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Vestindo jeans e uma camiseta do Ramones, ela aparentava ter 16 anos.

"Roland!" Sorriu ela, e desceu as escadas rapidamente. Regina passou Roland para o seu colo.

"Querida, você leva o Roland para lavar as mãos?"

Roland olhou para as suas mãos. "Minhas mãos parecem limpas, tia Gina."

Ela sorriu.

"Mas as sujeiras as vezes são invisíveis, dear."

"É mesmo?"

"Sim, e para você não acabar comendo elas precisa lavar a mão."

"Tudo bem, então."

Ruby o colocou no chão e lhe estendeu a mão, guiando-o até o banheiro. Eles observaram o garoto desaparecendo pelo corredor. Regina pôs a mão sobre a mão de David.

"O que está acontecendo?"

David se esticou e certificou-se que Roland estava bem longe.

"A Marian perdeu o bebê."

A notícia acertou Regina com o peso de uma bigorna. Ela esperava qualquer coisa, mas isso? David colocou a outra mão sobre a dela e sussurrou.

"Robin me pediu para ficar com ele, parece que a Marian vai ficar em observação essa noite. Espero que não seja um problema."

"Não é, definitivamente. Eu adoro o Roland. Ele pode ficar o quanto quiser. Mas como isso aconteceu?"

David colocou uma mão sobre o queixo, acariciando os dedos entrelaçados aos seus. "Ele não entrou em detalhes, mas parecia bastante abalado. Não quis me intrometer. Quando ele quiser falar, ele fala."

Eles ouviram os passos se aproximando. Sorrindo, alheio ao drama que permeava sua família naquele momento, Roland fez um grande esforço para escalar a cadeira e ter acesso á mesa. Regina o fitou por alguns minutos, pensando em como Robin estaria desamparado naquele momento. Ruby focou os olhos nela e Regina sentiu como se ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos.


	21. Cap 20

Regina estava sentada em seu salão oval. Com a nuca apoiada sobre a cadeira giratória, ela admirava cada detalhe, cada pequeno pedaço daquele lugar. O lugar que havia sido seu trono. O local onde criara um império poderoso, mas que ela pressentia que ia acabar. Seus olhos ficaram marejados quando ela passou os dedos sobre a sua cadeira, a cadeira da autoridade. Forrada no mais nobre tecido, desenhada artesanalmente por arquitetos. Uma herança que ela estimava com seu coração.

Mas ela sabia que tudo aquilo deixaria de ser seu. Uma breve olhada nas pesquisas e nas estatísticas bastava para lhe provar o que ela temia: Robin tinha conquistado sua cidade. Tinha conquistado seu povo. Tinha a conquistado. Se não antes, com a perda da criança. O olhar de pesar dele, a entrevista dela para a imprensa.

O gosto em seus lábios era amargo, mas ela tinha que admitir.

Ela perdera a guerra.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_Zelena arrumava o cabelo de Marian, cuidadosamente._

_"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Marian?"_

_"Sim. Precisamos achar ao menos alguma coisa boa nisso tudo. Se posso ajudar o Robin, vai ser assim."_

_"Está tudo bem entre vocês?"_

_Marian olhou em volta e a interrompeu, impedindo que ela continuasse a arrumá-la._

_"Não muito. Ele está sempre distante, não presta atenção no que eu digo. Ele tem cuidado de mim com todo o carinho, mas é como se a cabeça dele não estivesse ali."_

_"Vocês precisam conversar."_

_"Não temos tempo agora. Campanha primeiro, casamento depois."_

* * *

_"Robin, tem um minuto?"_

_Zelena fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si e ficou parada olhando-o colocar a gravata. Ele a encarou em silêncio._

_"Se me permite dizer, a gravata verde vai realçar melhor seus olhos e lhe dar um ar de jovialidade."_

_Ele olhou para o espelho e sorriu timidamente. Concordando com ela, alargou o nó e trocou as gravatas._

_"Está tudo bem com ela?" Perguntou ele, quebrando o gelo. _

_"Ela está meio nervosa."_

_Robin olhou-se no espelho. Ele a viu parada atrás dele, pelo reflexo. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhavam com um aspecto escuro. Cauteloso, ele se virou para ela novamente._

_"Zelena, sobre aquele dia..."_

_"Não se sinta culpado. Foi sexo. Só isso." Ela sorriu, sem pudor algum. _

_"As coisas foram longe demais."_

_"Robin, a sua caretice me encanta. A maneira como você se locomove de 'vou comer tua boceta, vadia' para 'eu sinto ter lhe violado'. Acorda. Foi uma das melhores transas da minha vida, mas eu sei que não era eu quem você queria naquela cama."_

_"Não sei do que você está falando." Infelizmente, a maneira como o maxilar dele rangeu o denunciou._

_"Sabe, claro que sabe. Robin, a Marian é minha amiga. Não importa se ela tiver sete filhos, se ela se vestir como uma rainha, ela comprar a melhor lingerie, ser a melhor esposa do mundo, nada disso vai fazer diferença se ela não é a mulher que você quer."_

_"Zelena..."_

_"Não precisa me contar nada, eu prefiro não saber. Mas a Marian vai acabar ligando os pontos."_

* * *

_"Como muitos de vocês sabiam, estávamos esperando o nosso segundo filho. Estávamos felizes, incrivelmente animados por termos um novo membro em nossa família. Mas vocês devem imaginar como essas campanhas são estressantes. Exaustivas. E talvez por isso, meu corpo não pôde lidar com tudo. E eu perdi minha criança."_

_Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dedos de Robin, e os jornalistas se apertavam ainda mais contra suas câmeras._

_"Sim, era um bebê com menos de 12 semanas, mas ainda assim, era um membro da nossa família. Eu chorei sua perda durante horas e horas e ainda choro. Sei que vocês tem sentido um leve endurecimento da personalidade de Robin e um ligeiro distanciamento entre nós. Robin inclusive pretendia desistir da sua candidatura para nos dar tempo, para que pudéssemos cuidar um do outro. Mas eu não pude deixar. Não pude permiti-lo abandonar este sonho porque eu acredito fielmente que ele é a melhor pessoa para esse cargo e nosso filho ou filha não desejaria ficar no caminho de algo tão grandioso."_

_Flashes de câmera estouraram sobre eles, e a multidão de jornalistas foi à loucura quando Marian puxou Robin contra si, num abraço caloroso e começou a chorar. _

**Flashback off**

* * *

Ela estava em pé, ao lado da janela, quando sua equipe chegou. Eles observaram Regina de costas, o vestido tubinho vermelho, a meia calça preta e o louboutin afiado. Pronta para matar.

"Graham e Gold ficam. O resto está dispensado. Voltem na hora do almoço."

A voz reverberou como uma ordem, mas ela sequer se moveu. Continuou de costa, aguardando em silêncio o último par de pernas atravessar o saguão frontal.

"O que iremos fazer agora? Espero que tenha uma boa carta na manga porque o Robin..."

Regina deu meia volta em seus saltos, e o olhar felino em seus olhos fez com que Graham se calasse imediatamente. Ela caminhou até a mesa, mas não se sentou. Cravou as unhas em sua cadeira e o olhou nos olhos.

"Você sabe quem está passando uns dias lá em casa, Graham?"

"Eu deveria saber?"

"Ruby."

"A assistente do Robin? Não sabia que eram amigas."

"Não éramos."

Ele relaxou sobre a cadeira. Ela sorriu.

"Mas agora somos. E imagine a minha cara quando eu descobri que você coagiu a menina a seduzir o Robin simplesmente para que você pudesse lançar mais uma bola de lama moral contra ele usando o meu nome de escudo."

"Regina."

"Eu não terminei. Vou te dar doze horas, Graham. Doze horas para empacotar suas coisas, reincidir seus contratos e se mandar daqui. Sumir, desaparecer. Viajar para Las Vegas, encher os bolsos com as fichas dos cassinos e deixar o Elvis fazer seu casamento em uma tenda qualquer. Doze horas até que eu abomine ver a sua cara, me arrependa de um dia ter namorado você."

Graham gargalhou. Sua incredulidade era chocante. Ele estendeu as mãos e entrelaçou os dedos atrás da nuca.

"Você não tem esse poder, love. Você já perdeu essa eleição. Olhe para o cara" – Graham apontou para o televisor, que mostrava um dos comerciais promocionais de Robin. "A cidade toda quer colocá-lo no colo e consolá-lo."

"Graham, vou ser bem clara. Independente de eu ser prefeita ou não, a melhor coisa para você é ir embora. Se daqui doze horas você ainda estiver aqui, eu vou vigiar seus passos e grampear até os sons que você fizer sentado no vaso sanitário. Eu vou vasculhar a sua vida, o seu dinheiro, a sua família, a sua cabeça, e tudo que eu encontrar vou esmigalhar de um jeito que vai levar três gerações para ser reconstruído. Não duvide da minha capacidade. Você não vai ter um minuto de paz. Vai enlouquecer de paranoia e eu vou interná-lo no pior buraco fedorento e asqueroso que eu achar. Vai ficar com medo que eu sabote seus funcionários, vai demitir todos vez após vez, e vai ficar noites e noites com insônia profunda, temendo que no momento que fechar os olhos eu pegue você. Vá em frente. Me teste."

Ele se levantou e saiu, sem sequer olhá-la nos olhos novamente.

"Belo teatrinho." A voz de Gold atravessou sua audição. "Qual foi a ameaça que preparou contra mim? Espero que seja melhor do que a que usou com ele."

"Gold" – Sibilou ela, o sangue ardendo em suas veias. "Eu só vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Antes de machucar outra pessoa desta cidade por conta dos seus negócios ilícitos, ou que fazer o que chama de justiça com as próprias mãos, lembre-se de que eu conheço o seu ponto fraco. Lembre-se que basta uma ligação para que eu tire Neal e Belle de você."

"Você não se atreveria."

"Rosne o quanto quiser, Gold. O que eu tenho a perder afinal? Meu casamento está desmoronando e eu já perdi o meu cargo. Acredite, tenho destruição de sobra. Você também está demitido. Caia fora."

* * *

Regina bateu na porta com Roland no braço. Marian atendeu.

"Mama!" Grunhiu Roland, feliz. Ele desceu do colo de Regina, abraçando as pernas da mãe e depois correu para dentro da casa. Marian por sua vez, lembrou-se nitidamente da discussão de Robin e Regina em frente ao mercado. As mãos, o toque, a raiva. A maneira como Robin chegara em sua casa.

"Obrigada por cuidar dele."

A voz de Marian estava seca e dura, mas Regina cogitou o fato de ela estar enlutada.

"Marian, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Quando o David me contou..."

"O 'David' te contou?" – Sibilou a mulher à sua frente.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Nada. Apenas curiosidade." Marian enrolou-se mais contra o casaco que usava. "Enfim, tudo que eu não preciso agora é de pessoas com pena de mim. Principalmente, se essa pessoa for você."

E com isso, Marian fechou a porta na cara dela. Sem dizer tchau, sem dizer nada. Regina ficou ali parada por alguns segundos, pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Ela sabia. Sabia sobre eles. Aquele desgraçado devia ter contado para ela. E se ela já sabia, não ia demorar muito para toda a cidade saber.

Inclusive David.


	22. Cap 21

Robin caminhava com passos largos e precisos através do parque. O recado o assustou. Regina, querendo se encontrar com ele? Era a coisa mais atípica que lhe acontecera nos últimos dias. De acordo com os últimos encontros entre eles, as coisas estavam vulcânicas. À beira de uma explosão violenta.

Com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do moletom, ele olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que não havia nenhum conhecido por perto. Mesmo vestido com o capuz do moletom, óculos aviador e um boné, ele ainda se sentia facilmente reconhecível. Dobrando a terceira curva da ala oeste, a avistou.

Sentada sobre um banco, ela usava jeans e botas até o joelho, cobertas por um casaco vermelho. O pescoço estava enrolado em uma echarpe verde esmeralda.

"Ei."

A voz dele a alertou e ela se levantou, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Ele sorriu discretamente para ela, mas ela não sorriu de volta. Seu semblante era de preocupação. Ela se adiantou, aproximando-se dele.

"Eu deixei o Roland na sua casa esta tarde, e falei com a Marian. Porque não me disse que ela sabia de tudo, Robin? Porque não me disse que estão se separando?"

"Calma, o que aconteceu?"

"Ela sabe de tudo, Robin. Como pode contar a ela e sequer me avisar?"

"Ela disse alguma coisa?"

"Ela não precisou."

Ele olhou para aqueles olhos, amendoados e marejados na sua frente, e quis abraça-la.

"Eu não contei nada para ela. De fato, ela me perguntou. Chegou até a implorar pela verdade. Eu menti para ela. Disse que simplesmente não sabia o que havia de errado."

Regina cruzou os braços, e baixou o olhar.

"Nós cometemos um erro."

"Você não fez nada além de tentar me afastar. De tentar fazer a coisa certa."

"Não fui convincente o suficiente." Eles trocaram um olhar curto, porém carregado. "Isso tudo me assusta, Robin. Um dia, minha amiga me diz que eu deveria ficar com você e no outro o seu casamento acaba sem que você me conte nada. Eu não sei onde você está, eu não sei o que acontece dentro de você."

"Você me conhece, apesar do pouco tempo, Regina."

"Eu não sei nem se eu me conheço, dear. Muito menos se conheço você."

"É por isso que você se casou com a Marian. Ela consegue ver através do seu coração, assim como eu vejo através do David."

"Gina, meus sentimentos por você não mudaram e não vão mudar. Mas você é casada, e quer permanecer casada com ele. Eu entendo."

Regina olhou para os lábios dele por dois segundos.

"Você a quer de volta?"

"Você não precisa que eu responda isso. Eu estava casado, mas não era o melhor marido do mundo, porque passava o tempo todo pensando em como seria minha vida com você."

"Robin... eu disse que não ia acontecer nada."

"Eu sei. E provavelmente não vai mesmo. Mas eu não consigo me desfazer da fantasia de que isso poderia se tornar realidade. E eu preciso contar a ela."

"Contar o quê para ela? Sobre mim?"

"Ela precisa saber a verdade. Ela tem o direito de saber que o problema não é ela, e que ela não fez nada de errado. Que não há nada que ela poderia ter feito."

"E o que nós fizemos?"

"O que nós fizemos? Nós nos beijamos uma vez. Ela não precisa saber disso."

"Mas ela vai descobrir, Robin. E vai querer saber quão longe as coisas foram e quando. E você vai acabar mentindo ainda mais, ou vai acabar contando tudo para ela."

"Você está preocupada com o seu casamento?"

"Claro que estou." Respondeu ela, se afastando dele. A dois passos dele, ela se virou novamente. "Se você quer fazer uma mudança na sua vida, Robin, faça. Mas não machuque as pessoas que amam você."

* * *

Sentado no balcão da Granny, David bebia distraidamente quando Robin sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Ainda está aqui?"

David sorriu para ele, entorpecido pelo tanto que já havia bebido.

"Talvez a noite toda!"

"Por quê? Problemas com a prefeita?"

"Ex-prefeita, Robin. Olhe para os seus índices de voto. Você a venceu. Ela está indomável."

Robin acenou para que lhe trouxessem um caneco também. Ele brindou sua caneca contra a de David.

"A alegria de uns é a tristeza de outros. Ela vai superar."

"Vai ser bem difícil."

"Ah, como assim? Vai dizer que a excelentíssima prefeita não sabe perder?! Ela pode se candidatar novamente daqui a alguns anos!"

David bebeu um gole longo da sua caneca. Ele limpou os lábios com a costa da mão. Lentamente, se virou para Robin.

"Tenha mais cuidado com a minha mulher, Robin. Ela está perdendo uma relíquia familiar. Discutimos tantas vezes hoje que nem consigo contar. Regina está segurando suas emoções como pode. Mas eu a conheço. Ela está desmoronando."

"Relíquia familiar?"

"É... vou te contar uma história."

* * *

**Flashback on**

_"Regina tinha 12 anos quando sua mãe tornou-se prefeita. Eles moravam em uma cidadezinha no Condado do Maine. O outro candidato misteriosamente aparecera morto, pouco antes das eleições. Houve muita investigação na época, mas não havia nenhuma prova que ligasse Cora ao crime. Portanto, legalmente, ela recebera o cargo._

_Cora era uma mãe abusiva. Queria que Regina estudasse política, que se tornasse presidente do país, ou uma senadora influente; obrigava a filha a ter aulas extensas de economia, de história da constituição, da história da colonização, de relações internacionais. Regina odiava. Odiava toda e qualquer coisa relacionada com política. Mas era obrigada._

_Por outro lado, seu pai a tratava como um pequeno tesouro. Henry a levava para andar a cavalo, para correr pela montanha, para ter aulas de arco e flecha, jogar futebol, ter curso de tiro – aquilo que Regina sentia vontade de fazer e conhecer, seu pai providenciava. Ele ouvia seus desabafos e vez após vez se colocava entre Regina e Cora, protegendo a filha dos ataques da esposa. _

_Cora era uma vadia exigente, mas fora majestosa como prefeita. Ela realmente fez com que a cidade crescesse e prosperasse. Gerou renda, gerou empregos e triplicou a economia. As pessoas realmente a admiravam. Gostavam de tê-la como autoridade. Ela parecia justa e focada. Entretanto, houve o segundo mandato. _

_Na época, Regina tinha 16 anos. Sua mãe transformou-se. De uma vadia exigente, Cora evoluiu drasticamente para uma tirana insensível. Aliou-se a partidos extremistas. Começou a mandar as pessoas para a prisão por motivos ridículos e temperamentais. Exigia uma tributação exacerbada, congelava bens materiais, fiscalizava as pequenas economias de famílias pobres. A cidade toda estava em pânico, e temia por sua vida. Onde Cora pisava, o temor era mortal._

_Regina sentia-se desprotegida. Sentia-se mal pelas pessoas oprimidas por sua mãe. Sabia como essas pessoas se sentiam. Ela estudava coisas que não queria, vestia roupas que não gostava. Namorava um cara que odiava, simplesmente porque sua mãe achava que namorar um filho de senador era um truque que valia a pena. Ela sabia o que era ser destruída por Cora. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Tinha 16 anos!_

_Seu pai tomou a iniciativa. Colocou-se contra Cora. Investiu em partidos da oposição, uniu-se ao povo. Lançou sua campanha; e tinha realmente o apoio da cidade toda. Mas ele nunca quis ferir Cora. Ele queria apenas proteger as pessoas. Queria que as pessoas se sentissem seguras novamente. Mas Cora não tinha limites. _

_Uma noite antes do debate, ela drogou Henry e tentou drogar Regina, mas Regina conseguiu enganá-la. Para a sua infelicidade, eu diria. Naquela noite, ela viu a própria mãe apunhalar seu pai. No peito. Ela temeu por sua segurança. Entretanto, no outro dia, acusou a mãe. Disse-lhe que tinha assistido tudo, que ia contar à cidade toda o que ela tinha feito. Que ia vingar o pai. Mas o corpo de Henry sumiu, e a polícia nada podia fazer. Cora trancou Regina em um colégio interno fora do país, e ela só retornou quando fez 20 anos. _

_Nessa época, Cora já tinha morrido. Regina estudou por mais algum tempo, fez amigos, namorou, conquistou uma vida aqui em Storybrooke e se tornou prefeita. Você talvez se pergunte por que ela faria isso, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Por isso que eu disse que ser prefeita era uma relíquia familiar para ela. Ela encara isso como terminar o que seu pai começou. Ela é prefeita porque quer que as pessoas de Storybrooke nunca se sintam como os cidadãos de sua antiga cidade. Porque ela acredita que as pessoas mereçam sentirem-se seguras, mereçam ter uma pessoa que cuide da cidade e não que tente extorquir tudo o que a cidade possui para si mesma. Ela é prefeita para fazer exatamente o oposto que sua mãe fazia, para fazer aquilo que ela confia cegamente que seu pai faria se estivesse em seu lugar._

_Regina é durona, Robin. Ela não se permite chorar na frente de ninguém, não se permite ser derrotada. Você a derrotar é uma novidade para ela, e ela está lidando com isso de uma maneira bem catastrófica. Ser prefeita é tudo para ela. Significa uma vida. Eu sei, eu não ajudei muito me engraçando com outra mulher enquanto ela estava com esse circo na cabeça. Fui otário demais. Mas agora preciso cuidar da minha esposa, porque ela definitivamente vai precisar. "_

**Flashback off  
**

* * *

Quando David terminou de falar, Robin estava com a garganta seca. Ele nunca, em toda a sua mísera existência, em toda a sua ínfima alma ia imaginar que aquele era o passado da fantástica Prefeita Regina. Que ela escondia tanta dor, tanto sofrimento por trás daqueles sorrisinhos maldosos e os vestidos apertados. Regina era uma muralha, linda e esculpida, em volta de um tesouro inestimável.

Robin bebeu um longe gole da sua caneca, pensando em tudo que fizera a ela, em tudo que ela fizera a ele, as farpas trocadas, as brigas, os ataques políticos. Saber que ela não era apenas uma vadia arrogante mudava as coisas drasticamente. E saber que Regina tinha motivações tão nobres era assustadoramente reconfortante, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma carga enorme de remorso.

Ele não queria mais aquilo. Não queria tirar a prefeitura dela. Que motivos ele tinha? Nenhum nobre. Ele primeiro decidira concorrer para provocá-la, e depois para fazer a diferença. Mas no final das contas, os motivos dela eram demasiadamente melhores. Puros. Nobres. Robin bateu a caneca contra a caneca de David, e sorriu.

Não importava o que fosse acontecer, ele só tinha uma certeza agora.

Precisava falar com ela.


	23. Cap 22

"Eu preciso de roupas!"

Regina olhou para ela por cima do copo gigante da Starbucks. Ruby sorria, os olhos criando uma expressão quase angelical.

"Eu vou buscar."

"Está me impedindo de ir até o meu apartamento? Isso é algum tipo de sequestro?"

"Ruby." Sibilou ela. "Estou te impedindo de voltar a um local que não é mais seguro, e que vai te trazer lembranças ruins. Eu estou pensando no seu bem."

"Gina, eu vou viajar daqui duas semanas, cedo ou tarde terei que ir até lá."

Regina terminou de beber seu chá, e colocou o copo sobre a bancada.

"Nesse dia, eu te acompanho. Mas enquanto isso, eu vou até lá e pego algumas coisas. Faça uma lista do que quer e onde provavelmente possa estar."

* * *

_Péssima ideia, Regina._

Quando se ofereceu para passar no apartamento de Ruby, não tinha ideia de que ia ter que enfrentar uma tempestade e um clima tão assustadoramente congelante. Ela já tinha preenchido a segunda mala, obedecendo a cada item incrivelmente desnecessário da lista de Ruby. Em nome de Yves Saint Lauren, onde é que ela ia usar aquele poncho horrível?

_Concentre-se. _

Regina colocou as malas próximas à porta. Deu uma breve olhada em volta, e lembrou-se da última vez em que estivera ali. Aquela noite. Quando encontrara Ruby inconsciente, e teve certeza de que a garota já estava morta. Regina caminhou até o banheiro, que estava uma bagunça. Nojento, para ser específico. Os filhos da puta sequer tiveram o descaramento de limpar a banheira. Regina deu uma olhada no relógio e certificou-se de que tinha tempo de sobra.

Ela tateou pelos armários até achar alvejante e uma vassoura. Com precisão, despejou todo o produto pela banheira, pelo chão, por toda superfície encontrada no banheiro. Esfregou vigorosamente, distraída pelos próprios pensamentos. Alguns minutos depois, o banheiro já tinha outra cara. Claro, fedia alvejante, e os olhos dela estavam marejados com a intoxicação advinda do produto. Ela saiu do banheiro antes que vomitasse ou a cabeça explodisse com a enxaqueca.

Satisfeita, ela deu uma última olhada em volta. Pronta para sair, colocou a bolsa carteiro sobre o ombro. Um segundo antes de colocar a mão na alça da mala, a campainha tocou.

_Estranho. Quem viria atrás de Ruby?_

O sangue dela vibrou quando ela cogitou a ideia de ser alguém relacionado à Zelena ou Graham procurando-a. Ela andou em passos largos, e abriu a porta.

"Robin?"

Robin passou por ela, entrando na casa sem fazer cerimônia. Parado no meio da sala, ele estava molhado e com o rosto cansado. Parecia igualmente chocado em vê-la ali. Ajeitando a roupa desajeitadamente, ele passou os dedos pela barba.

"Eu estou procurando a Ruby."

"A Ruby não voltou para este apartamento desde o incidente. Ela está morando comigo por enquanto."

Ela estava parada na frente dele, totalmente sem jeito. Considerando que dera outro fora nele da última vez que conversaram, ela imaginava que o clima entre eles não estava fluindo. Robin parecia estar decidindo o que fazer, e colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, enquanto balançava quase que imperceptivelmente para frente e para trás.

"Eu gostaria de falar com ela. Preciso me desculpar, preciso fazer perguntas."

"Fazer perguntas?" Regina olhou-o de soslaio. "Ela já foi interrogada pela polícia."

Ele balançou os ombros, sinalizando que não se importava. "Eu só quero conversar com ela."

"Você pode ir até minha casa para isso."

"E lidar com você?"

"Bem, é a minha casa. E se quiser falar com ela, vai ser assim."

Robin assentiu, balançando a cabeça. Regina o observou por alguns minutos, surpresa pela facilidade em conseguir aquilo. Ele estava evitando brigar com ela. Por quê? Ela era muito boa em ler pessoas. Mas Robin, ah, Robin era uma incógnita. Transparente em algumas situações, mais opaco que fumê em outras. Uma caixinha de surpresas.

"Quer ajuda com as malas?"

Regina teve um lapso do que estava esquecendo-se de fazer. As malas. Ruby.

"Não precisa."

Ela tentou passar por ele, mas Robin segurou-a gentilmente pelo antebraço. Ela levantou o olhar, que indubitavelmente atravessou aqueles lábios e depois focaram nos olhos verdes. Regina respirava de maneira rasa, observando atentamente os movimentos dele. Mas Robin apenas ficou ali, com os dedos em volta do pulso delicado, segurando-a.

"Preciso que me desculpe."

"Por?"

"Pela eleição."

Ela tirou o pulso dos dedos dele, delicadamente. No segundo posterior, arrependeu-se.

"Você teve uma campanha mais limpa que a minha, pelo menos."

"Se eu soubesse que significava tanto para você, Regina, eu..."

"Você o quê, Robin? Ia desistir? Ia pegar leve comigo? Poupe-me do sentimentalismo."

Ele deixou um sorriso escorregar por seus lábios. Ela era incorrigível.

"Eu nem teria concorrido."

Ela o encarou, séria.

"Enfim, a Ruby não está. Mais alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudá-lo?"

"Você pode me ouvir um minuto sem tentar fugir como o diabo fugindo da cruz, Regina?"

Ela bufou, mas deixou os ombros relaxarem.

"Ok. Fale."

"Eu sinto muito por ter lhe colocado em uma situação difícil. Eu sinto muito por ter tirado de você algo que significava laços de família. Sinto muito se não soube respeitar todas as vezes que você me pediu para ficar longe. Mas eu vou compensar tudo. Eu estou retirando a minha candidatura."

"Você o quê?"

"Eu ainda não terminei. Eu estou retirando a candidatura. Assim que o divórcio sair, eu vou embora de Storybrooke. É claro que eu não consigo tirar você da cabeça, Regina. Mas também ficou claro para mim que você quer ficar com o seu marido, e como você sugeriu uma vez, é melhor que eu vá embora. Agora eu sei que é mesmo a melhor opção. Não se sinta culpada, eu que me apaixonei por você sabendo que você já tinha toda uma vida."

Robin falava aquilo como se estivesse explicando a uma criança como se realiza a fotossíntese. Como se estivesse tão confortável com a verdade a ponto de não ser tocado por ela. Regina, por outro lado, sentia o coração batendo tão forte que parecia que ou ele ia saltar de dentro da caixa torácica, ou ia subir pela traqueia. Ela não tinha maturidade emocional para lidar com esse tipo de declaração com naturalidade. Como se fosse indiferente.

"Robin... você acabou de chegar à cidade."

"Eu sei, mas já estudei propostas de emprego em outros lugares. Tenho algumas cartas na manga. Não se preocupe, eu sei me virar."

Regina aproximou-se dele. Ela estava com os olhos marejados, e o encarou antes de deixar as palavras escaparem pelos seus lábios.

"Eu odeio ser a razão pela qual você está indo embora."

"Você não é a única razão."

Ela olhou para o chão, e ele sentiu que ela estava relutante contra os próprios pensamentos. Eles estavam incrivelmente próximos, e Robin lutava contra a sensação de querer tocá-la.

"Talvez eu não tenha direito nenhum de lhe dizer isso, Robin... Mas eu não quero que você vá embora." Eles não conseguiam deixar de olhar nos olhos do outro. "Você sabia o tempo todo, não é? Que meu casamento estava desmoronando."

"Ele ama você. Se você quer ficar com ele, não há nada que não possa consertar."

"O que eu quero?" As primeiras lágrimas começaram a deslizar sobre o rosto dela. "Eu quero tudo, Robin. É isso o que nós dois temos em comum."

Ela estava chorando. Ele quis morrer naquele momento. Ela continuou com a voz embargada.

"Não importa o que vai custar, ou quem vai se ferir."

"Gina."

Robin delicadamente aproximou-se, e suas mãos deslizaram nos ombros dela, subindo até que os dedos se firmassem na nuca dela, os polegares roçando seu rosto e limpando suas lágrimas. Os olhos se tocaram de uma maneira nova, como se estivessem cientes do que estavam sentindo naquele momento. Regina mantinha os olhos nos olhos dele. Aos poucos, seu olhar foi percorrendo aquele rosto másculo, e concentrando-se naqueles lábios. Lábios que ela almejava. Que ela sonhava a respeito.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu os dedos dele roçando sua clavícula, fazendo com que seu casaco deslizasse dos seus ombros para seus braços, caindo aos seus pés. Regina ainda estava inerte em seus braços, apenas consentindo com o toque dele. Robin enfiou os dedos no cabelo dela, e a puxou para ele, mas não a beijou. Com os lábios dela próximos aos seus, ele podia sentir sua respiração, podia sentir o calor dela.

Mas a falta de resposta dela talvez fosse à resposta. Ou não.

_Beija logo, caralho. _

Ele estava prestes a obedecer seu subconsciente quando ambos ouviram um click, e o apartamento – assim como metade da cidade – mergulhou em escuridão. Eles não se moveram. Robin segurava-a pelo rosto, acariciando-a. Lágrimas ainda escorriam, e ele não sabia se era por culpa, se eram por cansaço... Ele não sabia de nada. A verdade era essa.

"Robin."

A voz dela saiu como um sussurro choramingado, e ele apertou um pouco mais os dedos contra a nuca dela.

"Sim?"

"Me beija. Me beija agora, como se fosse a última vez."


	24. Cap 23

**Nota da escritora para vocês: eu fiz um fanvid dessa fanfic, para ajudar vocês a ter uma idéia visual da coisa toda. Quer dizer, pra "entrar no clima" sacomé? Espero que vejam mesmo e apreciem. Sério. Eu nunca fiz um fanvid na minha vida, então desculpem - meu negócio é escrever mesmo. Beijão. **

**tô tentando postar aqui mas não consigo. Vou postar nos reviews pra quem quiser ver. Vlw.  
**

* * *

_"Me beija agora, como se fosse a última vez."_

Robin não pensou antes de trazer os lábios dela para os seus, cerrando a distância entre eles. Sua língua entrou faminta na boca dela, saboreando, matando a vontade que o atiçava dia após dia. Ele deixou que seus dedos deslizassem pelo pescoço, enroscando-os delicadamente nos cabelos negros.

Regina tentou lembrar-se de algum outro momento em sua vida em que sentira daquele jeito, mas não conseguiu. O calor do beijo era insanamente perturbador, de uma maneira que ela era incapaz de rejeitar. Robin beijou-a com mais profundidade, sua língua tocando na dela, a mão forte contra a nuca dela enquanto a outra mão descia o zíper do seu vestido. Ela gemeu ao sentir o contato dos dedos dele contra sua pele quente, e o segurou-o com força pelos cabelos, as línguas ainda duelando dentro de suas bocas.

Os dedos dele roçaram pelos ombros dela enquanto ele retirava o vestido, lentamente. Deslizando-o pelos braços, através da fina cintura, pelas pernas torneadas. Ele beijou a parte interna da coxa dela, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Robin subiu pelo corpo dela, dando beijos safados por toda a sua extensão. Que corpo era aquele, ele se perguntava. Tão perfeito, tão ardente, tão sexy. Ele nunca mais conseguiria se esquecer daquela visão, nem se tentasse. Regina sorriu ao vê-lo admirando-a.

"O que foi?"

"Você é..."

Ela colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dele. Ele deslizou as mãos pela cintura dela, chegando às nádegas, que ele espalmou e apertou, pressionando o corpo dela contra o seu. Ela se debruçou, beijando-o no pescoço, mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha. Ele acariciava a bunda dela, colocando apenas a ponta do dedo na parte de dentro da costura, roçando, deslizando, provocando-a enquanto ela desabotoava a camisa dele.

Ela rapidamente tirou-lhe a camisa, puxando a camiseta logo em seguida. Seus olhos mostraram um brilho inoportuno quando ela avistou aquele abdômen duro como rocha, músculos em relevo como uma estátua romana. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, e eles trocaram um olhar carregado de desejo. Mais um pouco, e aquele quarto pegaria fogo. Literalmente.

Regina esticou os dedos colocando um dedo no cós da calça jeans dele, e o puxou. Robin adiantou, se a pegou pela cintura, a mão imponente, enquanto a boca dele correu para os ouvidos dela, onde ele lambia e sussurrava.

"Você é muito..." Ele deslizou uma alça do sutiã e deixou-a caída sobre o braço. Seus lábios encontraram um ponto sensível da clavícula dela para sugar. Ela gemeu. "Gostosa."

Ele deu a volta nela, os dedos passando pela lateral da cintura, acariciando suas coxas, e voltando para os seios, que ele começou a massagear com pressão e firmeza. Sua boca encontrou um ponto logo abaixo da veia pulsante dela, e Regina fincou as unhas no jeans dele, gemendo alto.

"Como você é sensível, babe."

"Robin..."

Ele mordeu o pescoço dela, forte para doer mas parou antes de deixar alguma marca. Não queria causar problemas para ela. Regina agora rebolava contra o corpo dele, o quadril abundante agora roçando enlouquecidamente contra seu pau preso no jeans. Ele repensou aquela posição. Não ia durar um segundo nela. Robin gemeu e ela intensificou o rebolado.

"Vai me fazer gozar nas calças."

"Essa será a primeira vez?"

"Gina." Repreendeu ele. Seus lábios desceram do pescoço pela costa, e ele fincou os dentes no fecho do sutiã, soltando a peça. Ela deixou que a peça deslizasse até o chão. Robin a virou e abocanhou um dos seus seios, enquanto encaixava sua perna entre as pernas dela, o topo da sua coxa fazendo pressão contra a umidade dela. O corpo dela era pequeno, e tinha um encaixe perfeito na sua anatomia. Ele deixou a língua circular o mamilo e então o sugou, e pela maneira pela qual ela gemeu e enfiou as unhas na carne dele, podia dizer que ela gozaria em minutos.

Repetindo o movimento de circular e sugar em seus mamilos, repetidamente, freneticamente, ele sentiu que ela começara a se movimentar em seu colo. Robin deslizou as mãos pelas coxas dela, circulando-as por baixo e a pegou no colo, levando-a de encontro à parede enquanto ela cruzava as pernas sobre o quadril dele. Em algum momento, a calça dele havia caído aos seus pés, mas ele não sabia dizer exatamente quando. Ele se desvencilhou dela, e tirou a calça dos seus calcanhares.

Regina estava na sua frente, vestida apenas com uma calcinha transparente minúscula e saltos vermelhos. Era a imagem do pecado. Os cabelos bagunçados e um olhar de lascívia profunda. Ajoelhado, ele não pode resistir. Deslizou a calcinha pelas pernas dela, roçando propositalmente os dedos por todo o caminho. Ele apertou as duas mãos ao redor da cintura dela, e então deixou que sua boca encontrasse rapidamente o centro das pernas.

Ela gemeu profundamente quando sentiu a língua dele dentro dela. Fundo, tão fundo quanto ela o queria. Ele a penetrou com a língua, uma, duas, inúmeras vezes, vez após vez – deliciando-se com a maneira com a qual ela gemia seu nome. A língua passeou pelos grandes lábios, sugando e lambendo, e ele começou a brincar com seu clitóris, atiçando com a ponta da língua e depois o abocanhando, sugando e sugando, a língua fazendo movimentos precisos de ida e vinda, lambidas firmes, vigorosas. As pernas dela começaram a enfraquecer quando ele rodopiou a língua dentro dela e então sugou forte o clitóris, sentindo-a explodir na sua boca, o abdômen se contraindo em um espasmo involuntário e as pernas dobrando. Regina não tinha mais nenhuma firmeza nas pernas, mas Robin a suspendeu novamente, libertando-se da cueca e se enterrando nela com força e precisão.

"Ai meu..."

A língua dele entrou em sua boca impedindo-a de completar seu grito, enquanto o quadril dele era imbatível contra a pélvis dela. Seu pênis entrava fundo e forte contra ela. Tanto, que chegava a doer. Mas ela não estava sentindo a dor. Sentia apenas o prazer, sentia a força com que ele a rasgava, e queria mais, precisava de mais. Seu corpo todo parecia estar sendo penetrado, e a cada estocada dele, era como se faltasse apenas mais um pouco para ela se desintegrar em prazer. Ele a preenchia, libidinosamente, o quadril curvado para que ele atingisse aquele ponto dentro dela. E ah, ele estava atingindo. Regina mal conseguia respirar, concentrada em se abrir mais, para que ele pudesse ir mais fundo.

Ele continuou a estocar nela, contra a parede, com toda a sua força. Com todo o desejo que o vinha consumindo desde que a conhecera. Com o desejo que fazia com que se masturbasse todas as noites, gemendo o nome dela.

"Robin... não se mexe, não... mexe sim, aí, pelo amor de Deus, bem aí... Oh my"

Ele sorriu e lambeu o pescoço umedecido pelo suor. Algumas reboladas depois, ela já estava à beira do abismo e as pernas de Robin começaram a ceder. Ele diminuiu o ritmo, ouvindo-a resmungar, mas a manteve preenchida enquanto deslizavam até o chão, Robin deitado no chão e Regina em seu colo. Ela o puxou pelo cabelo e o beijo com volúpia, enquanto rebolava sedutoramente em seu colo. Robin beijou seus seios antes de se deitar, e ela movimentou-se para cima para então sentir aquele pau deslizando para dentro dela novamente. Levantando-se e sentindo-o sair, sentando-se e sentindo-o deslizar para dentro, e ela continuou, levantando e sentando, levantando e sentando, seu corpo todo forçando o encaixe, a pressão insuportavelmente deliciosa levando-a a loucura. Aos poucos, ela aumentou a velocidade, sentindo as mãos másculas massageando seus seios. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos, voltando a cavalgar no colo dele. Os gemidos dela estavam enlouquecendo Robin, que apertou os dedos ao redor do quadril dela.

Em dois segundos, ele a girou, tirando-a do seu colo. Ela estava por baixo dele e mordeu seu lábio inferior, enquanto passava uma perna pela cintura dele, tentando puxá-lo para baixo.

"Não vou comer você no chão, Regina."

Ela juntou os lábios fazendo beicinho.

"E onde vai ser, dear?"

"Na mesa."

Eles se levantaram, e Robin a pegou no colo, colocando-a sobre a mesa. Eles se beijaram passionalmente, as línguas sugando e chupando. Ele beijava incrivelmente bem, ela tinha que admitir. Em poucos segundos, Robin deitou-a sobre a mesa, e se encaixou nela, o pênis voltando a entrar tão fundo que ela possivelmente o sentiria na cabeça do útero. Robin começou a movimentar-se tão rápido quanto a invadiu, as duas mãos no quadril dela, puxando-a, aumentando o impacto. Seu quadril batia violentamente contra ela, o som dos corpos se encontrando preenchia a sala toda acompanhado dos gemidos incontroláveis de Regina, dos urros de Robin e do som do corpo dela indo e voltando, esfregando-se contra o verniz seminovo da mesa de madeira. A mesa acompanhava os movimentos, indo e voltando, rangendo contra o chão tamanha a força que era colocada sobre ela. Robin entrava e saía com violência, e ritmo. Parecia que queria afundar dentro dela, tamanha a precisão que a penetrava, seu quadril forçando-se contra ela, em um ângulo curvado para atingi-la onde ela jamais esqueceria. Ele continuava incansável, indo e voltando, indo e voltando, forte, duro, áspero. Regina colocou o nó do dedo indicador entre os dedos, certa de que estava chegando ao seu limite.

"Não, não, não... Tira esse dedo daí."

"Robin... Me fode de uma vez."

"Eu quero te ouvir gozando, Gina."

A pélvis dele estava começando a doer, mas ele não parou. Debruçou-se sobre ela, lambendo seu pescoço e começou a rebolar para dentro dela, com mais força. Muito, muito mais profundamente. Ele sentiu quando ela enfiou as unhas no quadril dele, e gritou, e ele sentiu seu pau lambuzado pelo gozo dela, mas continuou, socando dentro dela como ela havia lhe pedido, como se fosse a última vez.

Mas não seria. Ele seria incapaz de passar o resto da vida longe daquilo. Algumas estocadas a mais, com mais força e ele explodiu, as mãos enroscadas no cabelo dela, puxando com força enquanto gemia baixinho contra a orelha dela.

"Ca-ra-lho."

Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer antes de cair sobre o corpo feminino estirado sobre a mesa.


	25. Cap 24

Regina estava deitada nua sobre a mesa da cozinha, com Robin deitado sobre seu corpo. Olhando para o teto, ela respirava ofegante.

Ela deveria estar se sentindo culpada, devia estar arrependida, ou devia ter saído correndo. Mas não. O único pensamento que permeava sua mente era:

_Estou apaixonada pelo Robin. Profundamente.  
_

Ele começou a se levantar, e ajudou-a a descer da mesa. Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e a puxou para si, beijando-a com malícia mas com ternura, arrancando um gemido suave dos lábios dela.

"O que será de nós agora?"

Regina olhou para ele por alguns segundos com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

"Seremos nós. Apenas isso."

Ela se desvencilhou, e começou a vestir-se. Cada peça estava em um lugar, o que fez que ela desse uma pequena volta pelo cômodo. Ela subiu o vestido, e aproximou-se dele, virando-se de costa para que ele subisse o zíper do vestido.

"Você pode...?"

"Claro."

Robin delicadamente fechou o zíper e abotoou o botão que ficava logo abaixo da nuca dela. Ele não resistiu à proximidade, e deixou que suas mãos deslizassem pela cintura dela, abraçando-a e seus lábios deslizaram preguiçosos pela nuca da morena, escorregando para o pescoço. Regina colocou suas mãos sobre as mãos dele, e gemeu baixinho.

"Robin, eu preciso ir embora. Ou o David vai acabar vindo atrás de mim."

"Tudo bem."

Eles tentaram colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares e Regina anotou mentalmente o fato de que precisa pedir que faxinassem o apartamento todo. Não era justo que Ruby voltasse para o local onde ela e Robin haviam transado sem que fosse limpo. A coitada não merecia. Ela olhou por cima do ombro e o avistou levando as malas para o corredor.

* * *

Robin estava encostado do outro lado do corredor, encarando-a.

Ela era insanamente atraente, e não havia nada a ser feito. Ele não conseguiria ficar longe dela. Mudar-se de cidade, agora, parecia absurdo. Parecia indecente.

O toque sonoro o despertou e ele assistiu enquanto ela arrastava as malas para dentro do elevador. Ele entrou, as mãos no bolso e ficou parado na frente, com os olhos dela cravados em sua costa e os olhos dele cravados na porta, que se fechava lentamente. Alguns botões depois, e o elevador começou a descer.

Por dois segundos apenas. Dois segundos, o tempo necessário para que Robin apertasse a parada de emergência. O elevador deu um solavanco, e Robin virou-se para trás, encontrando uma Regina com os olhos travessos e um sorriso safado. Ele a jogou contra a parede do elevador, prensando-a com o seu corpo.

Aquilo era rápido, quente e ousado. As mãos dele subiram pelas coxas endurecidas, trazendo o vestido para cima. Robin flexionou os joelhos e pegou-a pela cintura, suspendendo-a do chão e sentando-a sobre a barra de apoio. Regina cruzou os braços atrás da nuca dele, trazendo-lhe para um beijo inevitável. As línguas buscaram uma à outra, com fome e desespero. Era obscena a maneira como se desejavam e parecia que aquela fome só crescia. Robin desvencilhou-se do beijo dela, e alcançou seu pescoço, enquanto sussurrava, a voz rouca atiçando as terminações nervosas dela.

"Eu preciso te fazer gozar de novo."

"Robin..." Ela gemeu quando sentiu a mão dele acariciando-a por cima da calcinha.

"Por favor, Gina."

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Robin afastou a calcinha para o lado e penetrou-a com o dedo indicador. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, a cabeça pendendo para trás e batendo na parede atrás dela. As unhas dela se apertaram em volta da gola da jaqueta militar dele.

"Robin!"

Robin lambeu o pescoço dela enquanto inseria mais um dedo, e começava a movimentar-se. Seus dedos entravam e saíam com força e ritmo, e ele usou a outra mão para segurá-la pelo pescoço, mas sem utilizar força.

"Você é tão gostosa, Regina... Eu quero comer você de todos os jeitos, em todos os lugares..."

"Faça isso..."

Ele revirou os dedos dentro dela, e sentiu quando ela quase convulsionou de prazer. Ele continuou a bombear os dedos para dentro dela.

"Você parecia me odiar até ontem a noite, Regina..."

Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, concentrando-se no orgasmo que se construía metodicamente na parte baixa do seu ventre. Ele beijou o colo dela, a língua fazendo o contorno do decote. Os gemidos dela estavam cada vez mais altos, e ela apertava-se ainda mais contra ele, puxando a jaqueta com toda a sua força.

"Oh meu Deus..."

Ele sentia a excitação dela lambuzando seus dedos, mas não parou.

"Me chame de Robin mesmo."

Ele deixou que o polegar escorregasse para o clitóris, e então o apertou.

Regina deu um grito e abraçou-se contra ele, sua respiração pesada, os olhos fechados. O coração dela parecia estar saindo do corpo. Ele tirou os dedos dela, e a abraçou, suas mãos acariciando a costa dela, subindo e descendo carinhosamente, esperando que ela se recuperasse.

* * *

"Você tem certeza do que está fazendo, bonito?"

Zelena estava sorrindo, os cabelos ruivos jogados para o lado de um jeito sedutor. Usando um vestido longo com uma fenda enorme, era a imagem do perigo. Ela bebericou o chá verde, e olhou para Graham.

"Claro que tenho. O que eu tenho a perder? Tecnicamente, eu preciso sumir. Regina não pode saber que eu estou na cidade."

"Eu posso cuidar disso." - Respondeu Wale.

"O que precisamos agora é sumir com a Ruby. Ela se tornou um problema."

Todos olharam para ela.

"Glinda, querida... Não é tão fácil. Ela virou um pet da Regina."

"A Regina pode ser levada a achar que a Ruby é um problema."

Glinda bocejou.

"Quanto amadorismo. Ela adotou a menina. Não vai cair em qualquer besteira."

Graham arrumou o terno caro, e alisando a gravata, acrescentou.

"É da Regina que estamos falando, pessoal. A vadia que consegue dobrar a cidade toda há mais de dois mandatos e que provavelmente vai ganhar mais um."

Wale olhou para o relógio. Aquela reunião estava se tornando um desperdício de tempo.

"Quem são os pontos fracos dela?"

"David." Respondeu Graham.

"Robin." Acrescentou Glinda.

Wale sorriu e Zelena o acompanhou.

"Pronto, já temos dois alvos. Vamos trabalhar."

* * *

"Como estava minha casa?"

Regina sorriu com as lembranças. Ruby estalou os dedos na altura do nariz dela, chamando-lhe a atenção.

"Regina!"

"Ah, uma imundície. Uma faxina de vez em quando é essencial, sabe?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Gina?"

"Não. Por que a pergunta?"

"Você está... diferente. Na falta de uma palavra melhor."

"Ruby, você esta neurótica."

"Sei."

Regina debruçou-se e beijou-a na testa.

"Por sinal, aquele poncho é horroroso."

* * *

Joseph Nolan tinha o costume infeliz de subir pelos andaimes e arrumar o telhado da sua própria fazenda.

Naquela manhã, um barulho infernal o havia acordado, e ele tinha certeza de que algum bicho havia subido no sótão. Com as ferramentas presas no cinto de utilidades, ele subiu pelo andaime. Sentiu uma leve inclinação, mas como o próprio havia montado aquele andaime, tinha certeza que era impressão sua. Do alto, ele pegou a lanterna e vasculhou o escuro com o feixe de luz.

Foi aí que sentiu uma picada no pulso. Ele tentou segurar-se no andaime, mas uma das madeiras soltou-se e ele foi arremessado contra o chão.

Caído, com uma dor insuportável e sem forças para gritar, Joseph segurava a madeira que havia se soltado. Seus olhos analisaram as fendas onde deviam estar presos os parafusos largos. Ele sorriu.

Podia até morrer, mas de uma coisa que ele tinha certeza.

Aquilo não havia sido um acidente.

Seu andaime havia sido sabotado.


	26. Cap 25

Regina estava em sua cozinha, cortando os legumes religiosamente. Ela ensaiava a conversa vez após vez em sua mente, tentava premeditar a reação de David, tentava silenciar sua própria mente, a sua vontade de chorar por ter que se desfazer de uma relação de tantos anos.

"David, eu me apaixonei pelo Robin." Não, muito direto. Era como socar os dentes dele.

"David, é hora de nós seguirmos caminhos diferentes." Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Pior.

Na verdade, não havia jeito fácil e bonito de dizer a verdade. Não havia um modo mais civilizado de dizer "Ei, me apaixonei pelo seu amigo casado, causei o divórcio dele, transei com ele na casa da Ruby e agora vou me divorciar de você para ficarmos juntos." Al Gore que me desculpe, mas essa sim era uma verdade inconveniente.

Por outro lado, ela não conseguia mais não pensar em Robin. A maneira como seu sangue borbulhava apenas com a possibilidade do toque dele. O jeito que ele a olhava, a voz dele contra a sua pele, seu beijo, seu gosto... Distraída, a faca escorregou macia por uma lasca de pele.

"Puta que pariu!"

Sangue começou a esvair, e Regina levou o dedo aos lábios, involuntariamente. Ela sorriu, e o telefone tocou. Dois passos à direita e ela alcançou o aparelho, segurando-o com a mão ilesa.

"Regina."

"Gina" – A voz de David a fez estremecer. Ela não estava preparada ainda. Isso ia ser mais difícil do que ela imaginava. "Gina, preciso de você agora."

"David, nós precisamos conversar."

"Tudo o que você quiser, mas primeiro, você pode me levar até Kentucky, querida?"

Ela notou um nervosismo atípico na voz dele.

"Dav, o que aconteceu?"

"Meu pai sofreu um acidente e está passando por uma cirurgia. Não tenho condições de dirigir até lá, baby."

"Eu passo aí em cinco minutos, dear."

Regina desligou o telefone e arrancou o avental, pegando as chaves do carro enquanto se dirigia à saída.

* * *

Regina estava sentada na borda da cama do hospital, sua mão entre as mãos grandes e calejadas de seu sogro. David estava debruçado sobre ele, os olhos avermelhados pelo choro de desespero e alívio em saber que estava tudo bem.

"Pai, eu já tinha te avisado mil vezes sobre aqueles andaimes. Não é seguro."

"Por favor, David! Eu subo nesses andaimes desde antes de você nascer. Nunca tive problemas."

"Por isso mesmo. São antiguidades. Está tudo velho e solto."

Joseph apertou a mão da nora, que sorriu para ele. Ele a encarou.

"Pensei que você tinha aliviado a chatice desse moleque."

"Eu tento, Joseph. Ele nunca foi fácil."

"Ele tem sorte de ter você."

Regina olhou para David. Ele a olhava de volta, com um sorriso feliz nos lábios, os olhos azuis agradecendo. Ela se odiou intensamente. Ela sorriu timidamente, e apertou os dedos contra a mão do senhor à sua frente.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa? Quer ir lá para casa?"

"Não, crianças. Eu não vou para Maine por causa de uma cirurgiazinha."

"Pai."

"Não me desafie, David."

David levantou as mãos, rendido.

"Tudo bem, chefia."

"Mas eu gostaria de falar com a polícia."

David virou-se para ele, a mudança no semblante materializando-se imediatamente. O sorriso sumiu, e uma cortina de preocupação cobriu sua íris azulada.

"Pai, tem alguma acontecendo?"

"Tem."

"Joseph" – Regina ajeitou-se na cama, incomodada. Adorava Joseph. Lembrava-a da sensação de ter um pai. Ele a acolhera desde que começara a namorar David, tratando-a melhor do que tratava o próprio filho. Ela passou os dedos pelo rosto dele, e bagunçou seu ralo cabelo branco. "Está nos deixando preocupados. Por que quer falar com a polícia?"

"Porque essa queda não foi um acidente. Eu tenho provas de que foi uma sabotagem."

"Mas como? Por quê? Pai, todo mundo te adora por aqui! Quem faria algo assim?"

"Talvez a pessoa não fosse daqui, Dav."

A voz de Regina chamou-lhe a atenção. Era óbvio o que ela estava pensando. Se ninguém ali queria o mal de Joseph, talvez ele não fosse o alvo. Talvez, fosse apenas a isca. A ferramenta para machucar alguém.

Eles se olharam por algum tempo, até a resposta se tornar óbvia.

Era um tiro de aviso para um deles.

* * *

O telefone estava gritando histericamente quando Ruby conseguiu alcança-lo.

"Alô?"

"Gina?"

"Aqui é a Ruby. Regina não está. Quem é?"

"Oi, Ruby. É o Robin."

Gina? Eles tinham essa intimidade.

"Quer deixar algum recado, Robin? A Regina e o David foram pra Kentucky mas voltam hoje, pelo que disseram."

"Eles foram juntos?"

Era palpável a dor na voz dele, e Ruby começou a ligar os pontos.

"Foram."

"Bem, eu... Ligo depois. Ou amanhã. Não precise falar nada para ela."

Ruby sabia que na verdade ele não queria que David ficasse sabendo.

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho. Obrigada, Ruby. Você está bem?"

"Ótima. Regina é como uma mãe para mim. Ela é maravilhosa."

"Sim, ela é..." A dor na voz dele a incomodava. "Preciso desligar. Um beijo."

Ruby colocou o telefone sobre o gancho. Voltou-se para o sofá, mas não estava mais interessada na televisão. Ela tinha muitas dúvidas em sua cabeça, e Regina teria que responder a todas elas. Não era mais uma opção. Era uma exigência.

* * *

Regina estava sob o chuveiro, a água quente lhe caindo sobre os cabelos, descendo pelo seu corpo. Ela não estava se movendo. Havia uma tempestade acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça. Ela não sabia mais como lidar com todas as situações sem que colocasse algo a perder. Ela sentiu uma brisa gelada logo atrás dela, e observou David entrando no box, completamente nu.

Ela não estava no melhor humor para ele agora.

"David, o que está fazendo?"

Ele massageou os ombros dela.

"Não vou bancar o espertinho hoje, Gina. Só quero cuidar de você."

Graças a Deus ela estava de costas para ele, então sua expressão de tristeza passara despercebida. Ele a abraçou, a água quente banhando os dois. Ela podia sentir a ereção dele contra a sua bunda, mas ignorou. Ele depositou um beijo delicado logo abaixo seu maxilar.

"Obrigado por ficar do meu lado hoje."

"Dav..." A voz dela era um sussurro. Ela queria dizer muitas coisas, que ele só ia se machucar por amá-la, que era isso o que ela fazia com todos: os machucava.

Ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, apertando-a contra si. Sua nuca caiu sobre os ombros dela. Regina respirou fundo, e então deu meia volta, ficando de frente para ele.

"David, você está chorando?"

"Não." Mentiu ele.

"Está sim, dear. Você não mente bem."

Ela o abraçou, seu braço direito na linha acima do cóccix dele, e a outra mão delicadamente tocou-lhe o rosto.

"Você é o homem mais másculo e destemido que eu já conheci. O que está havendo?"

"Eu..."

David a pegou pelo rosto. Suas duas mãos segurando as laterais do rosto dela, fixando o olhar que eles trocavam. Regina o encarava, ansiosa.

"Eu me dei conta de que eu não tenho nada, Regina. Eu só tenho você. Você é parte do meu passado, do meu presente e do meu futuro. Você é a cola que mantêm as relações da minha família unida. Meus pais mal conversavam um com o outro antes de você entrar nas nossas vidas e hoje eles são melhores amigos. Eu não era ninguém sem você. E continuo não sendo. É quase certo que a Emma vai roubar a delegacia de mim. Eu posso lidar com isso. Mas não posso lidar se não tiver você do meu lado. Não posso lidar com meu pai sofrendo atentados sem você. Eu preciso da sua sabedoria. Da sua voz me corrigindo, brigando comigo, e me mostrando como ser alguém melhor. Eu te amo, Gina. Eu..." Ele sugou a boca dela e a beijou, apaixonadamente. Ela suspirou. "Eu... te amo."

Regina analisou a fisionomia dele. Seus olhos límpidos e sinceros, os lábios macios, os ossos perfeitos do maxilar. O cabelo loiro, liso e macio. Sua maneira intensa de encará-la. E ela percebeu que não sabia mais o que sentir. Não podia ignorar o que sentia por Robin – era forte demais para ser subestimado. Mas também não conseguia negar a profundidade da sua relação com David. Seu coração parecia pesar quinhentas bigornas naquele momento. A água escorria quente entre eles, assim como a integridade e a convicção dela.

Ela entrelaçou os dedos entre os fios loiros molhados e impulsionou-se na ponta dos dedos, roubando-lhe um beijo.


	27. Cap 26

Regina estava em uma conferência com a secretária de finanças quando o celular tocou.

"Você me daria um minuto, Anastasia?"

"Todos, Prefeita."

Regina levantou-se, elegante e andou até sua sala. Fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Oi." A voz dela no telefone era tudo, menos a voz de uma prefeita sexy e poderosa, dominante sobre uma cidade. Era mais de uma adolescente conversando com a sua paquera da oitava série.

"Precisamos conversar, Gina."

Ela odiava essa expressão.

"Robin, não acho que essa seja uma ideia boa agora."

"Regina." Robin respirou fundo, e ela ouviu tudo nitidamente. "Você não pode fugir do que já aconteceu. Nós precisamos falar a respeito."

Ela olhou pela janela, e viu o olhar de curiosidade de Anastasia.

"Tudo bem."

"Tem um café fora da cidade, perto da fronteira. Chama-se Candy Coffe. Daqui uma hora."

"Estarei lá."

* * *

Robin estava sentado quando a viu chegar. Com um vestido verde esmeralda justo ao corpo, ela parecia um pedaço de toda a luxúria do mundo. Os saltos stiletto cravados no chão só deixavam seu corpo ainda mais tentador, e ele percebeu todas as cabeças se voltando na direção dela enquanto ela caminhava até ele com um sorriso no rosto. Se eles estavam tentando ser discretos, haviam falhado consideravelmente.

"Oi." Robin a cumprimentou, levantando-se. Era engraçado como ele parecia tímido após tudo, as mãos no bolso do jeans.

"Oi." Respondeu ela, sorrindo e sentando-se na cadeira, ficando de frente para ele.

"Você está bem?" Ela pode perceber que ele estava relutante sobre o que dizer. "Você parece bem. Você parece linda, na verdade."

Regina sorriu para ele.

"Parece meio surreal."

"O que fizemos?"

"A minha vida, na verdade."

"Eu te pedi para vir aqui porque é o seguinte: nós temos que ficar juntos."

"Como? Quero dizer, como nós poderemos fazer isso acontecer?"

Robin a encarou por alguns segundos, se ajeitando no banco.

"Nós podemos. De fato, nós já ficamos." O olhar dela cruzou com o dele, num misto de apreensão. "Do que você achou que se tratava? Não foi planejado, mas não me surpreendeu. Não tem como me surpreender mais. Nós não podemos nos deixar levar por surpresas, Gina. Temos que fazer isso do jeito certo. Tudo às claras. Em público."

"Você basicamente quer dizer que eu tenho que me divorciar do meu marido. David. Seu melhor amigo."

"Nós já tentamos fingir que nada estava acontecendo, e olha onde estamos agora."

"Eu sei que te assusta, Gina. Mas chegou a hora. Hora de pegarmos todos os pedaços, as pequenas partes, e transformar em um todo. Você sabe que é verdade. Então pense a respeito. Eu sei que de imediato fazer isso parecia óbvio e fácil, mas vai se tornando cada vez mais difícil conforme o tempo passa."

"Você está falando como se eu conseguisse não pensar a respeito disso todos os minutos."

Ele sorriu.

"Quando você vai falar com ele?"

"Quem?"

"David."

Regina parou de sorrir, e Robin percebeu.

"Robin, eu... não acho que posso ficar com você agora. David está numa fase muito ruim. Eu não quero abandoná-lo agora. Ele precisa de mim. Sei que não posso negar o que há entre nós, mas ele ainda é meu marido."

"Eu espero."

"O quê?"

"Não importa quanto tempo, eu espero."

Regina segurou-se para não se levantar e beijá-lo ferozmente ali mesmo.

"Eu não sou digna da fé que você tem em mim, Robin."

"Gina." Chamou ele, segurando a mão dela por cima da mesa. Seus dedos roçavam os dela, e ela sorriu com o contato. "Não há nada mais que valha a pena esperar que não seja você."

Regina recolheu os ombros, e sua mão desvencilhou-se da dele.

"Você transou com ele?"

Ela quase engasgou com a xícara de café.

"O quê?"

"Você transou com David depois que nós..."

"Isso é relevante de alguma maneira?"

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos. Seus ombros flexionaram quase imperceptivelmente. Ela ouviu o maxilar dele rangendo.

"Robin."

Ele não tinha direito nenhum de ter ciúmes dele, tinha? Ele era o marido. Usava uma aliança de ouro com o nome dela marcado a ferro quente. Ele tinha o direito de usufruir dela. Porque isso o incomodava tanto? Ela não era sua. Ele a queria, mas isso não lhe dava nenhuma autonomia.

"Robin... ele é meu marido."

"Eu sei." Resmungou ele, visivelmente irritado.

Ela observou a maneira furiosa com a qual ele comia a salada de frutas. Pobres frutas. Ela observou a maneira bruta com a qual ele comia, o suco das frutas escorrendo pelo lábio dele, deslizando por seu queixo e parando em seu pescoço. Ah, ela queria lamber aquela gota.

Você está no meio do café, Regina.

Infelizmente, seu corpo reagia dessa maneira à raiva de Robin. Ele estava a odiando pelo fato de que ela deixara seu marido tocar nela, e ela estava adorando, esperando ansiosamente que ele a tomasse ali, sobre aquela mesa e na frente de todas essas pessoas. Era oficial. Ela tinha perdido totalmente a noção do bom senso.

"Vou ao banheiro." Resmungou ela, com a voz sóbria.

Robin assistiu enquanto ela levantava sensualmente, e rebolava a caminho do banheiro. Ele captou a maneira lasciva com a qual ela o olhou, de cima a baixo, desafiando-o. Ele limpou os lábios com a costa da mão e se levantou também.

* * *

Regina mal tinha encostado a porta quando ele a abriu, entrando no banheiro junto com ela. Ele trancou o fecho sem sequer tirar os olhos dela. Era absurda a fome que ele tinha daquele corpo. Ela recuou, dando alguns passos para trás, até seu corpo encontrar com a parede revestida de azulejos brancos.

"Você não devia estar aqui."

"E você não deveria transar com ele."

"Ele é meu marido."

Robin pressionou-se contra ela, apertando-a impiedosamente contra a parede. Uma das suas mãos segurava-a pelo maxilar, imobilizando-a e a outra segurava seus pulsos acima da cabeça. A língua dele correu para a orelha dela, lambendo, provocando, soprando bem lentamente fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

"E eu sou quem? Teu amante?"

"Robin..."

Ele soltou-lhe o maxilar, mas manteve as mãos dela atadas acima da cabeça. A boca dele encontrou o pescoço dela enquanto ele encaixava uma das pernas no meio das pernas dela, fazendo fricção contínua sobre a calcinha dela. Ela sentia seu corpo mandando ondas de prazer lá para baixo toda vez que a língua dele deslizava sobre seu pescoço. Ele continuou roçando sua coxa contra o clitóris protegido pela calcinha, e ela jurou que iria gozar muito em breve.

"Teu marido faz isso com você, milady?"

Ele não ia conseguir mantê-la atada muito tempo. Sua vontade de tocá-la era maior do que a necessidade de dominá-la. Relutante, Robin soltou os pulsos dela. Seus dedos puxaram a borda do vestido para cima, com pressa. As mãos circularam por baixo da sua coxa, apoderando-se das nádegas generosas. Os dedos dele eram de uma textura áspera, arrepiando-a por completo. Robin a ergueu, suspendendo-a entre ele e a parede. Ele sentia as mãos delicadas abrindo sua camisa desesperadamente. Regina puxou a camisa pelos ombros dele, a boca caindo sobre a clavícula dele enquanto seus dedos tentavam lhe alcançar o zíper.

"Cala boca e me come. Agora."

Robin abriu o zíper do vestido e desceu-lhe o colo, mirando aquele sutiã vermelho sangue com rendas delicadas. Maldita fosse Regina Mills Nolan e suas demoníacas lingeries vermelhas. Ele puxou o bojo para baixo e abocanhou o seio dela, sentindo como ela se contorcia sobre ele. Ele chupava sua auréola, e depois o engolia todo, intercalando chupões e sucção, mordidas e esfregadas. Regina encostou a cabeça contra a parede.

"Meu Deus... faça isso de novo."

Robin sorriu contra a pele dela, e pegou o outro seio, abocanhando-o. Ele lambeu o mamilo rígido, lentamente, e depois o pegou com os lábios, sugando-o. Quando a sentiu gemendo, chupou a auréola toda.

"Isso?"

"Isso, filho da puta. Isso mesmo."

Ele repetiu o movimento no outro. Sua língua deslizava atrevida pela pele macia dos seios dela. E como ele poderia recusar-se? A mulher tinha o gosto do paraíso. Sua boca cobriu a auréola dela novamente, e sua língua brincou de vai e vem com o mamilo dentro da sua boca. Ele adoraria fazer aquilo por toda uma hora. Mas a maneira como ela puxou seu cabelo indicava que ele ia perder o ritmo dela se não parasse.

Regina puxou-o para si e chupou seu lábio inferior, gemendo. Ele a empurrou ainda mais contra a parede, e ela gemeu de novo contra o pescoço dele, onde ela puxou um pouco de pele com os dentes, para depois acalmar com a língua. Os dedos dele deslizaram pela coxa dela, causando-lhe calafrios. A boca dela estava sobre a orelha dele quando os dedos dele afastaram a calcinha dela e ele pode sentir a quão molhada ela estava.

"Ah, Robin..."

"Pare de gemer meu nome desse jeito, Regina. Vou gozar antes de comer você."

"Gemer como? Assim?"

Regina tomou um impulso e gemeu choramingando sobre o ouvido dele, lambendo a pontinha do lóbulo da orelha dele. Ele a segurou pelo pescoço e a beijou, a boca sobrepujando a dela, as línguas conversando, dançando, o gosto ardente do desejo, do sexo, da temperatura entre eles. Um beijo era sexo para eles. Ela gemia, e a língua dele a invadia, e ela sentia a pressão dele dentro da sua boca.

"Nós não devíamos estar aqui, Robbie..." A voz dela era um sussurro gostoso contra o ouvido dele.

"Na verdade" A língua desenhando a clavícula dela antes de subir para sua orelha onde ele falava baixo e imperativo com ela. "Acho que eu deveria estar aqui", disse ele enquanto penetrava um dedo dentro dela. ""Entrando", continuou ele invadindo-a e então tirando o dedo, " e saindo. Não acha?"

Ela gemeu alguma palavra desconexa.

"Você ainda é tão apertadinha..."

Os dedos dele entravam e saíam, rápidos, acertando o ponto exato dentro dela. A lubrificação natural apenas facilitou a intensidade do movimento, e Regina cravou as unhas ao redor dos ombros dele tentando abafar sua libido em chamas.

"Oh fuck"

"Isso, geme gostoso. Fala essas putarias que estão na ponta dessa sua boquinha."

"Robin... por favor..."

"Ah, eu não quero te comer ainda. É tão gostoso te ver assim desestruturada."

A maçaneta da porta girou algumas vezes. Alguém queria entrar.

Puta merda, eles estavam no banheiro do café.

Regina segurou-o pela nuca, e seus lábios quase se tocaram.

"Você vai se apressar e me foder contra essa parede primeiro. Só depois vai sair dessa porra de banheiro, Robbie."

Ela era a dona dele, e não o contrário. No mesmo instante, Robin puxou a cueca para baixo e a penetrou, sem delongas. Ela mordeu o próprio pulso enquanto Robin entrava e saía, seu pênis rasgando sua parede interna, os anéis vaginais dela massageando sua extensão. Ela rebolava a cada investida, seu corpo clamava por mais. A cada entrada ela se sentia incrivelmente preenchida e a cada a saída seu prazer alcançava um patamar maior.

O quadril dele era incessante contra o dela, e ela estava gemendo tão alto que Robin temia estar alertando o café todo do que estava acontecendo ali dentro. Ele começou a rebolar contra ela também, acertando algum ponto sensível dentro dela, cujo gemido era mais agudo e sofrido que os outros.

"Está doendo?"

"Dane-se Robin, continua, não para!"

Ele adorava a veracidade dela. Toda a entrada dela formigava e queimava , o prazer acumulando-se, ardendo sobre todo o seu corpo. Robin continuou impassível, gemendo contra o pescoço dela. Ele estava tão perto de gozar que forçava-se a pensar em outra coisa para aguentar mais.

Regina fechou os olhos, sua vista começara a embaçar. Seu corpo todo parecia estar sendo invadido, as pernas estavam dormentes, e ela tinha um grito preso na sua garganta. Robin começou a diminuir o ritmo e esfregar seu clitóris, mas sem parar de rebolar o pau dentro dela, massageando-a, provocando-a de uma maneira absurdamente gostosa. Regina segurou-o, firme.

"Pare..."

Robin mordeu o pescoço dela.

"Calma, vamos devagarzinho."

Ele bombeou para dentro dela mais um pouquinho, friccionando o clitóris já entumecido. Ela puxou-o pelo cabelo e gritou tão alto quanto pode contra a boca dele. Seu corpo todo estava tremendo, e a parte baixa do estômago tinha espasmos intermitentes. Ela tinha certeza que era um dos orgasmos mais violentos que já tivera.

Minutos depois, ela conseguiu colocar os pés no chão. Suas pernas ainda estavam bambas, mas Robin elegantemente a ajudou a colocar as roupas de novo. Assim que ela arrumou os cabelos, e limpou o rosto suado, Robin a segurou pela nuca e a beijou.

De uma maneira completamente diferente de tudo que já havia feito.

Sua boca encaixou-se na dela, lenta e preguiçosamente, sua língua acariciando a dela de um modo passional e calmo. Era como se estivessem em slow motion, mas com ritmo. Ela não saberia dizer do que se tratava, mas sabia dizer que quando suas bocas se afastaram, o gosto era tão doce quando jamais havia sentido.

"Não está se apaixonando, está?" Brincou ela.

"É tarde demais para negar."


	28. Cap 27

Sentada à mesa, no meio do jardim, Ruby vestia um macacão jeans e tênis. Seu cabelo, preso em um rabo de cavalo, caía elegantemente sobre a lateral do rosto. Regina tivera uma semana corrida e atribulada, e ela achou que deveria aguardar até as coisas se acalmarem para uma conversa entre elas.

Ruby ainda estava olhando para o jardim quando Regina apareceu, vestida apenas com um robe azul perolado, que realçava sua pele morena. A morena trazia um prato com algumas frutas e uma xícara de café puro.

"Bom dia, dear."

"Hey Gina."

Regina sentou-se, colocando um morango nos lábios e mordendo-o. Ruby revirou os olhos. A desgraçada era sexy involuntariamente. Ruby desviou os olhos do olhar inquisidor dela, e reparou no verde vivo da grama, e nas flores que cercavam os caminhos de pedras.

"Ruby."

A voz de Regina era poderosa e ela não podia ignorar, simplesmente. Com contrariedade, ela levantou o olhar e encarou-a.

"Sim?"

"Fale logo o que está querendo. Eu sei quando você está querendo perguntar alguma coisa."

"Eu detesto a maneira como sou transparente para você."

"Eu sei disso também. Fale logo."

"O que está acontecendo entre você e o Robin?"

Regina engasgou com outro morango.

"Como assim?"

"Regina, não me faça de tonta. Primeiro, você aparece toda estranha. O Robin liga te chamando de Gina, com ciúmes do teu marido, você e o David cada vez com mais crises. A maneira como você sempre se assusta quando eu pergunto sobre o assunto... Não precisa ser muito inteligente para ligar os pontos."

"Que pontos?"

"Você transou com ele."

Regina olhou nos olhos da amiga por algum tempo. Mas não respondeu. Permanecendo em silêncio, ergueu a xícara e tomou um longe gole de café. Ruby continuou.

"Foi uma vez só?"

Regina balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

"Puta merda, Gina... Mas o que isso quer dizer? Você vai deixar o David? Vai ficar com o Robin?"

"Ruby" – Regina limpou a garganta e certificou-se que ninguém estava se aproximando do jardim. "Eu não sei o que vai acontecer. Eu não posso me separar do David agora. Ele está passando por muitas coisas no momento."

"Transar com outro cara sem que ele saiba não vai ajudar em nada."

"E o divórcio vai? Você faria isso? Deixaria seu marido, uma relação de anos, com o sogro semi-operado e prestes a perder o emprego para ficar com o cara pelo qual está apaixonada há alguns meses?"

"Você está apaixonada pelo Robin há meses?"

Regina ficou boquiaberta por alguns segundos, pensando no que acabara de dizer.

"Talvez."

"Talvez? Você acabou de confessar que sim."

"Ruby. Será que você pode, por favor, manter isso em segredo? Pelo menos até eu encontrar uma solução sensata?"

Ruby segurou nas mãos dela, e sorriu.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Gina. Apenas tome cuidado, ok?"

"Eu tomarei, dear."

* * *

David abriu a planta na mesa, e colocou as garrafas sobre as pontas. O papel estava meio amarrotado, indicando as inúmeras vezes que já fora manuseado.

"Bem, Whale, a proposta é esta. Com o seu capital de giro, o investimento em pesca teria um retorno rápido e preciso. Grande parte da nossa economia advém dos cais."

"Qual seria minha porcentagem, Nolan?"

"O que tem em mente?"

Whale tomou mais uma dose de conhaque. Nolan era quase ingênuo em questões de negócio. Claro que abrir um negócio próprio era uma boa oferta quando se está prestes a ser substituído na delegacia. E ser o provedor do dinheiro necessário para esta transação lhe dava um poder e influência reconfortantes.

"25%."

"Dou 20%."

"Fechado."

"A distribuição é ideal, pois quero contratar funcionários experientes, que já tenham vivência nos mares que banham o nosso país."

"Sem problemas, Nolan. Eu confio no seu trabalho."

David sorriu, e bebeu uma dose do whisky também.

"Vamos ficar ricos."

Whale sorriu para ele, enquanto tamborilava o papel com a ponta dos dedos. Eu vou ficar rico, babaca. Você vai falir.

"Amanhã eu trago o contrato, e nós discutimos a transferência bancária."

David estendeu a mão e apertou a palma do homem à sua frente, confiante.

"É um prazer fazer negócios com você, Whale."

"O prazer é meu, xerife."

Whale sorriu, e se distanciou.

O prazer é meu, babaca.

O dinheiro também.

E depois que o negócio der certo, o lucro todo também.

Whale discou alguns números em seu celular e o levou à orelha.

"Zê?"

"Sim, querido."

"Ele mordeu a isca."

* * *

"Senhorita Swan?"

Regina entrou na delegacia usando um vestido vermelho grudado ao corpo e saltos altíssimos. Seu cabelo reluzia e sua pele cintilava, os lábios vermelhos como sangue em um sorriso assassino.

"Prefeita."

Emma rodopiou em seus saltos. Elegantemente vestida em uma saia lápis preta e camisa social azul, a loira era a imagem do profissionalismo forense.

"Adorei o look. Quem é o estilista?"

"Eu nunca li nenhuma etiqueta, se quer saber."

"O bom gosto é natural, então."

"Creio que sim."

Regina deu a volta na mesa de seu marido, sentando-se na cadeira estofada.

"Como deve saber, senhorita Swan... Você está tentando tirar o emprego do meu marido."

Emma baixou os olhos para a sua prancheta e sorriu. Colocando a prancheta sobre a mesa, ela se voltou para Regina.

"Na verdade, só quero fazer o melhor pela cidade."

"Quer dizer que ele não faz?"

"Eu não disse isso, Regina."

"Também não disse o contrário, Swan."

Emma a encarou, irritada. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa, e o clima entre elas começou a condensar.

"Não é exatamente imparcial quando a prefeita e o xerife estão casados. A cidade não tem equilíbrio."

"A cidade tem mais equilíbrio do que a senhorita nesses Louboutins, senhorita Swan."

Emma sorriu e admirou a ferocidade da mulher à sua frente. Uma oponente à altura.

"Boa resposta, Senhora Nolan. Mas isso não irá salvar o seu marido. Ele tem feito vista grossa sobre as suas manobras políticas, coisa que eu não farei quando for a xerife."

Regina endireitou-se na cadeira, e gesticulou com os dedos, fazendo sinal de aspas.

"Se"- Sorriu ela, maquiavélica. "você conseguir ganhar este cargo."

"Eu darei o meu melhor para isso, prefeita."

Regina levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa, passando por ela e derrubando os arquivos de Emma.

"Tomara que o seu melhor seja suficiente, Swan."

* * *

David estava caminhando pelo centro da cidade quando a encontrou.

"Oi."

Mary Margareth sorriu, e abraçou ainda mais os livros contra o peito.

"David."

"Quanto tempo, não?"

"Realmente... muito. O tempo corre mais rápido em Storybrooke?"

"Talvez."

Ela sorriu, e ele adorou rever aquele sorriso. Fazia muito tempo.

"Ouvi falar sobre o seu pai. Ele está bem?"

"Ah sim! O velho é duro como aço. Vai durar mais uma centena de anos."

"Fico feliz!"

"Você ainda tem pais, Mary?"

"Tenho apenas meu pai, Leopoldo. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era adolescente."

"Eu sinto muito."

"Tudo bem. Ela estava muito doente."

Eles se encaravam como se tivessem muito a dizer, mas as palavras simplesmente não o acompanhassem.

"Bem" – Mary cortou o silêncio, e baixou o olhar. "Eu preciso ir."

"Claro."

David assentiu com a cabeça, e passou por ela, mas lembrando-se de algo, virou-se para trás.

"Mary Margareth?"

Ela se voltou para ele.

"Sim?"

"Eu... estou abrindo um comércio voltado para a pescaria, e sua redistribuição pela região. Vou precisar de alguém para cuidar da área administrativa. Alguém com boas noções de escrita, e matemática financeira."

"Não creio que eu conheça alguém..."

"Você."

"Eu?"

"É. Mary, eu confio em você. É um negócio novo... Preciso de alguém de confiança."

"O que a Regina acha disso?"

"Ela... não liga."

Ele não sabia porque estava mentindo, mas simplesmente não podia voltar atrás agora.

"Tudo bem, nesse caso. Mas só vou conseguir comparecer à tarde, tudo bem?"

"Ótimo" – David sorriu e ele aparentava estar extremamente feliz com a resposta dela. "Depois conversamos sobre salário e essas coisas."

Mary sorriu de volta e assentiu com a cabeça. Impulsivamente, David caminhou até ela, segurando-a pelo rosto e beijando-a ternamente na bochecha, fazendo-a corar.

"Você é a melhor, Mary."

Ele se afastou, no sentido oposto, deixando para trás uma Mary Margareth pálida e com as bochechas rosadas.

E como se não bastasse, com milhares de borboletas no estômago.


	29. Cap 28

Ruby estava sentada em uma das mesas de leitura da biblioteca. Ela pensava nos últimos acontecimentos e na revelação de Regina. As coisas estavam se complicando. Regina ficar com Robin não era do interesse geral de ninguém. Ruby pensou em Zelena e seus pelos se enriçaram. Ela olhou para o computador no canto da sala. Será que ela conseguiria, após tantos anos?

Levantou-se e foi até a máquina. Abriu um dos mecanismos de busca, olhou ao redor. Território limpo.

Ela digitou Zelena Montgomery.

Não havia muitas coisas. Descendo pelas páginas, encontrou uma foto dela com um homem familiar. Por Deus... De onde ela o conhecia? Eles estavam em segundo plano na foto, mas era fácil de identificar os dedos entrelaçados.

Ela continuou descendo.

Zelena havia estudado na Universidade de Cambridge. Cambridge era onde Robin havia se formado. Ruby anotou em um papel e continuou. Não havia muita matéria sobre ela – o que indicava que ela fazia o dever de casa. Sabia limpar seus rastros. Mas Ruby também tinha um passado. E se ela queria desenterrar o passado de alguém, ela iria fazê-lo. Ela faria muito mais para proteger Regina.

Ruby abriu um comando de prompt e digitou alguns logaritmos, intercalando expressões numéricas. Segundos depois, a página principal do site da Universidade de Cambridge estava invadido. Ruby abriu o arquivo dos alunos, e encontrou rapidamente o nome dela.

Notas altíssimas, desempenho fenomenal. Ótimo. Ruby continuou a busca minuciosa, e no meio de algumas fotos, encontrou o que precisava. Robin, Zelena e Marion, sentados sobre uma árvore e fazendo pose com o que seria um cartaz de algum festival estudantil. Ruby anotou o nome dos únicos professores que fizeram avaliações negativas sobre Zelena. Sua curiosidade foi maior do que a sua razão. Em apenas mais um clique, ela invadiu o arquivo pessoal. Um nome surgiu em meio a um relatório de comportamento inadequado.

Wale Maddox.

Ruby buscou o nome.

Era óbvio. Wale. O homem com os dedos entrelaçados aos dela na foto. O sócio de David. Lentamente, as peças continuaram a se encaixar em sua mente. Era tudo uma armadilha.

Apressada, ela enfiou tudo em sua bolsa.

Precisava falar com Marion. Alguém tinha que deter Zelena.

Ruby saiu tão apressada que se esqueceu de desligar o computador que estava usando.

* * *

A campainha tocou e Regina desceu até a entrada. Limpou as mãos no avental, e abriu a porta.

"Oi?"

"Olá" – Um homem com cabelos cor de caramelo sorriu para ela, vestido em um terno vagabundo.

"Posso ajudá-lo?"

"Claro. Eu sou Wale." Ele estendeu a mão e Regina o cumprimentou, polidamente. Havia algo muito perturbador naquele homem. "Eu sou o sócio do seu marido."

"David não está."

"Eu só vim trazer o contrato. Você poderia entregar à ele?"

"Claro."

Regina segurou o pacote em suas mãos.

"Obrigada, prefeita. Até mais."

Regina não respondeu, apenas fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela abriu o pacote, e viu duas cópias de um contrato gigantesco. Ela olhou por uma fresta da janela e viu Wale amassando uma das rosas do seu jardim com as mãos.

Ela olhou para o pacote em suas mãos. David poderia brigar com ela, mas ela precisava ler aquilo.

* * *

_"Cláusula 15.1.6 – O contratado confere ao contratante todos os direitos legais sobre a empresa e assim seus devidos lucros no caso de sinistro, quebra de contrato ou outras implicações legais._

_Cláusula 15.1.7 – O contratante pode, em qualquer momento, reincidir o contrato e ficar com 100% das ações majoritárias."_

Regina releu o contrato diversas vezes. Era impecável, a não ser por essas duas cláusulas. Cláusulas que permitiam que Wale tomasse a empresa de David assim que lhe fosse mais conveniente. Ódio misturou-se ao sangue dela, e começou a pulsar em todas as suas artérias. Ninguém ia passar a perna em seu marido, não enquanto Regina estivesse em pé. Ela releu novamente todo o contrato, certificando-se de realmente não havia outra brecha da lei. Não havia.

Tamborilando os dedos contra a mesa, ela pensou no que fazer. Seja esperta, Regina. Pense. Ela conseguia pensar em sua mãe falando sobre a sua orelha.

_"Você precisa ser duplamente excelente, minha filha. Para ter metade do que eles têm. Esteja sempre um passo à frente ou as pessoas vão pisar em você."_

Sua mãe fora uma vadia assassina, soberba e tirana. Mas ela era esperta. Ah, era. Era uma mente intelectualmente genial, uma mestra do crime. Primeiro, finja que não sabe de nada. Segundo, finja confiar nele. Terceiro, cave a cova dele.

Regina retirou as páginas do contrato onde havia as devidas cláusulas e pôs-se a digitá-las em seu computador, animadamente.

_"Cláusula 15.1.6 – O contratante confere ao contratado todos os direitos legais sobre a empresa e assim seus devidos lucros no caso de sinistro, quebra de contrato ou outras implicações legais._

_Cláusula 15.1.7 – O contratado pode, em qualquer momento, reincidir o contrato e ficar com todo o capital já investido em sua rotatividade. Caso o contratante reincida o contrato, o contratante continuará com a autonomia sobre o capital financeiro e suas ações."_

Regina sorriu diabolicamente.

A cova já estava pronta. Era só aguardar Wale cair nela. Ela tirou o avental, e decidiu que seria o momento perfeito de presenteá-lo com sua famosa torta de maçã.

* * *

Passando pelo parque, Regina avistou um garoto jogando pedras contra o lago. À sua direita, estavam os cisnes. O menino tinha traços familiares, mas ela não soube dizer de quem eram. Apenas se aproximou, com as duas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do sobretudo preto e a echarpe azul turquesa enrolada em seu pescoço.

"Espero que não esteja tentando matar os cisnes."

O garoto se assustou, e ela sorriu.

"Não, prefeita. Mil perdões, eu..."

"Calma."

"Sou Henry Swan."

Swan... Puta merda. Era filho daquela imbecil.

"Filho da Emma, suponho?"

"Sim."

"Eu sou..."

"A prefeita Nolan."

"Sim" – Sorriu ela. Era possível um garoto tão agradável ser filho daquela insuportável? "O que faz aqui, Henry? Porque está atacando o lago com essa violência toda? Não gosta de cisnes?"

Ele sorriu.

"Na verdade... estou apenas irritado. Não tenho muitos amigos nessa cidade. Eu não queria nem ter vindo, se quer saber."

Regina sentou-se sobre o banco de madeira, e ele a acompanhou.

"Minha cidade não é interessante o suficiente para um adolescente?"

"É legal, mas como eu disse, não tenho muitos amigos. Minha mãe vive enfurnada naquela delegacia, e eu andando por aí ou trancado dentro do quarto."

"Soa como tedioso."

"E é."

"Ser prefeita também não é a coisa mais legal do mundo."

Ele sorriu. Ela sentiu uma vontade incomum de abraça-lo, mas seria bem constrangedor.

"Se quiser e sua mãe não se importar, eu lhe mostro a cidade. Eu tenho algumas tardes livres durante a semana."

O sorriso dele cresceu instantaneamente.

"Você faria isso? Que máximo! Seria incrível!"

Henry a abraçou, e ela sentiu-se ótima durante os segundos que durou.

"Desculpe" – Sussurrou ele, envergonhado. "Me empolguei."

"Tudo bem."

"Porque a senhora faria isso por um menino como eu, me desculpe perguntar?"

"Eu não tenho filhos... mas eu gosto da companhia de crianças. E de adolescentes, antes que se ofenda. É um prazer para mim. Quando eu tinha sua idade, não tinha amigos também e fui obrigada a me virar sozinha o tempo todo."

"Ah."

"A gente se encontra por aí?"

"Sim, senhora."

"Me chame de Regina, por favor."

"Regina."

Ela se debruçou e beijou-o na testa. Tinha a sensação de que o conhecia há toda uma vida. Com passos precisos, Regina se afastou, indo na direção do escritório de Wale.

* * *

Regina observou os nomes sobre os botões do interfone.

Encontrou o de Wale. Ela olhou para a portaria. Havia apenas um senhor, cabelos grisalhos, lendo o jornal. Não era muito difícil. Regina entrou no prédio e o senhor rapidamente endireitou-se.

"Senhora prefeita."

"Olá."

"Posso servi-la em algo?"

"Passei ali fora, senhor..." Ela gesticulou, questionando o nome dele.

"Tomás."

"Senhor Tomás. Belo nome. Como eu ia dizendo, acho que o registro hidráulico está com defeito. O senhor poderia providenciar alguém para dar uma olhada?"

"Sério? Mas a manutenção foi há duas semanas!"

"Posso olhar o relatório?"

"Claro. Um minuto, vou buscar."

Regina aguardou ele sair de vista e entrou pela porta lateral, que dava acesso às escadas.

* * *

Se tem uma coisa que Regina tinha aprendido era a nunca usar o elevador quando quer entrar em um lugar sorrateiramente. Elevadores tem câmeras. E param em vários andares. A verdade é que nunca se sabe quem pode entrar, e se algum conhecido de Wale a visse, ele saberia da presença dela antes mesmo do elevador se abrir em seu andar.

Ela tinha pique para as escadas.

Assim que chegou ao quinto andar, ela abriu apenas uma fresta e analisou o trânsito de pessoas. Quase estático. O vitral azul com o nome de Wale chamou sua atenção. Não havia nenhum escritório registrado no nome dele. Seria um negócio ilegal? Ela abriu a porta e pôs se a caminhar pelo corredor. Havia uma ou duas pessoas digitando e anotando dados em pequenos blocos de nota, que pareciam ignorar o mundo que as rodeava. Ela deu mais alguns passos, e ouviu a voz dele. Enfiou-se em um nicho da parede de onde saía a gélida tubulação do ar condicionado. Ela podia aguentar o frio.

"Eu entreguei o contrato para ela, você acha que é algum problema?"

"Me poupe, queridinho. Regina está dando a mínima para o marido. Ela não leria nem se ele pedisse. Tudo o que ela vê é o Robin agora."

Regina segurou a respiração. Era uma voz feminina muito familiar. A memória dela não estava ajudando.

"Zelena, meu amor..." Continuou Wale. "Você também anda vendo muito do Robin."

"Eu não tenho nada com ele."

"Mas sente tesão."

"O que quer que eu faça, Wale? Minta?"

"E adiantaria? Sei que transou com ele quando a Marion estava grávida, e também sei que praticamente destruiu a tal da Ruby apenas por ciúmes."

"Ela era uma ameaça política."

"Ele gostava da companhia dela e você sabia."

"Você está com ciúmes?"

"Não, mas só porque você ainda dorme na minha cama todas as noites, sweet."

"Wale, tenha foco. Precisamos derrubar a Regina."

"Mas a questão é: o que você quer ganhar com isso? Dinheiro? Poder? Ou o Robin?"

"O Robin não é nenhuma preocupação, acredite."

"Você rasteja por ele desde a universidade."

"Não é verdade."

"Não minta para si mesma, Zelena."

"Regina é um perigo para a cidade, só isso. Lembre-se de Cora."

"Eu lembro. Todos os dias." Regina sentiu um asco de ódio na voz dele e isso a intrigou.

"Ainda temos que virar Regina contra a Ruby. Ela tem um soldado feroz em mãos. Acredita que ela estava pesquisando minha vida na biblioteca. Andou interrogando antigos professores da faculdade."

"Mas os professores adoravam sua dissimulação."

"Ela entrevistou a Carmelia e o John Carter."

Ele riu.

"Ela pegou seus pontos fracos. Assuma, a garota tem culhões poderosos."

"Precisamos apagá-la do mapa de uma vez."

Regina mordeu os lábios e respirou fundo. Tinha que segurar-se para não entrar naquela sala e estapeá-la até a inconsciência. Mas uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção: Robin tinha ficado com Zelena.

Mentiroso cafajeste.

Wale e ela começaram a divagar sobre o relacionamento dos dois, e Regina sentiu que era seu momento de sair de cena silenciosamente.


	30. Cap 29

Já era bem tarde da noite, e quase todos os funcionários já tinham ido embora. O recém-reformado escritório de David era belíssimo, e ele se sentia grato pelo dinheiro de Wale. Os móveis bem desenhados de mármore e madeira maciça, equipamentos tecnológicos de última geração, arquivos e arquivos muito bem organizados.

Ele estava sentado em sua mesa, calculando o sinal inicial que devia fazer para trazer novos investidores. Afinal, não queria depender de Wale para sempre. O negócio tinha que crescer. Ele estava distraído e concentrado em uma montanha de papéis quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

"Posso entrar?"

Mary Margareth estava em pé, encostada na porta de vidro com um sorriso tímido. Ele sorriu e gesticulou para que ela entrasse.

"Achei que já tivesse ido embora."

"E eu achei que estaria comemorando junto com o pessoal, David." Ela respondeu, dando a volta na mesa e ficando ao lado dele, de modo que pudesse ler o que ele estava lendo. "É a inauguração do seu novo negócio. Todos estão na Grannys."

"Eu preciso terminar isso primeiro, Mary."

Ela levantou os olhos e caminhou até a estante de mogno, pegando uma garrafa de espumante e duas taças.

"Bem... se você não comemora lá, podemos celebrar aqui. Só um pouquinho, tudo bem?"

David coçou a nuca e sorriu, soltando a caneta.

"Não vai me fazer mal nenhum um pouco de champanhe."

Mary preencheu as taças e entregou uma à ele.

"Um brinde ao novo empresário de sucesso de Storybrooke."

"Que exagero!" Comentou ele, batendo sua taça na dela delicadamente. "Nem sabemos se vai dar certo realmente."

"David Nolan! Confie em si mesmo!"

Eles viraram a taça ao mesmo tempo, os olhos vidrados um no outro.

"O que achou da sua sala, Mary?"

"É linda! Adorei os arranjos, a cor, os móveis... Muito bom gosto? Foi você quem escolheu?"

"Na verdade, não." Sorriu. "Isso é tudo obra da cabecinha inspirada e criativa da Tinker Bell."

"Ela é ótima. Sempre soube que design de interiores era um dom dela."

David levantou-se e foi até a janela. A lua brilhava sobre a cidade, alguns pontos de luz acesos, o mar banhando o cais. A vista era fenomenal. Ele terminou a taça e voltou-se para a sua mesa, onde Mary tinha se sentado.

"Como você já está bem relaxado, chefe" Brincou ela, "acho que vou embora."

"Fique." A mão dele tocou a dela, segurando-a. Os olhos dela correram do encontro das mãos deles para os olhos azuis e doces.

"David..."

"Eu... gosto da sua companhia, Mary."

"É melhor eu ir embora agora."

"Uma dança."

"O quê?"

"Só uma dança."

"David, não tem música aqui."

"Não precisa."

Ele estendeu a mão, e ela ponderou se deveria ir em frente. Não parecia haver perigo. Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele delicadamente. David segurou-a gentilmente e a puxou para perto. Ele depositou a outra mão sobre a parte baixa da cintura dela, colando-a nele. Eles começaram a dançar, devagar. Movimentos lentos, quase metódicos. O nariz de David enterrou-se no pescoço dela, e ele sentiu quando Mary suspirou.

Ela tinha um cheiro maravilhoso. Inebriado, David deixou que a mão deslizasse para cima e para baixo na costa dela, e Mary apertou as unhas contra o ombro dele. David soltou a mão dela, e suas duas mãos estavam agora deslizando pelo corpo dela, maliciosas. Mary Margareth deixou a cabeça pender para trás lhe dando total acesso ao seu pescoço. David apenas trilhou o caminho com sua respiração, os lábios quase encostados na pele dela.

Ele a guiou até a mesa, com passos extremamente lentos, e quando sentiu a mesa atrás de si, Mary Margareth levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele. Ele a encarou de volta. Houve um silêncio perturbador. David sentiu os dedos delicados puxando sua camisa social para fora da calça.

No minuto seguinte, sua boca estava na boca dela. Ele a puxou pelas nádegas e se colocou entre as pernas dela, ouvindo-a gemer contra os seus lábios. Sua mão foi parar no cabelo dela, apertando-a contra si enquanto Mary Margareth abria os botões da sua camisa pacientemente. Ele beijava tão bem quanto ela fantasiava a respeito. Ela sentiu encharcada quando a boca de David desceu por seu pescoço, e ela gemeu ruidosamente quando ele começou a massagear seus seios por cima da camiseta. Ela deslizou a mão pelo abdômen duro e definido em gomos e mentalizou-se lambendo cada um daqueles músculos. Ele puxou a camiseta dela, e deixou-a cair no chão.

David abriu o fecho e descartou o sutiã. Sua boca encontrou as auréolas dela, e ele a sugou, com vontade. Chupou com cuidado, deixando a língua acariciá-la. Mary mordeu o lábio inferior, e seus braços cruzaram-se ao redor do pescoço dele, pronta para montar nele. David a puxou pela nuca e beijou-a novamente, gemendo baixinho contra a boca dela.

Ele adiantou-se e enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, desabotoou a calça jeans que ela usava, e começou a descer seu zíper. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu a boca delicada contra a sua clavícula. David enfiou a mão por dentro da calcinha dela, sem tirar sua calça jeans, e encontrou o que queria. Mary Margareth molhada, pronta para ser possuída por ele. Seus dedos apenas a acariciaram, mas Mary apertou a mão dela contra a dele, indicando o que ela queria e ele atendeu.

Penetrou-a com um dedo, e começou a movimentar-se, rápido, firme e fundo. Ele segurou-a pelo queixo enquanto continuava em velocidade incessante contra ela, sentindo o pequeno corpo começar a se contorcer contra ele, a respiração dela ficando descompassada. Seu dedo entrava e saía, acertando um ponto íntimo dentro dela que a fazia gemer chorosa. Ela apertou-se contra o pescoço dele, gemendo e choramingando sem vergonha nenhuma, e David sentiu que ela estava ainda mais justa ao redor da sua mão. Ele acelerou a penetração, e poucos segundos depois, sentiu-a convulsionar em seus dedos, o corpo tremendo com espasmos do prazer do orgasmo.

Ele a puxou para um beijo, a língua dele invadindo deliciosamente, e então se afastou. Mary observou-o se vestindo novamente e assistiu enquanto ele saía do escritório, deixando-a devassamente satisfeita sobre a mesa.

* * *

"Gina."

Encostada em uma árvore em um lugar escondido do parque, Regina apenas o encarou por cima do ombro. Sem sorrir. Ela estava minúscula dentro daquela jaqueta jeans, porém a calça skinny e as botas de couro a deixavam extremamente sexy. Robin debruçou-se e tentou beijá-la e ela desviou-se. Ele estranhou, deixando que o sorriso morresse em seus lábios.

"O que houve?"

"Quantas vezes você transou com a Zelena?"

"Quê?"

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se e ele deu um passo para trás. Culpado.

"Quem te falou isso?"

"Responda a pergunta. Quantas vezes você abriu o zíper da calça e comeu a Zelena?"

"Uma."

"Tem certeza?"

"Eu respondi a pergunta. Uma vez."

"E pretendia me contar?"

"Porque eu faria isso?"

Regina o olhava com ódio. Novamente. Ele não estava com saudades dessa sensação.

"Você é um mentiroso, Robin."

"Nós não estávamos juntos, Regina. Não acho que era relevante."

Ela se aproximou dele.

"Eu acho relevante. Você me disse que nunca tinha traído a Marian."

"Gina."

"Você me fez acreditar que estava abrindo uma exceção ao ficar comigo."

"Não foi assim que..."

"Cala. Essa. Boca." Cuspiu as palavras, erguendo o dedo e apontando para ele. "Você é um hipócrita, Robin. Você vem com essa conversinha ridícula de honestidade, de que eu tenho que me divorciar do David, tenho que fazer tudo às claras, tudo do jeito certo... e eu sou imbecil, ingênua o suficiente para cair!"

"Eu estava falando sério! Tudo que eu disse era verdade."

"Exceto a parte em que você transava com a amiga da sua mulher, não é? Exceto a parte em que dava um cachorro para a Ruby. Cachorro que você me disse que era seu."

"Tudo bem, eu fiquei com o cachorro. Mas eu ia..."

"Você não ia me contar, Robin. Aceite que foi pego. Você tinha medo que eu desconfiasse da sua relação com a Ruby e com a Zelena."

"Regina."

"Já chega."

Robin empalideceu e tentou segurá-la pelo braço. Regina desvencilhou-se dele.

"Tire as mãos de mim."

"Gina, o que está fazendo?"

"Isso" Respondeu ela, apontando para ele e para ela respectivamente, "acabou. Nós terminamos aqui."

"Você está se precipitando."

"Eu não quero saber o que você acha, Robin. Eu quero que você se foda. Quero que suma, desapareça. Você me fez mentir para o meu marido, porque é isso que você faz. Você mente. Mentiu para mim, mentiu para a sua esposa, mentiu para o David, mentiu para a Ruby... mas mesmo assim acha que é o cara mais honesto da cidade."

"Isso não é justo."

"Justo? Quer falar do que é justo? Eu me sentir imunda por ficar com você e trair meu marido, e descobrir que você está comendo todas por aí é justo? É justo sua esposa me odiar, sem saber que a melhor amiga dela é mais vagabunda que eu e que lhe enfiou um chifre? É justo eu descobrir que Zelena e Wale tentaram machucar meu sogro, minha amiga e agora querem machucar meu marido? Não me fale de justo, Robin. Você não tem dignidade para isso."

"Regina, me deixe falar. Você não sabe o que está acontecendo."

"Eu não preciso. Eu só vim até aqui falar que nós terminamos aqui. Saia do meu caminho e eu vou sair do seu."

"E se eu não quiser?"

Ela sorriu.

"Você não possui essa opção, dear."

* * *

Regina estava voltando para a prefeitura, mas estava completamente sem foco para trabalhar. Por mais que seu coração pesasse, sua raiva a alimentava. Terminar com Robin era difícil, mas ser enganada não era uma opção. Ninguém iria lhe passar para trás. Nem mesmo o cara que tinha seu coração nas mãos.

Ela estava passando pela praça quando viu Henry sentado na mureta ao redor da fonte.

"Henry?"

"Prefeita?"

Regina fez uma careta e ele sorriu.

"Oi Regina."

"Melhorou. Está tudo bem?"

Henry ergueu os ombros, sinalizando descaso.

"Na mesma."

Regina poderia seguir para o trabalho, ou ir para casa. Podia dizer até logo, e deixar o menino quieto e solitário ali. Afinal, não era problema dela. Mas algo nos olhos dele a encantava.

"Eu estava indo ao cinema agora mesmo. Quer ir comigo?"

Ele sorriu, mas colocou as mãos no bolso e tirou, indicando estarem vazias.

"Eu teria que ir pedir dinheiro para a minha mãe."

"Eu pago."

"Tem certeza?"

"Faço questão. Que tal Guardiões da Galáxia?"

"Cara eu adoro os gibis deles! Por favor!"

"Ótimo! Vamos nessa."

Ela passou a mão por trás da costa dele e o acompanhou até a bilheteria. Henry sorriu, e naquele momento tinha certeza que a prefeita era uma das melhores pessoas que havia naquela cidade. Ele pegou o ingresso com uma mão e com a outra ofereceu-se para segurar da a jaqueta dela, gentilmente.


	31. Cap 30

**Flashback on**

_"Se eu pudesse escolher" Comentou Henry, vestido com a camiseta promocional do filme e um copo que era brinde da pipoca. "escolheria ser o Rocket."_

_"O guaxinim?"_

_Regina riu e enrolou a echarpe em volta do pescoço. Já estava esfriando àquela hora da noite._

_"Sim, mas por causa da inteligência dele. Ele era o mais esperto de todos."_

_"Verdade."_

_"E você seria..."_

_"Gamora?"_

_"Se identificou?"_

_"Que opções eu tinha?" Riu ela. "Nebulosa? Ou as esquisitas cor de rosa?"_

_"Eu concordo com você ser a Gamora. Ela é durona, tem pose de má, mas no fundo é um doce. Se importa com os outros."_

_"Doce? Henry, Henry... eu sei a palavra que está pensando."_

_"Juro que não!"_

_"Talvez eu seja um pouco Gamora. Confesso."_

_"Minha mãe está mais para Ronan."_

_Regina deu leve tapa no braço dele._

_"Henry! Calma aí. A Emma pode ser muitas coisas, mas não é como o Ronan. Ele era um fanático político assassino e impiedoso."_

_"Quase igual."_

_"Henry. Não sei os problemas que você tem com a Emma, mas você precisa respeitá-la. É a sua mãe. Ela deu a vida à você e lhe dá tudo o que você precisa, dear. Me promete que vai respeitá-la, mesmo se não gostar muito do que ela lhe disser?"_

_"Tudo bem." Respondeu ele, com a voz emburrada. _

_"Eu sei que você vai fazer isso. Você é um garoto incrível e especial, dear. É como um filho para mim."_

**Flashback off**

* * *

Ruby estava na biblioteca, com a cara enterrada em um livro sobre psicologia clínica. A biblioteca estava vazia, como sempre ficava. Ela não se importava, gostava do silêncio. Por isso previu o perigo quando ouviu o tilintar dos saltos contra o chão laminado de madeira.

Zelena.

"Olá, queridinha."

Ruby não respondeu. Fechou o livro, e ergueu o corpo, mas Zelena a interrompeu.

"Não saia. Eu vim até aqui para falar com você."

"O que você quer, Zelena?"

"Eu vim lhe avisar pela última vez. Fique fora do meu caminho, criança."

"Não me lembro de ter me colocado no seu 'deslumbrante' caminho."

Zelena riu.

"Você é corajosa, menina."

"E você não é tão intimidadora quanto pensa que é."

"Vejo que a Regina andou lhe dando algumas aulas."

"Talvez. Ou talvez eu tenha descoberto a fraude que você é."

"Porque bateu um papinho com aquela velha caquética e demoníaca da Carmelia? Me poupe. Nem ela nem John Carter tem provas de nada."

"Eles não precisam. Conseguem te deixar vulnerável. E isso é o suficiente para te derrubar."

"Você acha que vai me derrubar?"

"Se não existisse esta chance, você não viria até aqui."

Zelena baixou o olhar e leu a capa do livro que ela estava lendo.

"Está tentando me estudar, caloura?"

"O mundo não gira em torno de você. Eu posso ler um livro apenas porque eu quero."

"É o seguinte, Ruby. Você vai parar de investigar a minha vida. E de Wale. Vai parar de perguntar a meu respeito, vai parar de bisbilhotar meu currículo e meu passado."

"Você que vai me impedir?"

"Você vai se impedir. Você não quer que a sua querida Regina saiba do seu relacionamento com o Robin, quer? Quer que ela saiba do cachorro?"

"Eu nunca tive um relacionamento com ele."

"Ela não sabe disso. Vai ser extremamente fácil armar uma situação e plantar a discórdia na cabeça dela. Ou vai que você acorda na cama com o marido dela? Já pensou em como isso mudaria as coisas?"

"Você é idiota? Ela jamais acreditaria nisso!"

"Assim como ela não acreditou cegamente que o Robin tinha te levado para a cama? A Regina é manipulável. Basta apertar aqui e ali, querida. Ela vai te prender em um buraco qualquer e você nunca mais vai ver a luz do sol."

"A Regina é muito inteligente para cair nos seus joguinhos."

"Mas ela acha que o que ela contou para você é confidencial. Se isso escapa, quem você acha que ela vai culpar? Se de repente todo mundo ficar sabendo que ela transou com o Robin, acha que ela vai atrás de quem?"

Ruby abriu a boca, mas as palavras sumiram, deixando-a com um som inaudível preso à garganta. Ela tinha razão. Regina tinha contado para ela, confiado nela. Se isso viesse à tona, ninguém acreditaria que não fora ela que contara. Zelena gargalhou, o som preenchendo os espaços vazios do lugar.

"Agora me escute bem, projetinho de Mata Hari. Você vai se livrar de tudo que me compromete, vai voltar para a casinha de cachorro que a Regina fez para você e fechar essa boca. Esqueça tudo o que descobriu a meu respeito. Esqueça tudo que ouviu, leu, conversou. E fique longe do Robin também. Quando eu acabar com a Regina, você vai querer que eu esqueça a sua existência, está me entendendo? Fui clara o suficiente?"

A voz de Regina dominou o ambiente, fazendo com que os pelos da nuca de Zelena se arrepiassem.

"Mais clara que a água."

Zelena e Ruby a encararam, parada no vão da porta com um semblante de completo ódio.

"Ruby, pegue suas coisas e vá para casa imediatamente."

"Gina, eu..."

"Ruby." A voz de Regina era gélida e assustadoramente firme. "Vá para casa."

Ruby pegou o livro e colocou sobre o colo, junto com seu caderno. Sem olhar para nenhuma delas, colocou a bolsa no ombro e saiu. Sequer se despediu de Regina. Ela encarava Zelena com tanta raiva que até Ruby sentiu medo.

Uma vez que Ruby estava fora de alcance, Regina entrou com passos lentos.

"Corajosa você, Zelena. Ameaçar essa menina de novo? Sabendo que está sobre os meus cuidados?"

Zelena manteve-se em silêncio. Regina caminhou ao redor dela, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre o título dos livros.

"Sabe... Zelena, eu estava esperando por esse momento. O momento em que eu iria lhe encontrar. Todo esse tempo fomos intercaladas por terceiros, nunca pessoalmente. Nunca tive a oportunidade de ver o rosto por trás de cada ataque, o rosto por trás de cada golpe. Não sabia quem eu estava enfrentando. " Regina deu a volta na mesa, ficando de frente para ela. Ela apoiou as mãos contra a mesa, inclinando-se e ficando um pouco acima de Zelena. "Até agora."

"Decepcionada?"

"Não, na verdade. Quer dizer, eu esperava mais do que um casaquinho batido da estação retrasada da Balenciaga. Mais do que botas cuissarde. Mas, é de se esperar. É difícil achar um adversário à altura."

Zelena levantou-se e tentou se dirigir à saída. Regina colocou-se na frente, esticando a mão e colocando-a contra a estante, bloqueando a saída.

"Eu ainda não terminei."

"O que você quer Regina?"

"Entender, dear. O que você pretende? O que o Wale tem contra a minha mãe?"

Os olhos de Zelena arregalaram-se.

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Eu sei de tudo que preciso. E você vai me dar respostas."

Regina pegou um dos livros, e com as duas mãos, bateu tão forte contra o rosto dela que a derrubou no chão.

"Comece a falar se não quiser mais." Sibilou Regina, o asco escorrendo de cada sílaba.

"Calma" Sussurrou Zelena limpando o sangue do lábio inferior com a costa da mão. "Sua mãe matou a mãe dele e mandou o pai para a cadeia. Você sabe bem que sua mãe era uma cadela."

"Ele tem motivos para me odiar. Entendo. Mas você, Zelena, você nunca teve. Você não me conhecia. Você não conhecia minha família, Ruby, Joseph. E foi adiante, mesmo assim."

"Você também não é nenhuma santa."

"Eu machuquei a sua família?"

"Eu..."

"Eu" Falou mais alto e mais firme. "machuquei sua família?"

"Não."

Zelena tentou se levantar, mas Regina a acertou novamente com o livro. Bateu tão forte que Zelena caiu no chão novamente, sentindo o ouvido formigar e ouvindo um zumbido terrível. Regina sentou-se por cima dela, imobilizando seus pulsos com os joelhos.

"Você vai ter o que merece, e vai ser agora sua vagabunda. Esse..." Regina bateu violentamente contra o rosto dela usando a costa da mão. "É pela Ruby." Outro tapa, cheio, com a mão aberta, levou o rosto de Zelena para o outro lado. "Esse é por ela ter cortado os pulsos por tua culpa." Zelena tentou forçar o corpo contra Regina, mas a mão de Regina acertou seu rosto novamente. "Esse é pelo David." Outro tapa. "Esse é pelo jornal." Mais um. "Esse é pelo Joseph." Ela bateu novamente, sua mão já formigando – mas ela não ia parar. "Esse, é pelo Robin." Regina respirou fundo. Com força, desferiu mais um. "Esse é pelo Wale." Regina segurou-a pelo queixo, o rosto começando a sangrar, vermelho e provavelmente doendo como um inferno. "Tome cuidado ao mexer comigo ou da próxima vez vai ser pior."

Zelena tomou um pouco de ar e cuspiu o sangue na cara dela, rindo.

"Sua vagabunda." Resmungou Regina, limpando o rosto. Zelena a empurrou, e tirou-a de cima dela, mas Regina segurou a perna dela, derrubando-a. Zelena acertou um tapa no rosto de Regina, que levantou com o rosto formigando e acertou um soco certeiro no rosto da ruiva. Zelena estava prestes a levar outro quando Robin apareceu e segurou Regina.

"Regina! Pare com isso!"

"Essa vagabunda que começou tudo! Ela tem sorte de eu não matá-la."

Mas Zelena já havia desaparecido. Robin segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

"Gina, você está sangrando?"

"Não." A voz dela indicava o cansaço que sentia. "É sangue daquela vadia."

"O que você pretendia? Espancá-la até a morte?"

"E se fosse? O problema é meu!"

"Eu não desisti da prefeitura para ver você atrás das grades."

Regina desvencilhou-se dele. Ela limpou o rosto e arrastou-se até a mesa, sentando-se.

"Como nos achou?"

"Ruby. Ela ficou preocupada."

"Comigo?"

"Com o que poderia acontecer com a Zelena."

Regina sorriu.

"Acho melhor eu ir pra casa. Meu rosto está ardendo."

"Não tanto quanto deve estar doendo o da Zelena."

Ela olhou para ele com uma careta cômica e caminhou até a porta. No entanto, quando chegou à porta, encontrou Emma debruçada sobre Zelena com uma bolsa de gelo. Emma levantou o olhar para ela, furiosa.

"Delegacia. Agora."

Regina revirou os olhos e Robin ofereceu-se para acompanhar Regina. Ela pensou em negar-se, mas naquela situação toda, era melhor estar com ele do que com ninguém.

* * *

**Sala de depoimentos. **

"Então a Regina te bateu sem motivo nenhum?"

"Ela é louca! Porque ninguém a prende de uma vez? A mulher é uma psicótica assassina! Ela não pode cuidar de uma cidade!"

"Porque você estava na biblioteca?"

"Como?"

"Você não recebeu nenhuma ligação, mensagem ou recado para ir até lá. Rastreamos tudo. A questão é: o que você foi fazer lá?"

"Eu quero fazer uma ligação."

* * *

**Sala de depoimentos. **

"Cadê o meu marido?"

"Você está sendo acusada de várias coisas, Regina. Esqueça o David por um minuto."

"Ele ainda é o xerife, certo?"

"Sim."

"E por que não está aqui?"

"Você é a mulher dele, não eu. Pergunte para ele."

Regina respirou fundo e cogitou onde ele poderia estar. Ele deveria estar trabalhando.

"Quanto tempo vou ficar aqui?"

"O quanto de tempo que for preciso para entender o que aconteceu dentro daquela biblioteca."

Regina bocejou enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Ela caiu com a cara na prateleira, sei lá."

Emma sorriu, amargamente.

"Quer que eu acredite nisso?"

"Se minha cliente diz que foi assim, foi assim." Graham entrou na sala vestido com um terno escuro, bem cortado. Ele entrou um papel para Emma, continuando seu discurso. "Esse habeas corpus libera minha cliente de todo tipo de acusação. Zelena tem um passado de manipulação e diversos problemas com a realidade, não tendo credibilidade nenhuma perante a lei."

Emma apenas consentiu, sem palavras.

"Pode ir, Regina."

* * *

"Por que fez isso?"

"Sou seu advogado."

"Eu demiti você. Na verdade, você tem bons motivos para querer meu nome na lama."

"Mas você pode me dar algo que eu quero."

Regina encarou-o, desconfiada.

"Conversamos depois, Regina."

"Obrigada."

"Não agradeça. Eu vou te cobrar por isso."

Graham acenou com a cabeça e se afastou.


	32. Cap 31

Regina caminhou pensativa até o novo escritório de David. Ainda pensava nas palavras de Graham. O que ele queria? Ela não tinha muito a oferecer. Ele deve estar planejando algo terrível, imaginou.

Ela subiu os degraus de madeira, e entrou pelo saguão. Ela adorava o design daquele lugar, e sentia-se pessoalmente orgulhosa por tudo que David havia conquistado. Mesmo sabendo que Wale investira nele apenas com o intuito de lhe derrubar – as coisas haviam mudado, e David sairia da transação um tanto milionário.

Ela notou que o local estava quase deserto.

Passando pelo saguão dos atendimentos telefônicos, ela virou à esquerda e cruzou as grandes portas de vidro temperado, circuladas por colunas desenhadas delicadamente com tendências italianas.

"David?"

Um par de olhos femininos cruzou com o dela, num lampejo assustado.

"Mary Margareth?"

"Mary, você pode..." David estava saindo do banheiro, sacudindo as mãos e parou assim que viu a esposa. "Regina?"

"O que ela está fazendo aqui, David?"

Regina estendeu a mão e apontou na direção de Mary, sem nenhuma empatia ou delicadeza. Seu equilíbrio tinha se despedaçado. Agora, quem tivesse juízo deveria fugir. Rápido.

"Regina, vamos conversar com calma."

"Ah, foda-se David."

Regina deixou-o para trás, saindo da sala. David correu atrás dela, fechando a porta atrás de si e alcançando-a na altura do saguão.

"Regina, ela trabalha aqui."

"Oh, que boas notícias. Estou bem mais feliz agora."

"Regina, você precisa me dar apoio."

"Apoio? Apoio? David, qual é a tua? Eu vim lhe perguntar por que você não estava trabalhando, na sua delegacia, enquanto eu estava prestando uma porra de depoimento e aí chego aqui e você está brincando de escritório com essa menina? De novo?"

"Você foi prestar depoimento?"

"O que está rolando entre vocês? Tá transando com ela? É isso? Devo pedir o divórcio agora?"

"Regina!" A voz dele aumentou em decibéis consideravelmente. Ele ergueu as duas mãos e suspirou pesadamente, cansado. "Não estou transando com ela, estamos trabalhando!" Ele sentiu a mentira percorrendo sua espinha. "A gente não vai se divorciar. Você precisa confiar em mim, confiar no meu trabalho, no meu potencial nesse novo empreendimento."

"Como você confia em mim, dear?"

"Regina..."

"Não me contou que tinha contratado a professorinha. Não me contou que não estava trabalhando integralmente na delegacia... É, temos sérios problemas de comunicação. E de confiança."

"Janta comigo hoje?"

"Não." Sibilou ela, encarando-o.

"Não precisa agir assim, baby."

"Você fez suas escolhas, David. Aguente as consequências." Regina estendeu o dedo indicador e apontou por cima do ombro dele. "Leve-a para jantar, quem sabe não consegue o que está querendo?"

"Eu não a quero. Eu quero você."

"Não é o que está parecendo. Não é comigo que você está passando as tardes, dear."

"Eu passo as tardes com ela porque você passa as tardes com a cabeça muito longe de mim, Regina. Não pense que eu não noto as ligações misteriosas, suas escapadas diárias, seu comportamento apático. Não sou o único errado aqui. Não sou o único agindo sorrateiramente. Vai me contar o que estava fazendo na delegacia?"

"E desde quando você se importa?"

"Pois bem." Respondeu David, ajeitando a gravata elegantemente. "Se não quer falar, não fale. Tanto faz."

David retirou-se e voltou para sua sala, sem sequer olhar para trás.

* * *

"Você não pode sair por aí com quem nem conhece, Henry."

Emma estava lendo alguns processos, sentada sobre um banco. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque disfuncional, e ela mordia incessantemente a tampa da caneta. Henry estava do outro lado do balcão, com um prato de macarronada em uma mão e talheres na outra.

"Ela não é qualquer uma. É a prefeita."

"Mesmo assim. Você sequer me pediu permissão."

"Pra ir ao cinema? Você fica trabalhando o dia todo! Não dá a mínima para como eu passo os meus dias!"

"Henry!" Emma bateu a mão contra a papelada à sua frente, fazendo um estrondo desnecessário. Ela ergueu os olhos e o encarou. "Eu não quero você saindo com a Regina. É uma ordem. Fique longe dessa mulher, ela é um problema a ser evitado."

"Não."

"O que você disse?"

Henry passou por ela e jogou o prato dentro do lixo.

"Esse prato é de porcelana, Henry."

"Eu não vou parar de falar com a Regina, nem vou deixar de aceitar os convites dela. Ela é a única pessoa desta maldita cidade que conversa comigo, que me vê como pessoa e que me dá alguma atenção. Portanto, a resposta é não. Não vou ficar longe dela."

Emma assistiu enquanto ele desligava a televisão retirando a tomada do plugue e subia as escadas completamente furioso, indo para o seu quarto.

* * *

Tomando uma taça de vinho, Regina estava enrolada em uma echarpe cara enquanto assistia a movimentação dos seus vizinhos. Há alguns meses, ela não imaginava que sua vida estaria essa bagunça. Era tudo muito tranquilo, organizado, sensato.

E então, Robin.

Tudo virara de cabeça para baixo.

Ela sequer sabia dizer o que sentia, o que pensava, ou o que iria fazer a seguir. Parte dela estava completamente machucada, porque ela sabia – estava vindo de todos os lados – que o casamento dela estava indo de mal a pior. Eles tinham tesão de sobra, mas quando os problemas eram estendidos na mesa, eles se enfrentavam em vez de procurar uma solução. A questão era: o que ela faria a respeito?

David. Ou ele estava comendo a professorinha, ou estava prestes a fazê-lo. Regina conhecia como ninguém um homem em posição de conquista. O olhar de caçador, as garras longas, o porte arrogante. E conhecia David. A colônia que usava, a maneira como dobrava as camisas, o brilho nos sapatos italianos. Ela sempre sabia quando ele estava tentando impressionar alguém. Nunca tivera problemas com ele flertando com alguém. David sempre fora profundamente apaixonado por ela. Não que ela se importasse – um flerte apimentaria a relação; mas não era do feitio dele.

Até agora.

Ela não o conhecia tão bem quanto pensava.

O telefone tocou e ela atendeu o aparelho sem fio que repousava ao seu lado.

"Regina."

"Oi."

Regina sentiu um calor invadindo seu tórax.

"Robin?"

"Está mais calma?"

"Sim." Sorriu. "Mas ainda bateria violentamente na cara da Zelena."

"Eu imagino que sim."

Um silêncio atravessou a linha.

"Está sozinha?"

"Estou."

"Ele está trabalhando, não é?"

"Como sempre."

"Você merece mais do que isso, Regina."

"Robin..."

"Honestamente? Eu deveria ter um pouco de amor próprio. Deixar você em paz. Você já mostrou que não confia em mim. Você já me ofendeu, ameaçou, atacou. Já deixou claro que ia continuar com o David."

Houve um silêncio da parte dela. Ela sabia que ele estava certo, e não havia nada a ser dito. Ele continuou.

"Você já me dispensou de todos os modos. Mas apesar disso, eu sinto que você merece mais do que está recebendo. Merece um homem que esteja do seu lado, todas as noites, que coloque você acima de trabalho, dinheiro, ou qualquer outra coisa." Ele respirou fundo. "Não estou dizendo que eu sou esse homem incrível e maravilhoso. Mas você é excepcional, e deveria saber disso."

"Robin, eu não..."

"Não disse que vai se divorciar. Eu entendi. Mas não pode me impedir de esperar."

"Você não pode desperdiçar sua vida assim, Robin."

"Eu te amo, Regina Mills Nolan. E quando a gente ama alguém, nós não desistimos. Mesmo que pareça que não temos nenhuma chance, nenhuma esperança. Mesmo que tudo pareça perdido. Porque isso que é amar. Somos seres momentâneos, mas o amor, ah, é a personificação do infinito."

Os olhos afundaram em lágrimas que queriam desesperadamente ser libertadas. Regina respirou fundo, e tentou encerrar aquela conversa, mas sua voz saiu trêmula e fraca.

"Robin, eu preciso ir."

"Tudo bem. Te vejo em breve."

Regina respirou fundo e desligou o telefone.

* * *

Robin pensou no que ele tinha feito.

Não havia justificativas. Apenas os fatos. Ele estava apaixonado por ela. Havia deixado que ela despedaçasse seu orgulho, sua reputação, e agora, seu coração. Tinha desistido de tudo apenas pela esperança de que algum dia, aquela mulher seria sua.

E de fato, ela havia sido. Por alguns momentos. Incríveis momentos.

Robin deslizou o polegar sobre os lábios com os olhos fechados e sorriu.

Ela era maravilhosa.

E era esposa de David.

_Merda. Mil vezes merda._

A campainha o alarmou, e ele levantou-se. Quem estaria batendo na sua porta esta hora da noite? Caminhou até a porta, preguiçosamente, rezando para não ser Marian. Ele olhou no reflexo do vidro, os cabelos bagunçados, o abdômen nu e a calça jeans batida. Pensou em colocar uma camisa, mas estava preguiçoso demais para isso.

Enfiou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta.

"Regina?"


End file.
